Insomnio
by Carit0o
Summary: Todo lo que una simple noche de insominio puede provocar. Planes de rescate. Capitulo 20 Up! Merodeadores a Full! Levisimos Spoilers!
1. Insomnio

Disclaimer: Ya saben, nada de esto es mío...((si lo fuera no estaría aquí...¬¬))...todo le pertenece a la gran J.K Rowling...

**Insomnio**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, los fantasmas paseando por lo corredores, los profesores durmiendo, los alumnos igual, bueno casi todos los alumnos, para ser más exactos un par de ellos daban vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar sueño.

Concentrémonos en el primero: adolescente de diecisiete años, líder de la tropa de muchachos mas revoltosos que el colegio ha tenido en su larga Historia, bromista, simpático y bastante atractivo, ojos avellana, pelo negro revuelto (imposible de peinar, incluso por el mas experimentado peluquero mago), tez clara y buen cuerpo, hacía de él uno de los alumnos mas codiciados por el plantel de mujeres del colegio, se podría decir que su único gran "problema" era su ego, o mejor dicho, Evans tenia problemas con el ego de James, y eso era lo que atormentaba al joven Potter.

De los siete años en Hogwarts, había pasado tres cuartas partes de su tiempo tratando de conseguir una cita con ella, sin obtener nunca una respuesta satisfactoria; y se preguntaran por que siendo tan codiciado por las chicas no había elegido a otra y seguido con su vida tranquilamente, pues esa pregunta tiene una simple respuesta, ella no era como las demás chicas con las que había estado. Sí, había estado con un par de chicas más, pero ninguna era inteligente, centrada, madura, justa, pelirroja o tenia los ojos verde esmeralda más penetrantes que hubiera visto, en resumen ninguna tenia "eso" especial que tenia ella.

El 7mo año de colegio había empezado hace 2 meses, para ser más precisos, esa era la noche de Halloween, como todos los años Dumbledore hizo que se celebrará en grande, con un hiper-banquete y calaveras que bailaban, todos se divirtieron de lo lindo, bueno no todos exactamente...

En otro lado de la misma torre otra muchacha tenia problemas similares para dormir. ¡Sí! Habéis adivinado, Lily Evans, la chica más inteligente de su generación, prefecta y premio anual, pensaba en el estúpido de gafas que la había fastidiado desde que entro al colegio, pero, ahora, por una extraña razón no podía sacar de su cabeza, y no exactamente pensaba cosas desagradables de él, si no mas bien, en el lugar especial que había adquirido en su corazón. Si bien, eso suena extraño... quiero decir ¿quien puede tener un lugar en el corazón de una persona cuando lo único que ha hecho es echar a perder los posibles siete mejores años de su vida?, pero... ¿los echo a perder en realidad?

Claro que no, y eso lo sabia ella mejor que nadie. Se podría decir que con el tiempo comenzó a disfrutar cada pelea que sostenía con él o cada vez que le pedía una cita se sentía, aunque nunca podría reconocerlo públicamente, muy especial.

Y bueno a decir verdad, nunca tuvo más de una cita con un chico, ya que, por alguna "extraña" razón, siempre que alguien se interesaba en ella, terminaba en la enfermería y optaba simplemente por "olvidarse" de su existencia. En un comienzo obviamente la ofuscaba un poco, o mucho, pero luego cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no había muchos chicos que valieran la pena en el colegio, dejo de importarle completamente.

Y ahora, a unos pocos meses de su inevitable salida del colegio en el que vivió por los pasados siete años, se dio cuenta que por extraño que pareciese, se sentía levemente atraída hacia James "soy el mejor del mundo y nadie me supera" Potter.

¡Argh! que rabia, como en un día alguien pasa de ser la persona que más odias para convertirse en la única persona en la que puedes pensar. Lily se acomodó un poco mas en la cama tratando, sin resultados, de atrapar sueño.

Definitivamente esa pelirroja lo volvía loco, en todo sentido de la palabra. De partida no entendía cual era el problema de tener un gran autoestima, después de todo él era el mejor, y por otro lado estaba el hecho de que con el pasar de los años la pelirroja, por así decirlo, se volvía más atractiva, lo cual definitivamente no era bueno para la sanidad mental del chico.

Muchas noches (y días también) había pasado tratado de averiguar por que es muchacha que ante muchos lucia tierna y simpática, no podía dirigirle dos palabras seguidas sin gritarle. Bueno a parte de su descomunal ego, él era perfecto.

En sus largas divagaciones había considerado la posibilidad de cambiar, y convertirse en un niño bueno e inteligente como Remus, o, aunque no duró mucho con este pensamiento, en hiperactivo y extrovertido como Sirius, pero definitivamente eso era muy antinatural y no tenía mucho sentido, después de todo él lo que quería era que ella lo quisiera tal como era, y eso definitivamente le estaba costando mucho trabajo...

...o tal vez no tanto...

528 ovejas, 529 ovejas, 530 ovejas, 531 ovejas, 532 ove... ¡no! definitivamente esto de contar ovejas no estaba funcionando. Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y aún no podía conciliar sueño y eso de imaginar ovejas con pelucas negras, lentes y ojos color avellana definitivamente no beneficiaba en nada su afán de poder dormir 'algo' aquella noche... Era mejor resignarse a que la pasaría en vela y buscar algo que hacer mientras tanto. Podría ir ha hacer una tarea pendiente, pero como era una alumna responsable ya tenia todo listo, o podría leer algún libro. Luego de pensarlo un rato y descartar cualquier otra posibilidad decidió que eso debía hacer, pero ¿que libro?

Una vez instalada en la sala común, iluminada por una tenue luz emitida por la chimenea casi apagada, comenzó a "leer":

'Había una vez… "Me pregunto que esta haciendo"… en un reino muy lejano… "Tal vez este planeando una de sus bromas con sus amigos…" un gran castillo "durmiendo, claro que esta durmiendo por favor ¡son las 3 de la mañana!" donde vivía una hermosa princesa "Y ¿en que estará soñando? ¿A ti que te importa Lily Evans?, mejor concéntrate en lo que estas leyendo" No, lo mejor era volver a la cama, ya le había bajado el sueño...y vaya que necesitaba dormir. Siempre empezaba a pensar tonteras cuando tenía sueño.

Evans...Evans...Evans...Evans...Evans... James se encontraba tratado de convocar los sueños de, por si no es obvio, ¡Lily Evans! Obviamente estos trastornos del sueño lo estaban comenzando a enloquecer, pero que otras cosas, a parte de pensar en Evans, le parecían interesantes, tan interesantes como para pasar toda la noche sin dormir. Bien, podría ser el Quidditch, si era una buena opción, pero seria algo difícil jugar solo, y Sirius se encontraba placida y profundamente dormido, si lo despertaban lo mas probable era que la cara de James quedara en un estado tan deplorable que nunca mas podría volver a asomarse por algún pasillo de Hogwarts. No, definitivamente el Quidditch estaba completamente descartado por esa noche...

Podría estudiar...

James sonrío y trató de reprimir una carcajada.

"El simple hecho de pensarlo era gracioso, definitivamente tendría que dejar de juntarse con Remus... ¿James Potter estudiando a 8 meses de los exámenes? Eso, sí estaba descartado por completo; pero entonces ¿que podría hacer?...

Salir a dar una vuelta, eso seria una buena opción, y de paso traería comida de las cocinas, posiblemente si comía algo podría dormir lo que quedaba de la noche.

Solo tenia que tomar la capa invisible y el mapa Merodeador. Se levanto silenciosamente y con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la puerta. Bajo la escaleras, tranquilamente después de todo, tenia 5 horas hasta que sus compañeros despertaran.

Una vez en la sala común se dispuso a activar el Mapa...

"Juro solemnemen..."

"¿Potter?" de todas las personas que pudieron bajar, tenia que bajar exactamente él, a la basura todos sus planes de dormir.

"¿Evans?"

"¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo a estas horas aquí?" preguntó ella un poco molesta.

"Te pregunto lo mismo"

"Yo pregunte primero"

"Y yo pregunte después" respondió un risueño James Potter, quien al parecer estaba de muy buen humor repentinamente. Recibió una mirada dura de la pelirroja "Esta bien, esto...yo estaba...estaba ¡¡¡leyendo!!! Si eso, estaba leyendo" dijo mientras tomaba la primera revista que encontró. Decirle a la Prefecta Lily Evans que pensaba ir a dar unas vueltas por el castillo, era un castigo prácticamente inmediato.

"¿Corazon de Bruja?, vaya Potter sabia que eras raro pero esto..." Lily sonrió de medio lado. Tocar la hombría del chico era una de sus cosas favoritas.

"¡No soy gay!" grito un acalorado James, lo habían sorprendido.

"Menos mal" murmuró por lo bajo la chica.

"¿Qué?"

"¡¡Nada!!" Esta vez la acalorada era ella, definitivamente necesitaba dormir un poco.

"Bien, y tu que haces aquí semejante hora de la mañana" preguntó un poco mas interesado el muchacho.

"Yo también "leía" Potter..."

"Aja, por Dios Lily, son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, deberías estar descansando"

"No podía dormir Ja… Potter, al igual que tu" ¿James? ¿Estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Desde cuando era simplemente James?

"¿Insomnio?"

"Podría decirse"

"Te entiendo"

El silencio inundo la sala común, cada uno de los chicos trataba de ordenar su ideas que cada vez se volvían mas confusas, probablemente producto de las horas sin sueño acumuladas...

"James"

"Lily" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Tu primero..." nuevamente sus voces se escucharon a coro.

"No, de verdad tu primero" ambos chicos rieron, esta situación se estaba volviendo ridícula. Lily trataba de recordar la ultima vez que tuvo una conversación así de tranquila con Ja… Potter, ninguna se le vino a la mente.

"Esta bien, esta bien, yo primero" dijo James luego de unos segundos.

"Lily ¿te gustaría ir conmigo el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade?" un leve toque de inseguridad se escucho en la voz del joven de pelo azabache, la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia. Siempre era igual.

"Bien, ¿por qué no...?" Si podían tener conversaciones como la de recién más a menudo, pasar una tarde con él no podía ser tan malo.

"Por favor Lily una sola cit... espera ¿dijiste que si?" James empezó a buscar el truco mirando todos los rincones de la sala común. Esta era la parte donde sus amigos aparecían gritando que todo era una broma.

"Si, dije ¿por que no?"

"Entonces..., entonces... tenemos una ¿cita?" pregunto tímidamente, aún esperando ver la cara de Sirius riéndose de lo iluso que estaba siendo al creer que Lily estaba aceptando una invitación suya.

"Este...si, algo así..." Lily se mordió la lengua. La próxima vez que tuviera una noche de insomnio iba a empezar a escribir un libro de autoayuda o algo así.

"Ahora James creo que tengo un poco de sueño...nos vemos" respondió la chica mientras se daba media vuelta. No estaba segura de la cantidad de cosas tontas que podía hacer cuando no tenía sus ocho horas de sueño diarias.

"Espera, espera" dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo para que se diera la vuelta; aun no se lo creía "¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?"

"¿Qué? Ah, eso...creo que tendremos mucho tiempo James, buenas noches" se despidió mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del muchacho y se iba corriendo rumbo a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas, dejando un muchacho "muy contento" y con la mano en la mejilla, justo en el lugar donde habían estado los labios de Lily.

Definitivamente esa noche en vela había valido la pena...Tal vez el insomnio no era tan malo...

¡Y TENIA UNA CITA CON LILY EVANS! (por fin)

¡Fin! O El comienzo...


	2. Reacciones, Encuentros y Anuncios

Reacciones, encuentros y anuncios 

Una calurosa mañana de Noviembre despertaba a los habitantes del gran castillo Hogwarts, en su gran mayoría estudiantes, que disfrutarían de un gran día Domingo, muchos de ellos ya se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente y planeando aquel día que era perfecto para descansar... o algunos ya estaban de plano descansando...

"...si creo que es buena idea eso de ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade, se nos están acabando las provisiones ¿qué opinas Prongs?"

"..."

"¿Prongs?... ¿¡PRONGS!?" Sirius vio horrorizado como su mejor amigo tenía mitad de la cara sumergida en un bowl de avena.

"¿¡Que!? ¡Sirius! ¿Por que gritas?"

"¿Se puede saber que te sucede?, te quedaste dormido sobre tu avena..."

"No, es nada Padfood, solo que no pude dormir mucho" Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron la cabeza del Gryffindor e inconscientemente una sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta.

"James, ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó el tercer muchacho que se encontraba desayunando con ellos.

"¿Qué?, no te preocupes Moony solo pensaba"

"Se puede saber en que James..." preguntó Sirius unos segundo después "James... ¡JAMES DESPIERTA!... JAMES, SE ACERCA EVANS..."

"¿QUÉ?, ¿DONDE?..." preguntó el chico Potter mientras se levantaba y alborotaba, aun más, su cabello.

Por lo general, siempre ante la mención de Lily Evans, James reaccionaba un poco y la buscaba tratando de no aparentar gran interés, pero esta vez su reacción fue muy exagerada.

"James amigo, ¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos?"

"No, creo que no Sirius, ¿por que lo preguntas?" preguntó distraídamente, aún buscando una cabellera pelirroja por el comedor.

"Primero, no escuchaste nada de lo que decíamos, luego te quedaste dormido sobre tu desayuno, tercero cuando digo el nombre de Lily Evans..." James, rápidamente volteo a mirarlo "...reaccionas como si se tratara de la realeza o algo así y por ultimo aún tienes toda la cara con avena"

"Déjalo Sirius, tal vez solo paso una mala noche" dijo razonablemente Remus, que observaba como James volvía a limpiarse la cara con una servilleta

"Aquí hay algo extraño..." meditó Sirius. Era un poco despistado, pero cuando algo le pasaba a su mejor amigo, nadie lo notaba más que él.

"No es nada Sirius, solo que saldré con Lily a Hogmeade" respindió y luego movió los hombros tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto.

"Ves Sirius, no es nada solo saldrá con Lily a... ¿¡COMO QUE SALDRAS CON EVANS!?" Remus perdió la compostura.

"Este... bueno si... se lo pregunte y me dijo que si..." dijo, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo, luego le contó, a grandes rasgos lo acontecido la noche anterior a sus amigos.

"Bien perezosas, ¡¡¡hora de despertar!!!" gritó una alegre muchacha rubia, mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación, provocando que sus compañeras emitieran gruñidos e inevitablemente tuvieran que despertar.

"¡Cath! Quiero dormir, cierra esa cosa..." respondió otra de las habitantes de aquel lugar, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza intentando volver al placido sueño que fue interrumpido por la luz.

Al otro lado de la habitación, una chica pelirroja trataba de enfocarse en la realidad, pero le era imposible, tenía mucho sueño como para despertarse...

"Lils, Nath, levántense ya, nos perderemos el desayuno" Siempre era lo mismo, todos los domingos, la rubia suspiró.

Lily, Nathalie y Catherine eran las alumnas de séptimo año de Gryffindor, y eran amigas desde que entraron a Hogwarts, eran muy unidas, rara vez se las veía separadas por mucho tiempo.

Nathalie Summers, era una chica morena y no muy alta, bastante promedio. Provenía de una familia de muggles, así que para todos los Slytherins ella era una sangre sucia, pero para todos sus compañeros de casa ella era una chica como cualquiera, tranquila, simpática, sociable y muy inteligente. La primera persona de Hogwarts que conoció fue a Lily, cuando ambas estaban buscando la entrada hacia el Anden nueve y tres cuartos en su primer año, desde ese entonces eran inseparables.

Catherine Barker provenía de una familia de larga estirpe de magos, era rubia y de ojos claros, conocida por su sensibilidad, su ternura y su gran interés por ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Gracias a ella, Lily y Nath lograron entrar al andén siete años atrás...

"Esta bien, esta bien" respondió la morena, mientras se levantaba "¿desde que hora estas despierta?"

"Desde las 7"

"¡¿LAS 7?!" miraba a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

"Si, y ahora creo que será mejor que te bañes mientras yo despierto a Lily" dijo mientras le entregaba una toalla y la dirigía al baño.

"Pareces mi madre" respondió la otra arrastrando los pies.

"Bien Lil, despierta"

"Déjame dormir..." eso era muy extraño, por lo general la que siempre estaba dispuesta a comenzar el día era Lily

No recordaba nada de la noche anterior, ni tampoco por que tenia tanto sueño...de repente todo lo que paso en la noche apareció como un relámpago en su cabeza, Potter, el libro, Potter, insomnio, Potter, La cita, Potter, el beso, Potter...

"Lil, ¿te sientes mal?" Lily abrió los ojos de golpe

"Potter"

"¿Que?, Lily creo que estas enferma...soy Cath ¿recuerdas?" la rubia trató de sonar tranquila. Que el primer pensamiento de Lily fuera sobre Potter era sin dudas signo de enfermedad.

"Sé quien eres Cath, pero..."

"Ya esta listo el baño, Lily te ocurre algo estas pálida..." Nathalie salía del baño un poco mas despierta.

"Tengo un cita con Potter la próxima salida a Hogsmeade"

"..."

"..."

Luego de diez segundo de silencio ambas chicas soltaron una carcajada incontrolable...

"Lily me pareció entender que tenias una cita con Potter..." dijo Nath tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"¿Que tiene de raro?" la prefecta arqueó una ceja.

"Lily estamos hablando de Potter" Catherine la veía divertida.

"Chicas, es cierto..."

Las risas cesaron por completo. El tono que estaba utilizando la chica no era de broma.

"Este Lily, para que tengas una cita con alguien tienes que aceptar, y bueno... tu no aceptarías una cita con Potter o ¿si?"

"Si, lo hice anoche"

Ambas chicas la miraron perplejas.

"Lily, querida, que te parece si nos cuentas el principio, creo que nos perdimos algo..."

Y relató la misma historia que acababa de ser contada en otro lugar de aquel milenario castillo.

"WoW, James eso es impresionante" exclamó el mas pequeño de sus amigos, Peter "pero ¿estas seguro de que dijo que si?"

"Claro que esta seguro Wormtail" el que respondió fue Sirius, que le dirigió una mirada cansada a su amigo.

"Pero bueno James, es lo que estuviste buscando por 7 años, pero creo que deberías dormir algo..."

"No lo presiones Moony, ha pasado mas horas seguidas sin dormir" Sirius, obviamente.

"Ya lo se Pad, pero de todas formas para nadie es bueno estar con falta de sueño"

"Pero tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade…"

"Podemos ir nosotros Sirius"

"Pero y Prongs..."

"Prongs nada" Les cortó James "chicos estoy bien, solo estoy pensando... iremos todos a Hogmeade, yo necesito comprar mas bombas fétidas"

"¡Wi!, ¡el Prongs de siempre regreso!" celebró Sirius

"No por mucho tiempo" dijo Remus mientras miraba la entrada del Gran comedor

Tres chicas entraban a paso decidido al Gran Comedor y se sentaban al lado opuesto de la mesa, al parecer se encontraban en una interesante conversación

"Pero, ¿estás segura Lily...?" preguntaba por milésima vez su amiga.

"Si Nath..."

"Encuentro que está bien, James te ha pedido un oportunidad desde cuarto curso, tal vez no es tan malo como pensabas" Catherine era la más tranquila con la noticia.

"Si, tal vez, pero no sé chicas ¿y si mejor cancelo?"

"¡OH! Claro que no lo harás, si aceptaste es por algo o me equivoco, además ¿que tan malo puede ser?"

"No lo sé..." Lily dudó, muchas cosas podrían salir mal de todo este asunto "¿que tal si Jam...Potter me planta?, no creo que pudiera soportarlo"

"Sería un poco idiota, pedirte una cita por años y cuando finalmente acepta no ir. Aunque siendo Potter, quien sabe…" razonó Nathalie, quien tampoco estaba muy segura con la idea.

"Sabes que no lo hará Lils" dijo la otra mirando duramente a su amiga "mejor preocúpate de cómo iras vestida" dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo

"Si, eso que dijo ella Lil. Pero por ahora dediquémonos a planear nuestro día domingo"

La biblioteca era considerada por todos como un lugar tranquilo y silencioso en el que uno podía trabajar tranquilo y sin problemas, o así era la mayor parte del tiempo…

"Hey, James, pásame ese libro por favor"

"Toma Remus, piensa rápido Sirius"

Sirius soltó una carcajada "Toma esto James"

"Peter protégeme por favor" gritó el muchacho de lentes mientras se refugiaba detrás de su amigo.

"Chicos..."

"¡¡Corre James!!"

"Chicos..."

"¡¡Cuidado con eso Sirius!!"

"¡¡¡CHICOS!!"el grito de Remus paralizo a sus 3 amigos, que se encontraban realizando una especie de lucha libre en el suelo de aquel lugar "Esto es una biblioteca" dijo ya mas tranquilo "no pueden estar gritando y peleando como si se tratara de un parque de diversiones o algo parecido..."

Los chicos suspiraron, debían volver a concentrarse en su aburrida tarea de historia, de transformaciones, de encantamientos, de adivinación… en fin, de todas las materias que eran para el día siguiente. Esa era la condición impuesta por Remus para que les permitiera ir a Hogsmeade.

Media hora más tarde, el chico de ojos dorados se estiraba en su silla, dando a entender que ya había terminado todos sus deberes.

"Ufff, termine"

"¿Terminaste todo?" Sirius lo miró incredulo.

"Si, todo"

"¿Todo?"

"Así es Sirius, y saben que mas, tengo mucha hambre, creo que iré a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer ¿Quieren algo?"

"¡Moony, nunca lo espere de ti!" dijo Sirius haciendo movimientos muy exagerados y dramáticos con las manos "esto es una biblioteca, ¡no puedes traer comida!" imitó la voz de su amigo.

"¡OH cállate payaso!" respondió el licántropo un tanto divertido "en serio, ¿quieren algo?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que me haría bien uno de esos pastelitos que hacen los elfos, tu sabes..."

"Esta bien, vuelvo en seguida chicos, cuiden mis cosas por favor"

Una vez que el muchacho se fue de la biblioteca sus amigos saltaron como leones hambrientos sobre la tarea de Remus...

"Pásame la de Transformaciones"

"Yo quiero la de Encantamientos..."

La "puerta"cuadro" de las cocinas se abrió justo en el momento en que el muchacho se paró frene a él, dejando ver una muchacha cargada de comida.

"Hola Remus" saludó alegremente

"Hola Cath ¿Cómo estas?"

"Pues, aquí me ves, tengo que llevar esta comida a la torre"

"¿Toda esa comida es para ti?" exclamó sorprendido el muchacho.

"Claro que no, es para la chicas, era mi turno de ir a buscar comida"

"¡OH! Claro, te ayudo entonces..."

"Gracias" sonrió en señal de agradecimiento "La verdad es que no me agradaba la idea de caminar sola hasta la torre, no sé si es mala suerte o que, pero siempre me encuentro con Peeves"

Ellos eran amigos, no muy cercanos, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Compartían un par de clases y tenían muchos intereses en común, pero se podía decir que la rivalidad, o lo que fuera, entre sus amigos los separaba como una gran barrera. Sin embargo siempre que estaban juntos se la pasaban bien.

Se dirigieron lentamente a la torre de Gryffindor, hablando de todo un poco, riendo y comiendo un poco de la comida que llevaban, Peeves no apareció en todo el camino.

"Contraseña"

"Luciérnagas luminosas"

"¿Dónde se fue todo el mundo?" preguntó el licántropo. La sala común estaba prácticamente desierta, salvo por unos cuantos alumnos de 1ro y 2do curso...

"Bueno pregunta... ¿Dónde se fueron las chicas?" el lugar donde unos minutos estaban sentadas estaba vacio.

"Ni idea"

"Bien, entonces creo que no habrá nada de malo en que nos comamos lo que trajimos verdad"

El muchacho sonrió.

"Ufff, termine" Sirius Black soltó un largo bostezo.

"Yo también"

"¿Dónde se metió Remus?, ya es hora de comer" preguntó uno de los chicos

"No lo se Paddie, vamos a buscarlo. Ya me aburrí de la biblioteca"

"Si, somos dos, vamos" respondió Sirius

"Chicos, yo aun no termino"

"Bien, entonces te guardamos un puesto en el comedor cuando encontremos a Remus, Wormtail" se despidió James.

"James que te parece ir primero a almorzar muero de hambre, Remus nunca llego con los pastelitos..."

"Esta bien, esto de pensar me ha dado hambre"

Una vez sentado en la mesa del Gran Comedor, comenzaron a "comer" (devorar) la comida.

Las grandes puertas de aquella enorme habitación fueron atravesadas por dos estudiantes que en ese momento se encontraban en un ataque incontrolable de risa...

"¿Viste su cara?"

"¡¡¡SI!!!, hola chicos" Remus estaba rojo de tanto reír.

"Si Hola chicos"

Pero al parecer a sus amigos no le hacia nada de gracia

"Hola Remus" contesto interrogante uno de sus amigos. "¿No se te olvido algo, AMIGO?" dijo esto recalcando la ultima palabra, Sirius

"Ups..."

"Lo siento chicos, pero...este me encontré con Cath...y bueno este...." La muchacha los miraba un poco incomoda

"¡Oh!, miren allá esta Lily, nos vemos luego Remus, adiós chicos" ante la mención de Lily, el muchacho de pelo azabache olvido por completo la discusión que sostenía con su amigo y se concentro únicamente en ver a la pelirroja.

"¿Y bien Moony? ¿Qué era eso que te entretuvo?... ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos Prongs y yo? ¿No es así Prongs? ¿Prongs? ¡Ay! No de nuevo..."

El resto del día pasó sin inconvenientes, los chicos se fueron a Hogsmeade toda la tarde y las chicas la pasaron en las orillas del lago simplemente descansando...

Luego de la cena, como es normal, una gran parte de los estudiantes necesitaba una cama para descansar y recuperara energías, claro algunos más que otros...

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levanto, como es normal luego de dormir doce horas seguidas, antes que sus amigas, y bajo animadamente de un placentero y rejuvenecedor sueño. Lo primero que vio fue un montón de alumnos alrededor del tablón de anuncios, trato de no parecer interesada pero la curiosidad pudo más y se acerco.

VISITA AL PUEBLO HOGMEADE  
SABADO 7 DE NOVIEMBRE

La pelirroja quedo paralizada un par de segundos. Esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo para poder prepararse sicológicamente antes de la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

"Lily" la voz que menos quería escuchar en ese momento la llamaba.

"Hola Ja… Potter" saludó mordiéndose el labio

"Nos vemos en el Vestíbulo a las 10 ¿te parece?" preguntó señalando el cartel que tenían en frente, entre nervioso y entusiasmado"

"Si, a las 10 estará bien....


	3. Libros, libros y mas libros

**Libros, libros y más libros...**

¿Les ha ocurrido eso de que cuando deseas que el tiempo pase lentamente sucede todo lo contrario?, Pues bien eso era exactamente lo que sentía Lily Evans en ese momento. Ya habían pasado 6 días desde la noche en que "inconscientemente" acepto pasar un día con James Potter, y no era que le desagradara la idea de la cita, si no todo lo contrario, esperaba ansiosa, lo que le ocurría era que los nervios la volverían loca.

"Lily ¿te vas a comer eso?"

"No, tómalo"

"Nath ¿qué te he dicho acerca de quitarle la comida a Lily?" preguntó Cath con el mejor tono de madre que tenía.

"Esta bien, mamá" respondió, devolviéndole el pedazo de pollo que le había tomado del plato de Lily.

"Así esta mejor"

"Lily ¿te ocurre algo?, te veo un poco distraída" Nath la miraba jugar con un trozo de pollo sobre su plato.

"No es nada, solo pienso"

"¿En Potter?" La chica le hizo un gesto insinuante con las cejas.

"Si... quiero decir ¡NO!...o sea, si pero no..." recibió miradas confundidas "pienso en mañana" se rindió finalmente.

"Otra vez con eso Lily, ya te dijimos que no tienes que preocuparte" dijo Nath cansada de repetir la misma conversación una y otra vez.

"Además de que te preocupas. Solo será una salida a Hogsmeade, irán a dar unas vueltas por Hogsmeade, tomaran una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas y fin" Cath lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Lily volvió a tener la misma confianza de siempre.

"Si, supongo que estará bien" dijo la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa

"Claro que lo estará, ahora vamos a la habitación a buscar nuestras cosas... tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes para Slughorn..."

"Remus ¿por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó el apuesto joven de cabello negro "¡¡¡¡es la segunda vez que estoy aquí en menos de seis días!!!!"

"¿Y?"

"Es mi record, el anterior era de una vez cada seis meses" contesto orgulloso el chico "sin contar quinto curso cuando me obligaste a venir dos veces en un mes por lo de los

OWLS" Su amigo bufó con indignación, pero prefirió no decir nada.

"No te preocupes Sirius, no es tan malo, tienen una sección completa de Quidditch" dijo James entusiasmado

"¿En serio?" Los ojos grises del muchacho se iluminaron "Y ¿Por qué yo nunca supe de su existencia?"

"Por que eres un gran ignorante" respondió simplemente Remus

"¡NO SOY IGNORANTE!" el muchacho ignoro las replicas de su amigo y siguió hablando.

"James ¿podrías ir a buscar el libro "Pociones para toda ocasión"? por favor, Sirius tu busca "Hierbas de Bosque y sus propiedades", y Peter... tu quédate aquí, y cuida las cosas.

"Bien chicas, ya encontré "Hierbas de bosque y sus propiedades", tuvimos suerte era el ultimo que quedaba" Nathalie dejo caer el pesado libro sobre el mesón.

"Bueno, pero aun nos hace falta "Pociones para toda ocasión" y "Propiedades mágicas del Unicornio" dijo Cath mientras leía el papel de la bibliografía "Lily tu ve por el primero, yo iré por el del Unicornio, Nathy, podría buscar la información en ese libro por favor"

"Por supuesto... ¿Cuál se supone que era la información?" contestó Nath

"Mmm... ¿Donde estas?" murmuraba Nath tratando de encontrar algo servible en aquel libro que parecía de la prehistoria. Según Lily, lo que buscaba tenia que estar en algún lugar entre el capitulo doce y el veintiséis… La chica suspiró.

"Nathalie Summers, ¿qué hace una dama tan sola por estos recónditos lugares?" la chica levantó la mirada por un instante de aquel antiguo libro, para luego concentrarse nuevamente en él.

"Lo mismo que hacen todos lo estudiantes, Black, estudiar"

"Pues mira, da la casualidad de que yo también estoy estudiando" el chico se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de la muchacha.

"No lo parece" dijo encogiendo los hombros, dando a entender que no tenía ningún interés en seguir con la conversación. No era que no le agradará el chico, todo el mundo había reído con alguna broma suya, pero simplemente no sentía que podrían tener una relación más allá de la de compañeros de clase. Eran lo opuesto en prácticamente todo.

Y era insólito para él, ella era una de las pocas chicas que no le habían respondido nunca con una sonrisa embobada. No era como la relación de Lily y James, ellos se peleaban, gritaban y demás, Sirius y Nathalie simplemente no se llevaban, casi nunca hablaban y cuando lo hacían era para cosas muy especificas, se podía considerar algo extraño siendo compañeros de casa durante siete años, pero así era.

"Y... bueno pues..." era difícil seguir la conversación cuando la persona parecía no estar escuchando nada de lo que dices "necesito ese libro para estudiar"

Nathalie levanto la cabeza y miro penetrantemente al chico "Lo siento Black, pero lo estoy usando, en cuanto lo termine lo dejare en tu mesa" respondió tranquilamente luego de unos segundos. Sirius se levanto confundido, era algo extraño hablar con aquella chica, a la cual no parecía molestarle su presencia, pero tampoco parecía agradarle, era indiferente, si esa era la palabra, completamente indiferente...

Una muchacha con una larga cabellera rubia caminaba entre las estanterías del sector de Criaturas Mágicas, buscando, sin ningún resultado satisfactorio, el dichoso libro de Unicornios.

No, en esta estantería no estaba, mejor seria revisar en la que se encontraba detrás de esta. La chica se dirigió rápidamente al otro lado sin darse cuenta que...

¡OUCH!

"Lo siento iba distraído..." se disculpo el muchacho rápidamente mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

"No, te preocupes Remus, yo tampoco estaba mirando..." dijo aceptando la ayuda e incorporándose. Luego se sonrieron...

"¿Y que estabas buscando?" pregunto curioso Remus.

"Un libro que se llama..." leyó el papel que tenia en sus manos" ..."Propiedades mágicas del Unicornio"

"Pues, en esta estantería no esta" dijo el muchacho señalando el lugar donde Catherine iba a buscar "Yo también estoy buscando ese libro" añadió luego de ver la cara de confusión de su amiga

"¡Oh! Claro, buen entonces tendremos que ir a buscar en otro sector ¿no?" sin esperar respuesta tomo a Lupin por el brazo y comenzaron a buscar entre risas el famoso libro

¿Cómo era posible que en esa enorme biblioteca solo tuvieran una copia de aquel libro?, Lily acaba de ir a preguntarle a Madame Pince donde podía encontrar "Pociones para toda ocasión", y le dijo que el libro acababa de ser solicitado por otro alumno. Ahora ese alumno podría encontrarse en cualquier parte de aquel enorme castillo.

Lo que debía hacer ahora era buscar a Cath y decirle que no encontró el libro y que tendrían que terminar los deberes el domingo.

Se supone que debería estar en la zona de Criaturas Magicas pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, lo más obvio, entonces, es que se encuentra en la mesa con Nathalie.

Camino a su mesa pudo oír claramente un par de carcajadas provenientes de la sección de Historia, y como esta semana la curiosidad de Lily era desbordante...

"¿Cathy? ¿Remus? ¿Qué hacen acá?"

"Hola Lily" dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron y soltaron una carcajada incontrolable.

"Cath ¿No se supone que tu buscarías del libro de Los unicornios?"

"Si" respondieron, nuevamente, los dos muchachos al mismo tiempo y volvieron a reír sonoramente

"¿Y por que están en la sección de Historia?"

Ambos chicos se miraron, abrieron los ojos y adivinen que, volvieron a reír descontroladamente. La cara de desconcierto de la pelirroja era aun mayor, "Nota mental: Tener una larga platica con Catherine"

"Este Cathy, te espero en la mesa... nos vemos" pero definitivamente su amiga no estaba prestando ninguna atención, estaba muy concentrada riéndose de algo que le dijo Lupin por lo bajo.

La ojiverde se dio la vuelta queriendo salir rápidamente de aquella sección, pero como aquel parecía ser el día mundial de la biblioteca, se encontró con un fría y penetrante mirada ¿Qué le dio a todo el mundo que esta en la biblioteca?

"Evans" dijo fríamente el muchacho "¿Cómo es que andas sola por estos lugares?"

"Déjala en paz, SNIVELLUS" Lily se volteo para ver de donde provenía aquella voz, aunque tenia muy claro quien era...

"¡OH! Pero que tenemos aquí... a San Potter, pero ¿qué hace su excelencia en un lugar tan publico como una biblioteca?, eso es para plebeyos" Lily se removió incomoda.

"Por que no te pierdes Sev… Snape" esta vez habló la chica.

"Así que al final caíste ante los encantos de Potter, sangre suc..." pero no pudo continuar ya que una mano había propinado un fuerte golpe.

"¡James!"

"Te lo advertí, Snivellus" dijo tomando a Lily del brazo y dándose la vuelta rumbo a la puerta de la biblioteca.

"¡James no debiste hacer eso!" reprendió la pelirroja una vez fuera de la biblioteca. En cualquier otra circunstancia estaba segura que James hubiera tenido un castigo seguro.

"Lo siento, Lily" dirigió su mirada a la chica "pero tu sabes Snape es desesperante..."

"No importa..." Lily se mordió el labio tratando de pensar que debía hacer "Gracias James" y por segunda vez en la semana un beso fue depositado en la en la mejilla del muchacho y al igual que la primera vez quedo paralizado, viendo como la pelirroja se despedía con la mano y salía corriendo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa Potter?" se pregunto mentalmente después de un par de segundos

Luego de pasar unos veinte minutos transcribiendo el extenso párrafo del libro que necesitaban, Nathalie lo cerró y releyó el pergamino que acaba de escribir. Bien ahora tendría que ir a dejar el libro a la mesa de los merodeadores. "Genial" pensó sarcásticamente. Ahora donde se supone que estaba la famosa mesa...

Luego de pasar 10 minutos buscando por la gran biblioteca decidió que lo mejor era volver a su mesa, si querían el libro que lo buscaran ellos...

"Summers – la misma voz que interrumpió su trabajo hace cerca de media hora la llamaba.

"Toma Black ya lo desocupe" dijo mientras le entregaba el libro.

"Cierto, gracias Summers

"De nada Black" sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Por primera vez en sus siete años en Hogwarts Sirius pudo ver una sonrisa dirigida a él de aquella extraña muchacha, no era un sonrisa espectacular, si no mas bien tranquila. Se quedo un par de segundos después analizando la situación, y luego, inmediatamente se dirigió donde sus amigos, él también con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

"Hola Peter" saludo James a su amigo que estaba prácticamente dormido sobre la mesa de la biblioteca "¿y los chicos?"

"No lo sé" respondió el chico

"Hola" saludó Remus que llegaba con una gran sonrisa donde sus amigos

"Hola Moony ¿En contraste el libro?"

"¿El libro?..."

"¿El libro que fuiste a buscar?" James negó con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde esta Sirius?" preguntó Remus tratando de cambiar el tema

En ese mismo momento el susodicho salía detrás de una estantería cercana

"¡Ah! Hola chicos ¿dónde estaban?"

"¿Dónde estabas tu?" quiso saber Remus

"Conversando con unas amigas..." respondió Sirius sin darle importancia

"Bien ¿y el libro?" preguntó James por segunda vez

"¿Que? Oh acá toma" dijo entregándole el pesado volumen

"Hola, Nathy" saludo la pelirroja, cuando llego a la mesa y se sentó

"Lily, ¿ya conseguiste el libro?" pregunto interesada su amiga

"¿Libro?"

"Si Lily, el libro que fuiste a buscar"

"No estaba" pero una carcajada de ¿adivinen quien? las interrumpió. Vieron a Catherine despedirse de Lupin y dirigirse a su propia mesa

"Hola chicas" saludo alegremente

"Hola Cath" saludo Lily

"Catherine, ¿y el libro?" pregunto Nath.

"Ups..."

"¿Qué se supone que estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo?" Luego de pensar un momento mas añadió "¿Cómo se supone que haremos los deberes de pociones si no tenemos

los libros?"

Una bonita mañana de sábado comenzaba en Hogwarts, despertando a todos sus habitantes incluso a algunos que no querían despertar.

"Vamos Lily, levántate ya" suplicó una de sus amigas

"Si Lily, venga ya, te dijimos que no iba a pasar nada malo" dijo la muchacha morena que se encontraba frente al espejo.

"¡No quiero!"

"¡Lily!"

"Pero chicas según mi horóscopo, hoy es mi día de mala suerte"

"Lily, tu no crees en esas cosas, ni siquiera estas en adivinación"

"¡OH! Esta bien, pero si termino ahogada en el gran lago será vuestra responsabilidad" respondió rendida la pelirroja, levantándose por fin...

"¡SIRIUS!"

Un grito despertó el placido sueño de todos los estudiantes de septimo curso de Gryffindor

"JAMES, podrías por favor, dejarnos dormir por favor" respondió otro de los residentes de aquella habitación

El muchacho lo ignoró "Sirius, ¡Sirius Despierta!" dijo sacudiendo a su amigo

"¿Qué? Au, cuidado James ¿Qué quieres?" el muchacho parecía muy enfadado...

"¡Sirius no encuentro mi peine!"

"James tu NO tienes peine"

"Si, si tengo"

"No, no tienes ¡el ultimo que tuviste lo rompiste en primer año!"

"No puede ser, como voy a ir a Hogsmeade con este aspecto"

"James, tranquilízate, tu nunca te peinas" luego de un par de segundos el chico agrego "además todavía faltan 3 horas para tu cita... ahora quieres dejarme dormir por favor..." el muchacho se dio la vuelta para tratar de recuperar su sueño

"Pero... pero..."

"¡JAMES!" Gritaron todos los merodeadores restantes...

"Esta bien..." dijo a regañadientes...


	4. Conociendo Facetas

**Conociendo facetas**

"Prongs, nosotros nos vamos" dijo amablemente Remus, despidiéndose de su amigo

"Si, y no nos extrañes" añadió Sirius sarcásticamente

"Chao James"

"Adiós, chicos nos vemos"

"Y no olvides ser caballero"

"Si, trata de no molestarla tan rápido"

"Ok, adiós chicos"

"Trata de no alardear tanto"

"Y no la lleves a Zonko, creo que a algunas chicas no le gusta" Sirius negó con la cabeza

"Adiós chicos"

"Y no se te ocurra llevarla a La cabeza de Puerco"

"Y déjate en paz el cabello"

"ADIOS CHICOS"

"Esta bien, esta bien, ya nos vamos" los tres muchachos se dirigieron lentamente las puertas, como si repentinamente fueran a recordar alguna advertencia mas que decirle a James

El muchacho esperaba impacientemente a la pelirroja, luego de pasar cerca de una hora frente al espejo se dirigió con sus amigos al Gran comedor a desayunar. Esperaba ver a Lily desayunando también, pero no bajó, ni ella ni ninguna de sus amigas.

Luego de esperar a que Peter terminara de devorar todo lo que encontrara en la mesa se encaminaron al Vestíbulo. Él, ahora, esperaba ansioso la llegada de Lily Evans

"¡Auch! Ten mas cuidado

"Lo siento Lily" se disculpó Cath

"Chicas, tengo la comida" Nathalie, entró a la habitación llevando una gran carga de comida

"Uf, gracias al cielo, estoy muriendo de hambre" Lily hizo amago de levantarse pero fue rápidamente detenida por Cath

"Lily, tu aun no estas lista" Lily puso cara de fastidio, sinceramente no entendía por que sus amigas hacían todo ese rollo solo por un cita con Potter, la ponían mas nerviosa.

"¿Dónde esta Nath?" pregunto la pelirroja cuando salía del baño

"Fue a las cocinas"

"¿Para que?"

"Fue a buscar nuestro desayuno" respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

"¿Nuestro desayuno?"

"Claro, no pensaras que bajaremos al gran comedor ¿verdad?"

"¿Por que no?"

"Pues, no es obvio Lil, perderíamos demasiado tiempo"

"¿Para que queremos tiempo?"

"Pues, para que mas va a ser, para arreglarte para tu cita, ahora basta de preguntas, comienza a prepararte. Elegí tu atuendo esta en tu cama"

Ahora la pelirroja se encontraba frente al espejo viendo como su amiga "jugaba" con su cabello.

"Cathy, llegare tarde" dijo por enésima vez, mientras consultaba su reloj.

"Ya, casi Lily espera un momento. Nathy podrías pasarme eso de ahí por favor. Ok. Gracias. Lista Lily" La chica se miro frente al espejo. ¿Qué había hecho esa loca con su cabello??

"Cathy ¿que se supone que hiciste?" el chica tenia el pelo tomado en una cola alta, pero tenia algunos mechones que caían rebeldes por toda su cara. No se veía mal, pero no era algo que usaría normalmente.

"Lily, es un peinado que vi en una revista, es la ultima moda. Además estoy segura de que le gustara a Potter" dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Al ver la cara de sus dos amigas, Lily no pudo hacer nada.

"Oh, esta bien"

La espera se estaba volviendo inaguantable, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se encontraban camino al pueblo, pero la pelirroja no daba señales de vida, ¿y si había decidido no ir? Una oleada de pánico inundo a James ante este pensamiento, pero fue rápidamente olvidada al ver a la persona que había ocupado cada uno de sus pensamientos toda la semana pasada. Realmente se veía linda, tenia el pelo tomado en una cola alta, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que según los registros de James solo se había tomado el cabello en 3 oportunidades que fueron para clases de Herbologia y Criaturas Mágicas. Llevaba una combinación sencilla e incluso iba un poco maquillada, muy natural...

"Hola James" saludo la recién llegada, esbozando una sonrisa

"Hola Lily, vamos" trato de sonar seguro, se dirigieron silenciosamente hacia uno de los carros que los llevarían a Hogsmeade.

"Bien y ¿que te gustaría hacer primero?" preguntó cuando se bajaban de la diligencia.

Lily medito un poco antes de contestar" Podríamos ir a Zonko" sugirió la muchacha. James sonrió "Algunas chicas no le gusta", ja!, pero Lily Evans no era cualquier chica.

"Esta bien"

"¿Dónde crees que este Prongs?"

"No lo se Sirius, ya te lo dije" era la quinta vez que Remus respondía esa pregunta. Ellos se encontraban Honeyducks, comprando todo lo que se ponía frente a ellos, Peter había desaparecido, probablemente se perdió por ahí "Creo que se me están acabando la ranas de chocolates... llevare un paquete, tu que piensas Sirius, ¿Chocolate Irlandés o Francés?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" todos los chocolates son iguales ¿o no?

"Tiene una gran diferencia, los Irlandeses ocupan un 70% del cacao importado de....."

"Ok, ok, ok... ya entendí, mejor vamos a las Tres Escobas, esto de ver tanto chocolate me dio hambre" Al final Remus llevo un poco de los dos chocolates.

El local se encontraba lleno, completamente lleno, cada una de las mesas se encontraban ocupadas.

"Bien... que hacemos" pregunto el muchacho de ojos grises claramente ofuscado, podía escuchar a su estomago gritándole por comida

"¡OH! Mira allá esta Cath y Nathalie"

"¿Catherine Barker?"

"¿Conoces otra Cath?" preguntó el chico tomándole el brazo y llevándolo a la mesa

"Podría ser la de quinto de Ravenclaw o la Slytherin o..."

"Ya entendí Sirius"

"Hola Cath, Natalie" saludó con una sonrisa

"¡Hola Remus!" respondió la muchacha entusiasmada "Hola Black, ¿cómo están?"

Natalie hizo un gesto con la mano y sonrió como saludo

"Bien Cathy, y ¿tu?"

"Bien también" y como si adivinara sus pensamientos añadió "siéntense con nosotras, parece que no hay otro lugar disponible. Nath te toca a ti ir a buscar las cervezas de mantequilla y la comida.

Una vez que la muchacha se fue, Remus y Catherine se sumergieron nuevamente en una emocionante conversación, Sirius solo los miraba y no pudo evitar notar que había algo extraño en su amigo. No era Remus el que siempre estaba preocupado de los demás, más bien parecía como si simplemente fuera él. Lo cual era extraño ya que Lupin, rara vez se mostraba así de alegre y entusiasta.

"¿Para quien son esas bromas que compraste?" ambos chicos salían de Zonko, cargados de bolsas y cosas que acaban de adquirir

"Oh, son para Petunia" al ver la cara de confusión, del muchacho agrego "es mi hermana" pero al decir esto la cara de James mostró aun mas confusión" no nos llevamos muy bien"

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo se, simplemente me odia"

"No lo creo Lily, es tu hermana, las une la sangre"

"No sé James, no siempre fue igual, pero cuanto mas tiempo pasa menos parecemos hermanas, desde que recibí mi carta de Hogwarts no podemos estar solas en una habitación sin gritarnos" un par de segundos después añadió" a veces creo que deberíamos dejarlo, después de todo creo que mis padres son los que mas sufren...."

"Creo que deberías arreglar las diferencias con tu hermana, por tus padres y por ti, después de todo la familia es lo que nunca te abandonara"

Lily miraba sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sabía que James estaba en lo cierto pero le costaba mucho admitirlo. Petunia y ella se habían hecho mucho daño.

"Lo sé, pero....no sé...tratare de hacer algo en vacaciones..." dijo al fin resignada.

El muchacho medito un par de segundos "Cuando tengamos hijos se querrán mucho" concluyó con un pequeña sonrisa.

"Claro que se querrán mucho, serán herman...." pero no termino la frase, sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían furiosamente, ¿Hijos? ¿¡HIJOS CON JAMES POTTER!? Su subconsciente la había traicionado. La sonrisa del muchacho se amplio notablemente, y Lily no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

"Y bueno..." Lily trato de romper el incomodo silencio que los inundo" ¿Cómo es tu familia?

"Normal, diría yo, mis abuelos son geniales, bueno mi abuela hace unos pasteles geniales, estoy seguro de que te encantaran, y mi abuelo tiene una gran biblioteca que seguro te gustara..."James parecía muy entusiasmado.

"¿Y que hay de tus padres?"

La mirada de James se ensombreció, en ese instante Lily supo que no debió hacer esa pregunta "Murieron"

Lily no supo como reaccionar, eso era terrible "Yo....Lo siento" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular. El James alegre y vivaz había desaparecido, esa era una faceta completamente desconocida por Lily

"Los mataron" añadió amargamente James mientras miraba el cielo" yo tenia 10 años, recuerdo que la casa estaba llena de gente desconocida, luego estaba en la habitación de mis padres, recuerdo que mi abuela estaba destrozada, yo no entendía nada... hasta que mi abuelo me lo explicó..." cerró los ojos tratando de borrar las imágenes que inundaban su cabeza.

Lily definitivamente se sentía descolocada, no sabia que decir para consolar al chico, aunque no sabia que era perder a tus padres, comprendía el dolor de James. Posó tímidamente su mano sobre la del muchacho, tratando de reconfortarlo, al parecer le era muy difícil hablar del tema

"Yo...James, no se que decirte..."James volvió a mirar a Lily

"Lily, ¿has oído hablar de Voldemort?" al oír ese nombre, Lily, se estremeció.

"Toma" una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Gracias" dijo aceptando la bebida que Nathalie le ofrecía

"Lupin, Cath tomad vuestras bebidas" la chica les entrego una a cada uno.

"Gracias" ambos sonrieron y siguieron con su emocionante conversación que ahora era de Quidditch. Los dos muchachos restantes solo veían el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, luego se miraron y sin mediar ninguna palabra una carcajada se extendió por todos los rincones de las Tres Escobas.

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?" pregunto Remus extrañado

"Nada Remus nada" el muchacho hacia vanos esfuerzos por tratar de calmar su risa pero le era imposible.

"Si, vosotros seguid, nosotros nos vamos" Nathalie tomo del brazo a Sirius y literalmente lo arrastro hasta la salida.

"¿Qué le pasa a ellos?" la muchacha solo se encogió de hombros. ¿Desde cuando Nath y Black se llevaban? ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que los veía juntos.

"No puedo creer que Cath sea tan poco obvia" exclamo una vez fuera del lugar Nathalie.

"¿Y Remus? Desde donde yo estaba podía ver hasta sus muelas de lo mucho que sonreía. Me cae bien Barker, parece muy simpática"

"Es mi mejor amiga, no puedo decir nada malo contra ella" Nath se encogió de hombros "Remus también es simpático, y parece ser el mas centrado de todos ustedes" concluyó con una sonrisa.

"¡Yo también soy centrado!"

"Aja" dijo ella incrédula.

"¡Es verdad!"

"Inmaduro, bromista y mujeriego no están en mi definición de centrado" no parecía un reproche, si no mas bien un hecho. Sirius meditó la respuesta.

"Si quisiera podría ser centrado" Nath solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando "¿Por qué nunca habíamos hablado Summers?"

Ella pensó un poco antes de contestar "No somos caracteres compatibles supongo" él la miró interrogante "Tú eres histriónico, te gusta llamar la atención y tener miles de conocidos. Yo soy... todo lo opuesto, prefiero un perfil más bajo y tener pocos pero buenos amigos" La chica sonrió al ver que lo dejaba pensando.

"Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos acá?, el traidor de sangre y una de sus amiguitas sangre sucia" los chicos se voltearon, Nathalie notó que la persona que habló le era extrañamente familiar...

"Déjanos paz Regulus" el muchacho parecía estar a punto de echar chispas por los ojos.

"Hermanito, hermanito ¿qué te he dicho acerca de tus malas juntas?" ¿Hermanito? ¿Desde cuando Black tenia un hermano en Slytherin? Aunque a decir verdad tenían un enorme parecido, eran casi de la misma estatura, el mismo tono de cabello, aunque Sirius lo tenia un poco mas largo; y los ojos: los de Sirius eran gris oscuro los de hermano eran mas claros, la gran diferencia era que en los ojos de Sirius se notaba calidez, alegría sin embargo los de Regulus eran como hielo, fríos y penetrantes... "no es bueno para un Black que lo vean con esta clase de gentuza" añadió mientras miraba con desprecio a Nathalie.

¡Zaz!, en menos de un segundo el Slytherin se encontraba en el suelo con la nariz rota...

"¡¡¡Nunca me escuchaste, nunca, te metas con uno de mis amigos!!!" grito con furia Sirius, seguido de eso, tomo el brazo de la chica firmemente y se la llevo rápidamente

En silencio caminaron cerca de diez minutos, lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada del muchacho y de vez en cuando una que otra palabrota dirigida hacia su ¿hermano?

"Sirius, ¿quién era él?" se atrevió a preguntar Nathalie.

"Regulus Black, mi hermano" así que Sirius de verdad tenia un hermano en Hogwarts.

"Ah" fue el único sonido que emitió.

"Siento lo que paso, de verdad, solo que mi hermano...argh, ¡¡¡es insufrible!!!

"No tiene importancia" trató de calmarlo un poco, después de todo había conocido Slytherins peores, el tal Regulus era solo uno mas del montón" Gracias

"¿Por qué?

"Por lo de recién..."la chica dijo esto mirando fijamente los ojos grises del joven Black.

Un leve rubor subió por la mejillas del muchacho "No ha sido nada, solo que no me gusta que se metan con mis....amigos..." termino la oración con una sonrisa.

"Entonces... somos ¿amigos?" pregunto con un leve tono de inseguridad.

Esta vez el chico se encogió de hombros.

Por una angosta calle de Hogsmeade dos muchachos caminaban en silencio. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Aun iban cogidos de la mano, Lily no tuvo el valor para separar la unión, sentía que de esa forma estaba demostrando la comprensión y el cariño hacia el chico.

Se sentía realmente mal, primero no debió hacer esa pegunta y luego cuando James le contó de Voldemort, ella sabia que era un mago que practicaba las artes oscuras pero no se le había pasado por la mente todo el daño que estaba causando en el mundo mágico. Estaba buscando seguidores y al parecer ya había muchos en sus filas.

"Ya es tarde, mejor regresamos al castillo" dijo el James

"¿James?"Pregunto con suavidad. El chico se giro "No estas solo"

Y con esas tres palabras en la cabeza regresaron al castillo, seguros de que si se unían nada malo podría pasarles...

--------------------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro capitulo se me fue....y creo que me salió mas corto que el anterior =S, pero bueno no podía alargarlo porque sería muy forzado, así hasta acá lo dejo....espero que se de su agrado...XD.

Bueno x fin llego el capitulo de la cita, y no le fue tan mal (esta bien ¬¬ tal vez fue un poco ¿triste?), pero en el fondo les sirvió para conocerse y todo eso, no me peguen!!. También aparecieron nuevos Regulus y Ustedes-Ya-Saben-Quien. =S Y ahora los reviews XD

**Lilychan:** Gracias x el Review, para ser sincera yo también prefiero a Jamsie con el pelo desordenado le da estilo ñ.

**Maldrake:** Gracias por el review de verdad...XD, y bueno respecto a lo de fic, yo tb creo que no lo puedo cortar ahora, quedaría un tanto...mmm..¿inconcluso?, asi que supongo que seguiré hasta que ya no pueda ;), espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capi.

**Ely-Barchu:** Jajaja, pues acá lo tienes, no fue la cita perfecta, pero se la pasaron bien (esta bien, esta bien T.T, tal vez no tanto)), pero como dice el titulo del capitulo tenían que conocer otras facetas ¿no?, como lei x ahí...(o lo vi en la tele ), no puedes enamorarte de quien no conoces nada...o algo así, pero bueno, gracias x tu reviews...espero que siguas leyendo y que te guste el capitulo.

**Herm25:** Bueno acá tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. Gracias por el review!...XD

**Prongsaddicted:** Gracias de verdad!, no se si Lily le dio mas bola a James en este capitulo, pero están mas cercanos ¿no?, por lo menos ya ninguno de los dos se cohíbe, y bueno lo de la pregunta...mmm...creo que son las hormonas, ya entiendes la inseguridad...ufff, esa es una de las cosas malas de ser mujer, ¿me querrá o no me querrá?, horrible T.T, pero en fin....Espero que te guste este capitulo...

**Antonietta:** Hola!!, jaja al parecer ninguno estaba realmente interesado en los deberes de pociones, pero quien lo estaría si de repente la biblioteca se pone tan interesante ;), jajaja, y respecto a lo de los hombre es cierto, cambien y se ponen mas graciosos, jejeje, pero = son lindos ;). Ya somos dos, realmente los merodeadores últimamente me han cautivado, los adoro!!!!, son geniales.... Bueno acá esta la "cita" espero que te guste de verad....y muchas gracias por el review!

**Misao CG:** Acá esta la continuación!!! Espero que te guste de verdad y la cita...m...pues ya la viste, espero que te haya gustado. Un millón de gracias por el review

**Y a todo aquel que este leyendo, espero que le haya agradado el capitulo...**

Dejad R/R pleaseee, ya saben sube el autoestima ;), y les estaré infinitamente agradecida XD

ºoOºCaritoºOoº  
Miembro de la orden Siriusana


	5. Quidditch, celebraciones e ¿Insomnio?

**Quidditch, Celebraciones e ¿Insomnio?**

El Quidditch era, por la mayoría, considerado el mejor juego del mundo, y James Potter no era la excepción. Le fascinaba ese deporte desde pequeño cuando su padre y él se pasaban horas jugando, le encantaban sentir el viento golpeando fuertemente su cara cuando aceleraba, la sensación de vértigo que muchas veces le producía bajar en picada, sentir la fría pelotita dorada tratando de escapar de sus manos, sencillamente se sentía libre cada vez que se sentaba sobre una escoba.

El muchacho se preparaba tranquilamente para el nuevo enfrentamiento que se avecinaba, Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff; Podía sentir a las alegres personas que llenaban poco a poco todas las graderías, muchos de ellos solo venían a pasar un buen rato o simplemente a apoyar a su equipo, pero había otro resto que simplemente querían pasar todo el partido abucheándolo. Sinceramente a él le daba lo mismo, claro, siempre y cuando cierta pelirroja no se encontrara en esa minoría. Y ahora estaba seguro de que no era así.

Un par de semanas pasaron desde que llegaron juntos y tomados de las manos al castillo, y su "relación" como le podrían llamar, mejoraba cada día más. De partida Lily no le gritaba todo el día, y él no la perseguía todo el día (solo lo necesario). Él 'trataba' de no molestar a Snape y Lily 'trataba' de soportar el ego de James...

"James, ya es hora de tu "discurso" su amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos

"¿Qué?...a si claro" James era, además de buscador de Gryffindor, el capitán del equipo "Bien muchachos... hoy es el gran día, ¡¡¡EL GRAN DIA EN DONDE APLASTAREMOS A LOS HUFFLEPUFF!!! ¡¡¡A JUGAR!!!..." Todos los integrantes del equipo vitorearon. James odiaba tener que dar un discurso antes de los partidos, prefería no aburrir a los jugadores.

"¡Nath! Date prisa, ¡nos perderemos el comienzo del partido!" exclamó una chica pelirroja que se encontraba en la mesa de Gryffindor

"Relájate Lily, son solo las dos cincuenta y cinco… ¡Las dos cincuenta y cinco! ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Vamos!"

Por los terrenos del colegio de magia de Inglaterra, tres muchachas corrían por los terrenos del antiguo castillo. A lo lejos se podían oír las ovaciones de las graderías del estadio de Quidditch, que probablemente estaban animando a sus equipos.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del estadio de Quidditch, se detuvieron a recuperar aire.

"Parece que ya comenzó el partido" dijo Cath que tenia una mano en un costado.

"Bueno entonces entremos..."

Las tres chicas se encontraban paradas en las graderías de Gryffindor

"Bien... ¿donde nos sentamos?" preguntó Nath ofuscada.

Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, ya que una de sus amigas se encontraba muy concentrada viendo "el partido" y la otra buscando "algo" en las graderías de Gryffindor.

"¡Mira ahí esta Remus!" exclamó la rubia

"WoW, que interesante Cath" dijo utilizando un tono claramente sarcástico "pero yo quiero saber donde nos sentaremos"

"Hay unos lugares junto a Remus"

"OH, ¡que suerte!" dijo tratando de aparentar una falsa emoción.

"Entonces vamos" Lily empezó a caminar mientras desviaba la mirada del partido.

Luego de atravesar vergonzosamente a toda gradería de Gryffindor (Disculpa, Permiso, Lo siento, AUCH), se ubicaron listas para ver el partido.

"Gryffindor tiene la Quaffle, Brown se dirige peligrosamente a los postes de Hufflepuff, ten cuidado con esa Bludger lanzada por Diggory, la esquiva, ¡SI!, anota, 70 a 30 a favor de Gryffindor"

La voz en Off de Michael Jordan [El padre de Lee, no el jugador de basketball...lo siento tengo falta de imaginación con lo de los nombres...], se escuchaba por todos lo rincones del gran estadio de Hogwarts.

Black lanza furiosamente la bludger a Bones, que deja caer la quaffle, Gryffindor esta en posesión se acerca y ¡¡¡Anota!!!

James buscaba concentrado la pelotita dorada por todo el estadio, ese era su último año en Hogwarts y quería ganar la copa de quidditch por última vez, dio un par de vueltas más por el estadio tratando de ver la Snitch.

¡LA HA VISTO! ¡POTTER VA A TODA VELOCIDAD DETRÁS DE LA SNITCH! Todos los espectadores centraron la vista en el buscador de Gryffindor.

"Vamos James tu puedes" Lily miraba nerviosa los movimientos del chico, iba demasiado rápido, lo cual era muy peligroso... ¿Y si le pasaba algo?

Faltaba poco...un metro...medio metro.......podía sentir al otro buscador volando justo detrás de él...veinte centímetro...solo un poco mas...y ganarían...

Silbatazo final

¡LA TIENE! ¡¡JAMES POTTER ACABA DE ATRAPAR LA SNITCH!! ¡¡GRYFFINDOR GANÁ 230 A 30!!

"¡¡¡SI!!!"Toda la gradería de Gryffindor gritaba con euforia. Lily y Cath saltaban y bailaban la danza de la victoria. Remus solo las veía divertido. Nath se preguntaba si valió la pena recorrer todos los terrenos del colegio corriendo para ver cinco minutos de partido. Pero bueno, la vida no es justa, por lo menos tendrían fiesta en la sala común.

"¡Así se hace amigo!" grito Sirius desde la otra escoba. James solo sonreía, habían ganado un partido importante, estaban un paso más cerca de la copa de quidditch, lo mas seguro es que luego tendrían una gran fiesta en "su" honor.

¿Qué se supone que hacen los jugadores en los vestidores? Llevaban cerca de una hora ahí dentro. Lily esperaba tranquilamente fuera de los vestidores con Nath. Catherine fue a "organizar" la fiesta de la sala común y no había forma de que se quedara sola esperando a James.

No estaban solas, parte de la delegación del "Fan Club de los Merodeadores", como acostumbraban llamarle, esperaba también.

El sonido de una puesta abriéndose informó a todos que el equipo estaba listo para abandonar el campo de Quidditch.

Los primeros jugadores en salir fueron un golpeador y el guardián, justo atrás de ellos venían las tres cazadoras.

Las dos últimas siluetas se asomaron por la entrada de los vestidores, Lily se levanto rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo.

James se sobresaltó, en un segundo tenia a Lily entre sus brazos

"¡Jugaste bien buscador!"

"Gracias por el cumplido mi bella damisela" así era su relación las ultimas semana, con un poco de flirteo y muchas demostraciones de cariño amistoso.

Ambos se retiraron ignorando olímpicamente a todos los que estaban fuera de los vestidores esperándolos.

Sirius y Nath solo los observaban divertidos se estaban acostumbrando a ser ignorados a menudo por la pareja.

"Tu también jugaste bien" dijo ella

"Lo sé... pero gracias" ella solo puso los ojos en blanco, definitivamente el ego de Sirius seguía intacto...

"Bien vamos, una fiesta te espera muchachote" ellos también se retiraron ignorando por completo a todas las "Fans" de Sirius, que esperaban para felicitarle.

"¿Dónde demonios se metieron todos los jugadores?" preguntó Cath a Remus

"Ni idea" dijo encogiéndose de hombros

"Se supone que la fiesta es por ellos... y ellos no se aparecen..."

En la sala común se encontraba la casa de los leones en pleno festejando la victoria en Quidditch, lo único que faltaba ahí era... bueno... los jugadores...

Cath y Remus se encontraban en un rincón de la sala común, desde ahí podían ver a Peter conversando animadamente con unas alumnas de quinto, a unos alumnos de primero discutiendo cual era el mejor deporte ("¡Es el Football!" "Claro que no, ¡Es el quidditch!""De que están hablando, es el Tenis"), en fin, podían ver gran parte de la sala común.

"Lo más probable es que se estén poniendo de acuerdo sobre las practicas"

"¡AJA! ¿Y no podrían hacerlo en otro momento?" Remus solo se encogió de hombros, a través de la ventana pudo ver las primeras estrellas asomándose en el cielo, y también la luna... dentro de dos días él volvería a sufrir su maldición en la casa de los gritos... Suspiró, cuanto le gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y evitar que ese maldito hombre lobo lo mordiera.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" la muchacha interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"No, nada, olvídalo..." dijo sin desviarla mirada de la ventana, Cath miró por la ventana también.

"La luna es linda..."

"Si" Remus respondió con voz melancólica.

"¿Estas seguro de que estas bi..."

"Ahí vienen los jugadores..." el grito de una alumna de primero anunció la llegada del equipo de Quidditch, interrumpiendo así, la conversación de los chicos.

Todos los integrantes de Gryffindor comenzaron a aplaudir y ovacionar al equipo. Un par de segundos mas tarde el grupo se disperso por toda la sala.

"Jugaron excelente chicos" dijo jovialmente Cath.

"Gracias, ya lo sabíamos..." Sirius le guiño un ojo.

"¿Siempre son así de egocéntricos?"

"La mayor parte del tiempo así es..." respondió Remus saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

"¡Oye!" James lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido

"¿Qué?, es verdad..." Remus le saco la legua de manera infantil. Lily rodó los ojos.

"Ya egocéntricos, vamos a divertirnos..."

Y... bueno ustedes ya saben lo que ocurre luego de un partido de Quidditch, se divierten hasta muy tarde luego llega la profesora McGonagall y se acaba la fiesta.

3 AM SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR

El sonido de pasos inundo toda la desierta sala común, los vestigios de la celebración de Quidditch eran evidentes, la chimenea crepitaba levemente, los sillones y sillas se encontraban es su mayoría lejos de su lugar habitual, en fin estaba completamente desordenada.

La muchacha se acerco lentamente a la ventana con vista al lago, era algo extraño en ella el no poder dormir pero cuando pasaba, técnicamente era imposible poder conciliar sueño hasta el día siguiente. Tenia una vista hermosa, la luna se encontraba en lo mas alto del cielo, que en ese momento se encontraba inundado de estrellas, era una lastima que la mayoría de los alumnos ignorara toda la belleza del castillo en la noche. Pero sin embargo había algo que no encajaba... a las orillas del lago se podía apreciar una tenue sombra que se movía, por el tamaño se adivinaba que no era Hagrid, ni tampoco ninguna criatura que habitase el castillo...pero si no era eso ¿qué era entonces?, fuese lo que fuese no se quedaría con la duda, si algo había aprendido en su corta vida era que no debía arrepentirse de las cosas que su hace, si no mas bien de las que no se hacen. Además necesitaba algo que hacer el resto de la noche y que mejor que un paseo nocturno por Hogwarts y sus terrenos.

El crujido de las grandes puertas del Castillo anunció la salida de una joven muchacha del colegio, el camino había sido un verdadero acto suicida. Fue descubierta por la Sra. Norris pero gracias a Dios con un poco de ayuda inconsciente de Peeves se había librado de un castigo seguro, luego casi fue sorprendida por un par de prefectos que se encontraban patrullando, sin nombrar la embarazosa situación en la que encontró a un par de alumnos mientras trataba de escapar, definitivamente era mejor descartar los paseitos nocturnos para la próxima.

Pero ahora estaba libre de peligro, a menos claro, que Hagrid se encontrara dando un paseo nocturno por los terrenos de Hogwarts, cosa que dudaba.

Se dirigió rápidamente a las orillas del lago, en parte porque quería saber quien era la sombra que había visto momentos antes, y también por que le encantaba la magia que irradiaba el lago, en especial cuando era de noche.

Pero no había nada ahí, solo tranquilidad y paz, nada más, en cierta forma se sintió decepcionada de no encontrar lo que venia ha buscar pero de todas formas eso merecía la pena...

"¿Cath?" ese fue su regreso a la realidad, se volteo rápidamente teniendo claro lo que encontraría...

"Hola Remus" saludó abstraídamente.

"¿Qué haces acá?" preguntó el muchacho confundido

"Nada en realidad, solo que no podía dormir....y bueno..."

"¿Paseo nocturno?"

"Exacto"

"Vaya Cath sabes que debería quitarte puntos por haber infringido el toque de queda ¿verdad?"

"No lo harías, de partida porque tú también los infringiste..." las mejillas del muchacho se encendieron levemente.

"Este...bueno...yo...

"Olvídalo Remus, no importa"

El silencio inundo a ambos jóvenes, aparentemente no había nada que decir, aunque en la cabeza de ambos vagas ideas iban y venían...

"Será mejor que entremos, comienza a hacer frió" pero ninguno de los dos se movió, tenían la extraña sensación de que ambos estaban ahí por algo, algo que aun no tenían claro que era...

Tal como el muchacho había pronosticado una suave brisa comenzó a mecer las ramas de los árboles. Pero eso tampoco pareció perturbar a los jóvenes... es mas el silencio parecía ser un poco sospechoso.

"Cath..."

Silencio

"Cath" volvió a llamarla el chico.

Silencio

Volteo la vista a la muchacha y la encontró.... ¡¿DORMIDA?!

"No me puede estar pasando esto a mi..." murmuro.

Bien, sería un camino difícil...no podía dejarla en la intemperie, cerca del bosque prohibido, donde quien sabe lo que había...

Gracias a Dios Cath no pesaba mucho, y que gracias a sus dolorosas transformaciones él no se encontraba en tan mal estado físico, para ser la persona más sedentaria del mundo claro...

Faltaba poco, solo un pasillo los separaban de la entrada a la sala común, Remus no entendía como tuvieron tan buena suerte, no se toparon con nada ni con nadie.

La dama gorda estaba en un profundo sueño, pero no comparable con el de Cath, que a pesar de todo el recorrido que atravesaron, de las enormes vueltas que tuvieron que dar para no se descubiertos y de todos los peligros a los que estuvieron expuestos no había mostrado ninguna señal de vida.

Luego de escuchar una larga reprimenda de la Sra. Gorda por despertarla, pudo acceder por fin a su sala común, aún con Cath entre sus brazos, el problema sería despertarla...

"¿Cath? Despierta..." pese a todos los intentos del muchacho ella parecía no querer despertar" ¡Cath! ¡POR FAVOR! Despierta...." los ruegos del chico eran inútiles, de repente una extraña luz proveniente de quien sabe donde, ilumino una jarra con agua que se encontraba sobre una mesa y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo por los labios del licántropo "Lo siento mucho Cath, no quería hacer esto pero...."

¡ZAZ!

Confusión, fue lo único que se pudo leer en la cara de la muchacha los próximos segundos...

"¡¡¡REMUS LUPIN!!!¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DESPERTARME DE ESA FORMA!!¡¡PODRIAS HABERME MATADO DE UN SUS...."pero le fue imposible continuar. El mismo muchacho al que iban dirigidos los gritos la tenía ahora fuertemente agarrada y se acercaba peligrosamente... "TO"

Y así, por mas extraño que pareciera se fundieron en un extraño beso, un beso que sería difícil de olvidar...

---------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

Hola!!!, ya LO SIENTO!!!. Se que fue un millón de tiempo sin actualizar pero tienen que entenderme [Carito se esconde tras una gran piedra que apareció de la nada]...pero tengo buenas excusas [creo]

Primero, comenzó el colegio XX ósea In my life! Es terrible, los profesores nos explotan!, por otro lado esta el aniversario del colegio, ósea son muchas horas invertidas para que un montón de jueces diga que tu trabajo esta horrible...T.T, por otro lado estan las tardes que invertí viendo las olimpiadas =P[Massu y González los amo!!!!!], además y lo mas terrible de todo fue que este capitulo lo tenia casi terminado y...se borro!! fue terrible...:'(, pero en fin, lo termine!!!! =P

Espero que les guste [Carito se esconde tras un árbol esquivando todos los tomates que son lanzados por el publico] y espero y si me da el tiempo suficiente el próximo capitulo estará para una semana o dos máximo, yupi se vienen la vacaciones de septiembre!

Muchas gracias a todas la persona que dejaron Reviews, no tengo mucho tiempo para responder pero muchas gracias de verdad!!!!!

**Hiyono-chan, Prongsaddicted, Pola, Lunita-L, chuku, Trixi-Black, Tatekanine, raipotter, Lilychan, Ely Barchu.**

Gracias!!

ºoOº CaritoX ºOoº

Miembro de la orden Siriusana


	6. Encontrones y crisis existenciales

**Disclaimer, nada de esto me pertenece...P**

**Capitulo 6**

**Encontrones y crisis existenciales**

"¿QUE TU HICISTE QUE?" el grito del muchacho de ojos grises se extendió por todos los rincones de la habitación.

"Eso Sirius..." respondió cansado el muchacho.

"Vaya... quién lo diría ¿No es así Prongs? ¡Crecen tan rápido!" Sirius se apoyo en el hombro de James simulando un llanto.

"¬¬, ¡SIRIUS!

"Ya ¡lo siento!, Pero Moony relájate, y ¿qué paso después?" Preguntó despreocupadamente el chico mientras buscaba algo en su baúl.

"Nada..."

"¿Nada?"

"¿A que te refieres con nada exactamente?" preguntó esta vez James, que parecía un poco más interesado en la conversación.

"Nada, quiero decir que nos dimos la buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su habitación..."

"¿O sea que no paso nada?" dijo Sirius incorporándose a la conversación.

"...¿Qué hago chicos?" cuestiono Remus, ignorando a Sirius

"Analicemos el asunto" Sirius comenzó a caminar en círculos con una mano en el mentón" A ti te gusta Cath ¿no es así?"

"Ehm, ¿sí?"

"Bien, y a ella le gusta tu ¿no?"

"Eh, no lo sé..." respondió dudoso el licántropo.

"Bien, bien..." Sirius seguía dando vueltas, Remus se pregunto como hacia para no marearse... "pero dices que se besaron ¿cierto?"

"Si, eso es lo que te acabo de contar...." definitivamente la salud mental de Sirius estaba dañada...

"Bien, entonces... solo ¡lánzate!..."finalizó el animago como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

"Lanzarme ¿adonde?..."

"Tu entiendes... a la piscina, a los leones... "puntualizó Sirius, que movía efusivamente las manos. La cara del hombre lobo era definitivamente un poema, ¿de que demonios estaba hablando ese sujeto que hacia llamarse su amigo?

Al notar la cara de confusión James salió en su ayuda...

"Lo que Sirius quiere decir es que hables con ella y que le digas lo que sientes..." Remus palideció

"No, no podría..."

"¡Oh! Claro que podrás... ¡y lo harás!, Eres un merodeador ¡por Dios ni que fuera tan difícil declararse a una chica!" exclamó Sirius comenzando a exaltarse.

"¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?"

"¿El que?"

"Declararte..."

"Ejem... bueno... cof... cof…" un leve tono carmesí se esparció por sus mejillas

"¿Nunca te has declarado?"

"Ehh... bueno... no" todos los habitantes de la habitación se miraron confundidos.

"¡Pero si hasta Peter se ha declarado alguna vez!" dijo James que parecía ser el mas asombrado, Sirius era como su hermano, y nunca se le ocurrió pensar eso...

"¡Hey!" exclamó Peter

"Pero chicos, ustedes saben que yo no necesito esas cosas..." Remus se mantenía pensativo.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro Padfood, no estaría tan seguro..."

Leves rayos de luz se filtraban entre las cortinas de la habitación de las chicas de septimo año de la casa Gryffindor, provocando que cierta pelirroja emitiera un leve gruñido. Luego de desperezarse observo detenidamente la habitación, Nath parecía estar en la misma condición que ella y Cath... ¿Dónde estaba Cath?

"Bueno días Lily"

"Buenos días Nath ¿Dónde esta Cath?"

"Bueno días chicas" Cath salió del baño parecía algo nerviosa y tenia una sonrisa muy forzada en los labios.

"Buenos días Cath ¿Te ocurre algo?" era extraño ver a Catherine de aquella manera...

"¿Algo? ¿Algo como que? ¿Tendría que pasarme algo? ¿TU CREES QUE DEBERIA PASARME ALGO?..." Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

"No claro que no pero..."

"PUES NO, NO ME OCURRE NADA..." Cath suspiró, "inhala... exhala... inhala... exhala..." –esta bien... lo siento chicas, tengo que ir a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, nos vemos..." Y salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a sus dos mejores amigas algo (muy) confundidas.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a ella?"

"¿Síndrome premenstrual?..." dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Adivina quien soy?" un par de manos tapo los ojos de la castaña sorpresivamente mientras se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente en el gran Comedor.

"Hmm, no lo sé, ¿Dumbledore?" respondió juguetonamente.

"MmM...NO..." negó el muchacho.

"¿Binns?" el muchacho negó nuevamente

"¡Lo tengo!....eres....Snape..."

"¡QUE! ¿Cómo que Snape?..." preguntó un horrorizado muchacho que al mismo tiempo destapaba los ojos de Nath. Ella soltó una risita al ver la cara del chico.

"Sabia que eras tu Sirius...relájate era solo una broma"

"¿Una broma? ¿UNA BROMA?, compararme a mi, el Gran Sirius Black, ¡con esa mata de pelo grasoso!" exclamó al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a la chica.

"¡Eres muy exagerado!, además puede que Snape sea un poco pedante pero no creo que sea lo mejor hacerle la vida imposible..."

"¿Tu que sugieres?" pregunto tomando una tostada

"¡Que lo dejes en paz de una vez por todas, Sirius...!"

"Por favor Nath, sabes perfectamente que nos hemos odiado por muchos años y siempre hemos tratado de hacernos la vida imposible mutuamente"

"Exactamente a eso me refiero... olvídate de ese asunto, sinceramente no entiendo cual es el objetivo de hacerle la vida imposible a una persona y que esa persona quiera hacértela también a ti..."

"¡ES DIVERTIDO!..." inmediatamente después de decir eso Sirius se arrepintió completamente, la mirada de reproche de la muchacha era aun peor que la de Mcgonagall.

"¡Así que ahora es divertido molestar gente por que si!"

"Yo no quise decir eso...es solo que...."

"Sabes algo Sirius, creo que hasta Peeves es mas maduro que tu..."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto extrañado el muchacho.

"Trata de descifrarlo tu solo" comenzó a tomar sus cosas "ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas un poco mas importantes que hablar con un niño" se levanto bruscamente y salio rápidamente del Gran comedor.

"¿Un niño?" se pregunto a si mismo Sirius. Mientras veía salir a la castaña aireada.

"Hola Sirius, ¿te ocurre algo?" pregunto el heredero de los Potter, quien acababa de llegar y había ocupado el puesto en el que hace un par de minutos estaba ubicada Nathalie.

"No, nada Prongs" dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras "¿tu crees que soy inmaduro?" inquirió seriamente luego de un par de segundos.

James parpadeo incrédulo, reconocía ese tono de voz en su amigo, estaba hablando en serio" Ehhhm, bueno Paddie, tal vez un poco pero esta bien, siempre has sido así, no tienes por que cambiar..." Sirius parecía un poco abatido.

"Sabes que... tienes razón, no tengo por que cambiar, siempre he sido así, y si no le gusta es su problema" dicho esto tomo todas sus cosas y se paro dispuesto ha abandonar su estancia.

"Así se habla Sirius....pero ¿de quien hablamos exactamente?" preguntó muy extrañado James.

"Nath" fue lo ultimo que escucho James antes de que Sirius se dirigiera rápidamente a la salida.

"¿Qué demonios le ocurre a todo el mundo?" murmuró para si mismo el chico.

"Buenos días James" saludó alegremente, y depositaba un beso en la mejilla" ¿Qué le pasa a Black?"

"Hola, Lils, Ni idea ¿por que?"pregunto James mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla a su tostada.

"Esta en el vestíbulo haciendo bailar a Snape en ropa interior..."dijo la muchacha tranquilamente. James la miro extrañado, ¿desde cuando Lily no intervenía con un ataque contra Snape? "No quise intervenir porque tenia hambre" añadió la pelirroja.

"Ah, claro...

"Si, oye James te puedo pedir un enorme favor..."

"Claro" respondió James mirándola embobado.

"Ya hiciste el trabajo para Mcgonagall..." el chico negó con la cabeza "¿podrías ayudarme por favor?, tengo problemas con todo ese movimiento de varitas" dijo la muchacha mientras movía la muñeca simulando un hechizo" además eres el mejor en Transformaciones de todo el colegio, por favor, por favor, por favor....

"Eh, claro ¿Ahora te parece bien?"

"Eh...Si claro... pero esperarme por favor, quiero terminar mi desayuno"

"Por supuesto"

Algo extraño pasaba con él y quería saber que, el único problema era como. Luego de que aceptara salir con él la primera vez se vio enfrascada en una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, él era un perfecto idiota con el que había peleado casi 7 años seguidos, y por el otro lado él también era una de las pocas personas que eran capaces de dejarla pensando toda la noche en como poder cambiarlas. Sabia que aquel desprecio que tal vez pudo sentir antes era historia. Ahora sentía que, con cada día que pasaba, esa necesidad de conocerlo mas, se hacia mayor. Estaba conciente de que detrás de esa faceta de "rebelde sin causa", había alguien sabio y, probablemente, sensible, como lo pudo comprobar aquella salida a Hogmeade casi 2 meses atrás. Fuese como fuese, James producía un extraño sentimiento, una mezcla de cariño y curiosidad...sin mencionar el claro atractivo físico del muchacho.

Para ser domingo los pasillos se encontraban con bastante afluencia de gente, y había cierta chica rubia entre toda la muchedumbre que definitivamente no estaba de muy buen humor... tras abandonar la habitación que compartía con sus 2 mejores amigas desde hace 7 años, Cath había hecho solo vagar por todo el castillo, pensando en todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior; si bien es cierto ella se sentía obviamente atraída por el muchacho de ojos dorados, no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento de inseguridad del cual era presa.

Todas y cada una de sus antiguas relaciones amorosas terminaron en un rotundo fiasco, no por falta de cariño por parte de ella sino por la gran dependencia que ameritaban ellas. Una vez comenzada la relación la mutua dependencia era evidente. Y no es que no le gustara sentirse querida y valorada por alguien, mas bien era esa sensación de no poder ser realmente libre de hacer lo que se le de la gana, si había algo malo en la personalidad de la muchacha era la necesidad de sentirse extremadamente libre e independiente de cualquier otro individuo...

Lamentablemente para ella, en ese mismo momento sentía que había tirado su "independencia" al tacho de la basura. No por haber besado a Remus, sino mas bien por la extraña necesidad que sentía actualmente de estar con aquel muchacho...

Por otro lado, la gente no parecía darse cuenta que la vida es corta y hay que aprovecharla, porque muchos de los que caminaban por aquel concurrido pasillo lo hacían tan lentamente que incluso su abuela hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo mas rápido.

"¡PODRIAS QUITARTE DEL CAMINO, EL PASILLO ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE AMPLIO COMO PARA QUE MITAD DEL COLEGIO PASE POR EL SIMULTANEAMENTE!" ese grito paralizó a mitad de pasillo incluyendo profesores y fantasmas.

"¡Señorita! Barker!" el color rosado invadió el rostro de la muchacha" ¿Se puede saber porque grita en medio del pasillo?

"Ehhm...bue… bueno, lo siento profesora...." respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza. El pasillo comenzaba a tener el movimiento normal. "Solo es que tenia un poco de prisa"

"Todos tenemos prisa Srta. Barker, pero no por eso vamos a gritarle a todo el mundo" añadió severamente la profesora Mcgonagall" relájese un poco creo que esta un poco estresada, ¿por que no sale a los jardines? Es un día hermoso" añadió luego de un par de segundos amablemente la profesora. La muchacha se preguntó como alguien podía cambiar el semblante tan rápidamente.

"Ehhh...claro profesora no volverá a suceder"

"Eso espero" dijo mientras reanudaba su camino.

Tal vez si era buena idea salir un rato a los terrenos, de verdad necesitaba un poco de aire.

El malestar al cual se veía sometido una vez al mes a causa de su "condición", era una terrible carga, y si a eso le sumamos su crisis existencial de adolescente se podría decir que aquel muchacho de cabello arenoso se encontraba en estado critico.

Esa noche sentiría el dolor desgarrante de ser poseído tanto física como sicológicamente por un ser malévolo y sin razón. Además del hecho de tener que cargar con la pila de sentimientos bajo la cual se encontraba. El día anterior evitó por todos los medio encontrarse con su amiga Cath. Definitivamente no era capaz de enfrentarla en ese momento, y probablemente nunca lo estuviese completamente, pero bajo la influencia dañina que la luna tenia sobre él, esta era la ocasión mas inoportuna para tener una conversación acerca de juegos del un corazón adolescente.

"¿Estas listo Remus?" se oyó una voz llamándolo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Ya bajo chicos, adelántense voy en seguida"

"Ya, pero no te retrases, tenemos DCAO." añadió una voz que pudo reconocer como la de James.

Remus se miró al espejo. Se veía muy demacrado, aun más de lo normal, además de las grandes ojeras que no podían ser originadas por otra cosa que las dos últimas noches de insomnio, obviamente no producidas por su enfermedad. ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser tan difícil? Se mojo la cara con agua helada, eso siempre lo despertaba. Miró por ultima vez su reflejo en el espejo, antes de salir del baño tomar sus cosas y dirigirse rápidamente a su clase, no tenia tiempo para desayunar posiblemente comería algo luego...

"Lily, ¡necesito tu ayuda urgente!" dijo su mejor amiga

"No te prestare mis deberes para que los copies." dijo automáticamente la muchacha mientras seguía desayunando.

"¡Por favor! Solo faltan 5 cms" la pelirroja no respondió" ¡Cathy!

"¿Qué?" Cath estaba como en las nubes, hecho que no paso desapercibido por sus dos mejores amigas.

"¿¡Préstame tu tarea por favor!?"

"¡Oh!, claro tómala" dijo despreocupadamente señalando su mochila y seguía jugando con su avena.

Ambas muchachas se miraron extrañadas.

"Cath ¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntó la morena.

"No, nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

"Estas rara, como abstraída" ambas muchachas la miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?, no... No se a que se refieren, ¡Oh! ¡Pero que tarde es! Llegare tarde ¡nos vemos!" se levanto rápidamente tomo sus cosas y se fue tan rápido que nadie alcanzo a parpadear.

"Hablaremos con ella mas tarde... pero démonos prisa debemos ir a la biblioteca antes" dijo la pelirroja.

"Si vamo...auch" el movimiento brusco de la muchacha hizo que chocara accidentalmente con un alumno de Ravenclaw que pasaba por ahí" ¡Anthony! Hola, Lo siento..."

"Nath...no te preocupes, no es nada. Vas a DCAO ¿no es así?

"Estemm...si, compartimos esa clase, vamos..."

"¡Por Dios! Peter ¿como demonios se te quedaron los deberes en el baño?" los merodeadores caminaban rápidamente para llegar a tiempo a su clase, ya que se vieron retrasados por la tarea perdida del chico.

"¡Ya dije que lo sentía!"

"Ufff...llegamos" todos los estudiantes se encontraban ya, en el salón de clases, pero el profesor aun no había llegado. James busco rápidamente el llamativo cabello rojo de Lily, la encontró sentada junto a Catherine, que parecía estar encerrada en su propio mundo. Un puesto mas adelante esta Nathalie sentada con...

"Walker... ¿desde cuando ellos son amigos?" preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido Sirius mientras se sentaba en su pupitre habitual sin despegar la mirada de su amiga.

"Mmm... Fueron novios hace como 2 años" dijo Peter.

Peter era conocido en la escuela como el mas grande chismoso de la generación, no había ninguna noticia, de ninguna índole, que él no supiera.

"¿Novios?" preguntó Sirius mientras volteaba la vista al merodeador mas pequeño.

"Si, en quinto creo, siempre estaban juntos " Sirius nunca lo había pensado. Él había tenido muchas novias a lo largo de los siete años en Hogwarts, es más, rara vez se le veía sin una chica, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar que Nathalie pudo tener novios antes. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no porque él no se hubiese interesado en la chica antes, no quería decir que nadie mas lo había hecho...un momento ¿interesado?, ¿desde cuando EL estaba interesado en ELLA?

"Bueno días alumnos, hoy veremos un hechizo de protección, pónganse en parejas por favor" Para desgracia de Sirius adivinen quien fue la pareja de Nath...

"¿Así que antiguo novio?" el tono del merodeador trató de esconder el reproche con el que estaba cargada la oración.

"Disculpa..."la muchacha se volteo con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

"Walker, tu exnovio..." dijo con un leve tono de resentimiento en la voz, más notorio.

"Anthony es uno de mis mejores amigos, si eso es lo que quieres saber" respondió la muchacha con indiferencia. Sirius trato de controlarse... quería saber si él también era uno de sus mejores amigos o si era algo…

"¿Y yo?" preguntó

"¿Tu que?" Qué demonios pretendía Sirius?

"¿Qué soy yo?" ella lo miro con desconfianza.

"Un amigo Sirius" dijo ella luego de un par de segundo, luego se volteo decidida a seguir su camino. Pero algo se lo impidió, Sirius la tomó rápidamente del brazo dándola vuelta, quedando no a una distancia muy prudente.

"¿Solo un amigo?" inquirió Sirius acercándose peligrosamente. ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?! se pregunto mentalmente "Ella es solo tu amiga"

"Si, Sirius ¿qué..que pretendes?" Ella trató de alejarse... pero era muy difícil. "Algo" se lo impedía.

"¿Yo? Yo no pretendo nada" dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Era una reacción impulsiva, él solo quería hablar con ella, pero una extraña fuera le "ordenaba" que hiciese eso. Sus labios por fin se rozaron...

"¡SIRIUS!" y se separaron bruscamente. El rubor en el rostro de Nathalie era evidente. ¿Qué era lo que se traía Sirius? Y ¿Por qué ella no se alejo rápidamente como debería haberlo hecho? Sirius parecía abatido.

"¿Qué ocurre Peter?"pregunto con voz fastidiada el chico.

"¡Es Remus, esta en la enfermería! ¡Date prisa!"

"¿¿Qué??...." Sirius desapareció por el pasillo antes de que alguien pudiese decir la palabra "confusión". Por otro lado, Nath salio corriendo en busca de Cath, tenia que saber lo de Remus...fuese lo que fuese no debía ser nada bueno.

----------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------

LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sé que prometí 2 semanas como máximo y no se que me paso... solo tuve una crisis de escritora, cada vez que me disponía a escribir algo, simplemente las palabras no salían, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

De ahora en adelante no prometeré nada...T.T, bueno en fin. ¿Les gusto este capitulo?, ¡espero que si! Y mucho....pero bueno eso es decisión vuestra.

Bien la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, así que respondo Reviews.

**Ely-Barchu:** Hola!, bueno ya ves volví a tardar mucho tiempo. Pero aca esta otro Capitulo. Espero que sea de tu agrado...XD

**Hiyono-chan:** Hola compatriota!!...XP, jajaja...gracias por lo del capitulo, espero que esta capitulo también te guste.

**Xx beth xX: Hello!!!** Me encanta que te guste la historia! Jajja...sipus, chilena y si tengo MSN toma lapiz y papel y anota ;P ,arwen(guion bajo)lunatica(guion bajo)4ever(arroba)hotm.... , y claro que me gustaría hablar contigo.

Respecto a lo del colegio...puaj, me pregunto quien fue el idiota que lo invento...¬¬...

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero como ya dije, una de esas crisis existenciales..., y respecto a tu Fic, me encanta, lo leía de antes que te me lo pidieras, y por supuesto tb leo tu otro fis "A un paso del vaci", espero que actualices prontito, un día de estos te dejo un lindo review oki? XD... bueno espero que te guste el capitulo. Cuídate! Bye

**Prongsaddicted:** Siento la demora, pero espero que te guste mucho este capitulo de verdad!, y bueno el niño tiene derecho a enamorarse nop?....XP, jeje...bueno cuídate...Bye!

**Leila Wood :** Hola!, gracias x tu review!, y siento la demora, de verdad no tengo intencion de dejar este fic, puede... puede que tarde un poquito pero de verdad me gusta mucho la historia como para dejarla...asi ke de eso no te preocupes...ñ.ñ...espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo!!

**silmarwen754:** Gracias por tu review! Acá tiene la continuación, espero que te haya gustado.

**Anahi1176:** Mil gracias!, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Sandra:** Un millon de gracias, pues aca tiene la continuación, ojala sea de tu agrado

Y a todo los que estan leyendo, espero que le guste un millon el capitulo!!!

Dejad Reviews vale??

Cuidense

Bye!!!


	7. Investigando y descubriendo

**Investigando y descubriendo**

La enfermería generalmente parecía ser un lugar triste y aburrido, al cual nadie le gustaría llegar, pero ¡ojo! Dije generalmente, eso excluye todos los momentos en los que, los merodeadores andan rondándola.

"Solo fue una baja de presión" había dicho la enfermera luego de examinar minuciosamente al muchacho que en ese momento se encontraba postrado en una de las camas. Pero eso no dejaba de ser extraño, generalmente en vísperas de luna llena, Remus reaccionaba con un leve malestar y falta de apetito, pero esta era la primera vez en la cual se había desmayado.

Pero lo muchachos no estaban solos, tres chicas acompañaban a aquel extraño grupo de amigos... y claramente eso incomodaba levemente a los chicos.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde lo que significaba, que en una hora más, Remus debía estar solo y completamente aislado de todos los estudiantes de aquel enorme colegio. Esa tarea se complicaba enormemente cuando el muchacho tenía una "enfermera particular" que parecía no querer dejar a Remus en toda la noche.

"Ehm, Nathalie no crees que deberían irse perderán la cena"dijo James, tratando de encontrar la forma de que las chicas se fueran lo mas rápidamente posible de la enfermería.

"Si, chicas no se preocupen nosotros nos quedaremos con él todo el tiempo necesario" Cath, le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza total a Sirius.

"¡Oh, claro que no!, yo no me iré de aquí hasta que Remus salga por esa puerta directo su habitación" James y Sirius dirigieron miradas de impaciencia, al parecer Cath era mas terca que una mula.

"Este...chicos" era la primera vez que Remus hablaba, luego de que llegaran los chicos. Todo se voltearon inmediatamente "¿podrían dejarme un momento a solas con Cath, por favor?" todos asintieron lentamente, James y Sirius, lo miraron con aprensión, señalando sus muñecas, dando a entender que quedaba poco tiempo para que estuviera en la casa de los gritos.

"Este..."esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que había pensado "bueno yo solo quería...."era ahora o nunca" "Disculparmeporlodelbesoydecirtequemegustasmucho..." ufff, bueno tal vez no fue tan difícil...

Cath parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de procesar lo dicho anteriormente por su "amigo". ¿Le gustaba?, eso ¿que quería decir?, ¿por qué se lo tenia que decir justo ahora? "Mágicamente" ahora se encontraban tan cerca uno del otro que podían sentir la respiraciones del otro...

"Eh, bueno Remus yo..."

"¡¡¡SEÑOR LUPIN!!!¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE HACE ACÁ TODAVIA?, TIENE MENOS DE 20 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR...." Cath miro con extrañeza a la persona que había interrumpido el tan "mágico momento", ¿qué era todo eso que estaba diciendo? ¿Llegar a donde? ¿Por qué parecía tan alterada?

"...y lo tomo y se le llevo rápidamente de ahí" concluyó su historia, las tres chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor, estaban sentadas en circulo en la cama de Lily.

"¡Qué extraño! ¿Que puede ser tan importante como para que Madame Pomfrey reaccione así?"

"Pero lo más raro era, que parecía estar muy urgida con el tiempo, era como si estuvieran presionados por algo urgente, pero no logro averiguar que puede ser..." Luego de inoportuna interrupción de la enfermera, las chicas bajaron al gran comedor y luego de cenar, subieron a la habitación, donde ahora se encontraban tratado de descifrar el extraño comportamiento de Remus y de Pomfrey.

"No te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos a investigar..." Nath parecía muy entusiasmada, comenzó a hablar de testigos, bitácoras, y huellas dactilares, Lily y Cath solo la miraban divertidas.

"Ok, ok, ok, Nath, entendimos el rollo, ahora, hay algo mas importante que queremos preguntarte" interrumpió Lily justo cuando iba a comenzar ha hablar de los posibles crímenes en los que podrían estar involucrados Remus y Madame Pomfrey.

"Y una vez oí algo acerca de un crimen protagonizado por una monja y...." Nath miró con extrañeza a sus dos amigas, que la miraban inquisidoramente "¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?"

"¿Queremos que nos expliques cual es exactamente, tu relación con Black?" preguntó la pelirroja, intimidándola.

"¿C…con Black?" esa era una buena pregunta, desde lo sucedido en aquel pasillo hace tan solo un par de horas atrás, esa misma pregunta había estado rondando por su mente, sin dejarla tranquila. Sabía perfectamente que Sirius era un excelente amigo, un poco inmaduro quizá, pero muy buen amigo. También era noble, valiente, inteligente, astuto, ingenioso, gracioso, ocurrente atractivo, llamativo...en fin, la lista posiblemente no tuviera fin, pero...también había un gran defecto que tenia era ser un mujeriego, empedernido, y cuya fama era de usar a las mujeres para luego botarlas, como trapos. Eso obviamente cambiaba todo el concepto que tenia del muchacho... "Nada...no hay absolutamente nada entre nosotros"

"¿Nada?"inquirió desconfiada Cath con una ceja alzada.

"No, absolutamente nada, y dudo que llegue a haber algo" sus dos amigas la miraron con alivio.

"Bien Nathy, sinceramente, nosotras esperábamos eso, no nos gustaría que sufrieras por su culpa como Mey"

"O como Mary"

"O como Sus"

"O como Mely"

"O como..."

"Ok, ok, ok, ya entendí, ¡¡no puedo tener nunca algo mas que amistad con Sirius Black!!" No estaba demasiado tranquila con eso.

"¿Qué te pasa Sirius?"preguntó James, por fin, luego de un largo silencio producido entre ambos merodeadores, muy extraño por lo demás. James luego de haber abandonado la enfermería había notado muy extraño al animago, como abstraído y distante. Ambos ahora se dirigían al sauce boxeador esperando encontrar ahí a Remus, en su forma de lobo, y a Peter.

"Nada, nada, solo que ¿no vamos algo retrasados?"

"No, Sirius es la misma hora siempre."

"Ah" otra vez esa postura retraída, definitivamente algo estaba pasando con su mejor amigo, y creía tener una vaga idea de lo que podía ser. Básicamente desde que Sirius había conocido a Nath, actuaba más raro, mas maduro quizá, y tenia esa extraña necesidad de llamar la atención de la chica hasta en la mas mínima ocasión.

"Mira, ahí está Peter"

La misma escena que ocurría todos los meses se repetía una vez más, tres animales y un licántropo, corrían libremente por los terrenos de uno de los castillos más antiguos de Europa. Pero era claro que ninguno de los cuatro había notado la estaña presencia que se encontraba muy cerca, quizá muy cerca...

En otro lugar no muy lejano dentro del mismo castillo un par de personas tenían una conversación muy muy extraña

"¿Ella no lo sabe aun, cierto Albus?

"No Minnie, temo que un no lo sabe..."

"¡Pero debemos comunicárselo! Sabes perfectamente que si algo le llegase a pasar…"

"Tengo muy presente eso, pero no podemos intervenir, las cartas ya están echadas, solamente podemos esperar a que ella logre descifrar aquel misterio y esperar que pase todas la pruebas que se le pondrán por delante" contesto tranquilamente el director

"¡Pero es tan joven!, no podemos dejar que haga todo sola..."

"Pero no esta sola, ten por seguro que tendrá todo el apoyo de sus amigos" la mirada penetrante de uno de los mejores magos de la historia se poso nuevamente en la carta que acaba de llegarle, y un ultimo sollozo de la profesora Mcgonagall se escucho en aquel alejado lugar

"¡ARRIBA CHICA!, ¡Hoy es el gran día!"

Un prolongado bostezo se escucho por todo la estancia

"Nath quieres dejar todo eso y dejarme seguir durmiendo por favor"

"Nada de eso, hoy resolveremos un crimen, lo recuerdas" Lily admiraba la escena un tanto divertida" Hoy día debemos encontrar testigos".

"¿Testigos? ¿Testigos de que?" preguntó Cath todavía adormilada.

"¿Cómo que de que?, debemos encontrar a personas que hayan visto algo sospechoso anoche. Creo que me adelantare, ustedes dense prisa que tenemos DCAO, la primera clase, y antes de eso debemos entrevistar a los fantasmas" Una vez que Nathalie hubo abandonada la habitación, ambas chicas cayeron pesadamente sobres sus respectivas camas y volvieron a dormir placidamente.

"Disculpe Sir Nicolas, pero de casualidad ¿no ha visto nada sospechoso las ultimas noches?" preguntó como por décima vez una muchacha morena, que llevaba una pluma en una mano y una libreta en la otra, tratando de encontrar algo de importancia que anotar.

"¿Algo sospechoso?, bueno realidad creo que si vi algo" los ojos de la muchacha a brillaron con intensidad "al parecer Filch olvido limpiar los baños del noveno piso, es la primera vez que lo olvida desde que esta aquí."La muchacha sonrió complacida, y anoto en la lista de posible sospechoso a Filch. Luego de agradecer infinitamente a Sir Nicolas, decidió que era hora de desayunar, probablemente no habría nadie aun, ya que apenas comenzaban a iluminar los primero rayos del sol.

Tres muchachos caminaban despreocupadamente por los terrenos de su colegio, todos con un único plan para el resto de tiempo que les quedaba hasta el inicio de clases: Dormir.  
Había sido una noche completamente agotadora, recorriendo los grandes terrenos del bosque prohibido, los al rededores de Hogmeade, etc.

Las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron, tres muchachos sucios y agotados, traspasaron el umbral encontrándose de frente con una muchacha que bajaba las escaleras. Ella les miro con recelo y extrañeza, y tras un par de segundos anoto algo en una libreta que llevaba en la mano y sin siquiera saludar salio corriendo hacia quien sabe donde, dejando a los merodeadores muy confundidos.

"¡Te digo que sabe algo!" insistía por centésima vez en la mañana Sirius.

"Eso es imposible Sirius, no tiene por que saberlo"e xclamó cansado James

"Créeme, la conozco muy bien. Nos miró de una forma muy extraña." Ambos estaban sentados en su pupitre habitual, al final de la clase, esperando que llegara la profesora. Tres muchachas susurraban al otro lado del salón, al parecer de un tema muy importante.

"Bueno, no necesariamente tienen que saber lo que paso ayer con Remus" sugirió Lily.

"Claro que lo saben, estoy segura, deberían haber visto la cara con la que me miraron cuando los encontré. Algo están tramando, pero ¿Me pregunto que? Y Por que Madame Pomfrey también esta involucrada.

"Buenos Días clase" el profesor saludó alegremente a todos en el salón. Recibiendo Uno que otro saludo como respuesta "Como vosotros sabéis, este año rendirán los EXTASIS que será lo que definirá vuestro futuro" Todos se miraron con nerviosismo, cada vez que les mencionaban el tema era como si les dijeran que el mundo se acabaría ese mismo día" Y también sabéis en ese examen entran todos los contenidos vistos durante los siete años de estudios" Más miradas de nerviosismo." Así que he decidido formar equipos de trabajo, cada equipo deberá encargarse de un tema en específico, pueden ser desde los hechizos básicos de protección como el Impedimenta y el Expelliarmus, hasta las maldiciones imperdonables, la idea de esto es que recuerden todo lo que han aprendido en los últimos años"

"Los grupos serán elegidos por sorteo, y este trabajo será el cuarenta porciento del total de su calificación, así que quiero todo su esfuerzo. Comencemos con el sorteo...

"No puedo creer que me haya tocado con Skeeter" decía desilusionado Peter

"¡Ja!"Pues deberías alegrarte por mi entonces, me ha tocado Lily, Me ha tocado Lily Me ha tocado Lily" Exclamaba alegremente el líder merodeador.

"Pero les ha tocado uno de los temas mas difíciles" contradijo Peter.

"¡Que importa!, ¿se imaginan todas aquellas románticas tardes ella y yo solos en la biblioteca?"

"Olvidaste mencionar a Pince" añadió una voz risueña a su lado.

"¡LILY!" casi mágicamente toda la sangre de su cuerpo subió inmediatamente a su cabeza. Atrás Sirius, hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantar la risa.

"Hola James, quería saber cuando comenzaríamos con el proyecto, ya sabes solo nos dio tres semanas y el tema que nos toco no es muy simple..."

"Ehm, ehhmm..."lo único que podía hacer James en ese momento era balbucear.

"Entiendo, entonces hoy a las 6 en la biblioteca ¿ok?"y sin esperar una respuesta, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo detrás de sus amigas. Inmediatamente una estridente carcajada se oyó en todo el lugar.

"Creo, James, que estas perdiendo tu encanto, ahora me pregunto como lo harás esta tarde..." se preguntó Sirius.

"¿Esta tarde? ¿Por qué esta tarde?"

"Creo que será algo difícil que puedas estar en dos lugares a la vez, ¿no lo crees?" James se pegó fuertemente en la frente, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?, aun era luna llena, y tenia una "cita" una hora antes de su encuentro con Remus.

"¡Oye Nath!"una mano tomó fuertemente su brazo, dándola vuelta.

"¿Qué? Ah, Hola Sirius" saludó alegremente

"Hola, quería preguntarte acerca de nuestro trabajo de Defensa, blah, blah, blah.

"Ehmm...bueno, ¿qué te parece que nos lo dividamos? Tu de la A a la F y yo de la H en adelante"

"¿De la A?"

"Si, Sirius, recuerdas que nuestro trabajo es acerca de Criaturas..."

"Oh, si claro..."

"El sábado nos reunimos en la biblioteca para revisar el material encontrado ¿ok?"

"Esta bien, supongo" en sus grandes ojos grises se podía ver un claro brillo de decepción. El quería que trabajaran como un equipo de verdad, como Lily y James. Idea que distaba mucho a la que tenia la muchacha, que quería evitar por todos los medios quedarse a solas con Sirius.

Por otro lado quería seguir investigando, todo eso de la desaparición de Lupin y la conexión con los merodeadores la tenia muy intrigada.

Eran las 6.30 de la tarde en la biblioteca, y un muchacho movía nerviosamente la pierna. Trataba por todos los medios poder encontrar una buena excusa para salir de ahí rápidamente. No había podido cancelar el encuentro, y no podía dejar a Sirius solo con la responsabilidad de cuidar un licántropo (digamos que Peter solo servia para abrir el Sauce Boxeador).

_6.35_ y todavía no había encontrado ninguna excusa, y tampoco había trabajado nada.  
_6.45_, comenzaba e impacientarse...  
_6.50_

"¡Lily! ¡Lo siento pero tengo que irme! Acabo de recordar que tengo que ayudar a Hooch a podar la cancha de quidditch, nos vemos" esa fue la excusa mas estúpida que se le pudo ocurrir. Se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla como disculpa, sintiendo el típico escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, y luego salir corriendo rápidamente de aquel lugar...

"Bien, eso definitivamente fue extraño" susurro un par de segundos después...

"¡Lo ven algo se traen ellos!¡No es normal que Potter prefiera ir a podar una cancha de quidditch a estar con Lily, hay algo que no esta bien" Lily se sonrojo levemente.

"Pero tal vez, si se haya ofrecido para podar el césped, digo, le encanta el quidditch y eso ¿no?"

"Ehh, bueno en realidad eso sería difícil, ya que el pasto de la cancha de quidditch tiene un hechizo especial para que no crezca..."

"Lo ves" exclamo triunfante Nathalie.

"Si, en realidad si es extraño..." un silencio prolongado se extendió por toda su habitación

"Chicas creo que iré a trabajar en mi presentación de DCAO" Nath tomo sus cosas y bajo a la sala común donde quedaba muy poca gente.

00 hrs.

La sala común estaba desierta, a excepción de una muchacha que se encontraba sumida e la lectura de un párrafo. Era la cuarta vez que lo leía, había algo extraño ahí... comenzó a atar cabos "¿cómo no lo había notado?", palideció inmediatamente. Levanto la mirada buscando un calendario, no podía ser... ¡era imposible!...

**_Miércoles 25  
Luna llena..._**

------------------------------

Holaaaa!!!!!, como estan?, espero que excelente, ¿les gusto este capitulo?, espero que si!!, aunque yo lo encontré algo mula, pero bueno...  
Siento haber tardado tanto de verdad, no tengo excusa... pero bueno acá esta el capi y espero que lo disfruten muchoo!!!!

Mil gracias a las personitas que me dejaron Reviews de verdad!!! Y todas aquellas personas que me leen!!!!

No tengo mucho tiempo para responderlos pero infinitas gracias de verdad!!!

Espero que sigan leyendo...y hasta un proximo capitulo de Insomnio...XD...

Carito!!!!

**PS: R/R PlIzZzZzZZ**


	8. Sueños y persecuciones

**_Disclaimer: Ya saben todo lo que pueden reconocer no me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K. Rowling_**

**Sueños y Persecuciones**

No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa cuando estaba con él, y bajo las actuales circunstancias era aun peor.

Era sábado por la tarde, los últimos dos días los había pasado prácticamente solo en la biblioteca, específicamente en la sección de criaturas mágicas. Era un tema que no podía sacar ni un segundo de su mente.

Sabía que no debía decirle a nadie lo que había averiguado, era decisión de Remus decirlo o no. Sin embargo, había algo que aun no encajaba, según lo que había leído los licántropos eran agresivos con todo ser vivo con el que se toparan, incluyendo sus seres queridos, entonces... ¿como era posible que Sirius, James y Peter estuvieran con él durante sus transformaciones?

Tal vez solo se estaba pasando una "película" y todo era una terrible confusión, pero eso explicaba por que todos los meses desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, Remus desapareciera tres días, y casualmente esos días siempre eran luna llena. No tendría la certeza absoluta hasta que se lo preguntara directamente, pero eso sería un poco...duro, por así decirlo, no podía llegar donde Lupin y preguntarle de frente "Oye Lupin, tu de casualidad ¿eres un licántropo?", sonaba feo hasta imaginárselo.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" una voz preocupada la saco de sus pensamientos.

"No es nada Sirius"

"¡Pero llevas mas de media hora en la misma pagina!" Era verdad no había avanzado prácticamente nada de su trabajo de DCAO pero costaba hacerlo

"Lo siento Sirius, si es por lo del trabajo, no te preocupes tendré lista mi parte lo antes posible..."

"¿Estas enferma?"

"¡Oh!, no nada de eso, solo que simplemente no puedo concentrarme" hace un par de días estaba actuando extraño, se preguntaba por que sería, aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera por lo que "casi" paso entre ellos.

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?"

"Bueno, en realidad..."

"¡¡Siriusin!! ¡¡Tanto tiempo!!" una muchacha que Nath no conocía se sentó junto a Sirius.

"Ehmm...Hola, disculpa pero yo..."

"¡Oh! Claro que si nos vemos la próxima salida Hogsmeade"

"Pero yo..."

"¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Hoy en mi habitación..." Nath solo miraba atónita la escena. ¿¿En su habitación?? ¡PUAJ! No quería imaginar lo que seguramente pasaría en aquella habitación

"No, yo solo..."

"¡Oh, comprendo! Estas muy ocupado...mañana esta bien, nos vemos Siriusin" se paró y se fue tan rápidamente que ninguno de las otras dos personas que se encontraban en ese lugar pudo siquiera parpadear.

Nath bufó un poco indignada "¿Siriusin?"

"Ehmm... bueno.... ella es....." ¡¿Quién demonios era ella?! Ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre...

"Me pregunto que se sentirá…" meditó ella ignorando las cavilaciones del muchacho.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ser como ella" él la miró sin entender "Ya sabes, tener muchos 'amigos'" hizo un gesto con las manos para enfatizar la última palabra "…pero no involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie. Yo no podría"

El muchacho trato de entender un poco lo que decía. Era claro que Nathalie distaba de la chica fatal, ni siquiera podía imaginarla vistiéndose de la forma en la que la mayoría de sus amigas lo hacían. Y menos podía imaginarla haciendo todas las cosas que hacían con todos los chicos con los que estaban, él incluido. Se sintió inquieto por un momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza "Mi padre tenía razón, ver tanto las princesas de Disney si deja secuelas"

"¿Disney?" preguntó sin entender.

"Son cuentos muggles, ya sabes, del tipo una princesa, un brujo malvado que quiere dañarla y un príncipe que llega a rescatarla, luego se enamoran y viven felices para siempre"

"Eso suena…"

"¿Tonto?"

"No…"

"¿Estúpido?"

"N…"

"¿Infantil? ¿Ingenuo? ¿Idiota?"

"No, simple" Ella la miró intrigada "Si la vida real fuera así todo sería mil veces mas sencillo."

Estaba en lo que parecía una iglesia muggle, era enorme y unas baldosas antiguas cubrían cada milímetro de aquel lugar y unos débiles rayos de luz se filtraban por una ventana lejana...dio un par de pasos acercándose una especie de ¿balcón?, de repente una extraña figura se formo ante sus ojos, eran tres círculos dorados unidos, que comenzaron a girar con violencia... y de pronto todo era blanco...

Una muchacha se despertó sobresaltada, "¿dónde estoy?" observo su entorno, camas de dosel color rojo, sobre la cama estaba lleno de pergaminos con apuntes... ya recodaba, se había quedado dormida mientras terminaba una tarea pendiente, no recodaba nada del sueño solo una figura...esa figura ya la había visto antes...pero no sabia donde...

"¡Sr Lupin! Tendría la amabilidad de responder la pregunta que le acabo de hacer"

"Lo siento profesora" respondió bajando la cabeza. Era la tercera vez que le llamaban la atención en el día, era un poco difícil concentrarse, había quedado con Cath a la hora del almuerzo, ósea exactamente después de esta clase. Quería aclarar las cosas entre ambos pero no podía evitar sentirse nervioso pero la respuesta que ella le daría.

Y por otro lado, estaba Nathalie... había algo... no sabía que, pero algo iba mal, varias veces la había sorprendido mirándolo de manera extraña, y el día anterior les hizo varias preguntas extrañas, como si de casualidad sabia donde podía encontrar un buen libro de licántropos, le dijo que era para su trabajo de DCAO. Esa sería una pregunta normal, si no fuera por el hecho de que la mejor amiga de la chica era "cliente frecuente" de la biblioteca... entonces ¿por qué tenia que hacerle esa pregunta exactamente a él?

"Bien chicos, termino la clase pueden retirarse" la profesora dio por terminada la clase. La ya conocida sensación de mariposas en el estomago, volvió a atacarlo. Camino lentamente hasta el vestíbulo, el cual seria su punto de reunión.

"Cálmate Remus, No es nada del otro mundo... ya lo has hecho antes, no puede ser tan difícil."

"Hola" saludó Cath, que acababa de llegar por uno de los pasillos.

Si, ¡si es difícil!

"Ehhhm... hola"

"¿Qué tal si salimos?" sugirió la recién llegada.

"Ehhhm... si, si estaría bien..."

Las grandes puestas de Hogwarts se abrieron dando paso a dos muchachos, ambos hechos un manojo de nervios. Caminaron un rato por los terrenos, no tenían un rumbo definido pero eso no importaba... ambos sabían que no podían postergar mas este asunto.

"Remus yo..."

"No, Cath yo quiero que no te sientas presionada, y que si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, podemos seguir siendo amigos y que no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por lo que yo..."

"Te quiero..."

"... dije... "lo último lo dijo en un susurro "¿qué dijiste?"

"Te quiero Remus, tú también me gustas."

"Entonces... tu... eehhm... bueno... Quisieras... ¿ser mi novia?" lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un rápido beso de parte de su ¿novia?

"¡Claro que si tonto!"

"¿Cómo que tonto? ¿Dices que tu... novio es tonto?

"Bueno en realidad Sr. Lupin..."

"¡Oye!"

"¡Ven aquí, ridículo!" atrapándolo en un beso mas largo y profundo, que el, ahora feliz licántropo, recibió con todo gusto.

Por fin lo encontraba, se encontraba con Sirius conversando con unas Ravenclaw de algún cursó inferior, lo había buscado por cerca de 10 minutos.

"James" llamó cuando se encontraba a unos pasos del chico.

"¡Hola Lil!"saludo efusivamente, se acomodo el cabello, y se acercó rápidamente. Lily sonrió, había algo que le gustaba en aquellos gestos. Eran cosas pequeñas, pero aun así eran muy significativas.

"Toma es el libro que me pediste" el chico solo la miro con un poco de confusión" El de encantamientos...

"¡Oh!, claro, gracias" tomó el libro con cuidado y lo guardo en su mochila "¿Vas a almorzar?"

"Si"

"Entonces vamos" le "arrebato" los libros que llevaba en las manos, debían ser muy pesados, recibiendo una calida sonrisa de parte de la chica. Era algo extraño, ¿cómo quería que bajara su ego, si era ella la que lo inflaba de manera gigante cada vez que lo miraba? Era algo que no podía entender.

"...entonces quedamos solo James y yo ¿no es así James? ¿James?" no es posible, nuevamente me dejo hablando solo, creo que tendré que tener una larga platica con él.

"...entonces lo atrape, debiste verlo fue increíble" termino de contar la historia como un niño pequeño, luego de acomodarse por centésima vez el pelo. La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa, sabia que algo pasaba con ella cada vez que lo miraba, y que miraba cada uno de sus gestos.

Estaban almorzando tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, unos asientos mas allá se encontraba Nath, que para variar estaba sola y pensativa. Lily sabia muy bien que cuando Nath estaba así era por algo muy grave y que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

"¡Hola chicos!" Cath y Remus llegaron alegremente a la mesa

"Hola" saludaron Lily y James al unísono.

"¡Hey chicos! a que no adivinan"

"¿Qué?"

"Remus y yo... somos novios"

¡Crash!

El vaso en el que estaba tomando jugo Nath cayó precipitadamente al suelo, provocando que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en la Gran Comedor se voltearan.

"¿Te ocurre algo Nath?"preguntó Cath preocupada.

"No... no, solo... solo olvide un libro, si eso un libro... "Se levanto lentamente y salio con paso indeciso por la puerta.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Que hacer?, sabia que no debía decirle Cath, ese era asunto de Lupin...pero no podía evitar sentir preocupación por su amiga, sabia que Lupin era incapaz de matar una mosca, pero era un licántropo y... por lo que sabia... ay ¡¡¡no sabia nada!!!

"¡Lupin!" llamó después de una larga clase de pociones con Slytherin

"Ah, hola" "sabe algo, estoy seguro de que sabe algo"

"Podemos hablar... ehhm... después de la cena tal vez..."

El chico dudó un poco, Nathalie nunca había sido su amiga ni nada por el estilo, definitivamente había algo mal "... si esta bien..."

"Ok, en el aula vacía a lado de la clase de transformaciones"

El muchacho asintió

"¿Qué tienes que hablar en privado con Remus?"

"¡SIRIUS! No hagas eso, pudiste haberme matado de un susto"

"Lo siento, pero ¿qué es eso tan privado?" preguntó un tanto picado el animago.

"Eso... bueno... no es tan privado" esa respuesta definitivamente no se la creyó, pensó al ver su cara de desconfianza "solo quiero preguntarle... algo para el trabajo de DCAO"

Maldito trabajo, por el estoy ahora en esta situación

"Y... ¿por que no me lo preguntas a mi?, somos compañeros recuerdas..."

"Por favor Sirius, ¡no te pongas así! Lo que tengo que hablar con Remus no es nada del otro mundo"

Si claro, como no

"Entonces, como no es nada del otro mundo supongo que puedo ir..."

"¡NO!"

"¿No?" ¿qué demonios se traía Nath con su mejor amigo?

"O sea... que no es necesario, no te preocupes" miró su reloj"¡OH! ¡Mira que tarde es! ¡Llegaremos atrasados!"

8.30 PM

"¿Alguien ha visto a Remus?" todos en la mesa negaron "No lo encuentro y necesito hablar con él" dijo sentándose con pesadumbre, al lado de su amiga pelirroja.

"Lo sabes ¿verdad?" esas fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por el licántropo cuando entro a aquella aula.

"¿Qué?" Nath estaba esperándolo desde hace 20 minutos aproximadamente, pensando en como preguntarle sutilmente si era o no un...licántropo.

"Mi secreto...lo sabes ¿no es así?"pregunto bajando la cabeza, la primera vez que tuvo que enfrentarlo frente a sus amigos fue difícil y esta no estaba resultando muy fácil tampoco.

"UHF, por lo menos no tuve que hablar yo "Lupin... yo, lo siento fue un accidente... "trató de excusarse la muchacha.

"Era solo un niño, no oí las advertencias de mis padres, lo único que vi fueron unos grandes colmillos que me mordieron... nunca debí entrar a ese bosque..."

"Remus... no... No fue tu culpa" eso se estaba complicando un poco...

"¡No quiero ser malo Nathalie, de verdad que no. Si tú crees que Cath no estará segura o algo solo dime, yo puedo… yo puedo dejarlo.

Nath lo miraba conmovida, no había pensado en ningún momento los sentimientos del chico, simplemente lo había juzgado, comenzó a sentirse un poco mal, obviamente él no había querido ser un licántropo. Se acercó un poco al muchacho que en ese momento se encontraba de espalda a ella, y posó suavemente una mano sobre su hombro y lo volteo.

"Remus, tu no eres un fenómeno, la licantropía es una enfermedad, tu no deseaste ser un hombre lobo, simplemente paso y todas las cosas pasan por algo" el silencio inundo aquella sala un par de segundos.

"Se lo dirás ¿cierto?" Remus podía sentir el nudo en su garganta, no quería perderla.

"No" Remus la miró agudamente" es tu decisión decírselo o no, pero estoy segura que se dará cuenta pronto.

"¿Crees que me... dejara cuando se entere?"preguntó Remus inseguro.

"¡Por supuesto que no! No puedo creer que creas eso, ¡ella es alguien inteligente! Pero te recomiendo que se lo cuentes pronto" la cara del muchacho mostró temor "A Cath le gusta... por así decirlo saberlo todo...creo que es un pequeño defecto. Y no estoy muy segura de cómo reaccionaria si se da cuenta sola.

"Gracias

"No te preocupes, ahora vamos estoy segura de que Cath te esta buscando"

El resto del camino, se fueron hablando de temas banales y superficiales. Pero justo antes de entrar al Gran comedor algo o mejor dicho alguien la paró.

"Nath... podemos hablar"

"Claro... salgamos"

Ahora estaba mas tranquila luego de hablar con Remus sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima, pero aun así, no lograba entender es, que hacían James, Sirius y Peter en los terrenos aquella noche de luna llena.

"Me gusto lo que hiciste ahí dentro..." dijo una vez que terminaron de bajar las escaleras del pórtico de Hogwarts

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo de Remus"

"¿Estuviste espiando?" preguntó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Sirius bajo la cabeza, un tanto avergonzado.

"Lo siento, pero..." tardó un par de segundos en terminar, y Nath seguía con el entrecejo fruncido" ¡ESTA BIEN, LO ADMITO! tenia mucha curiosidad de saber de que teníais que hablar tan privado" y al contrario de lo que estaba pronosticado por el muchacho, la muchacha sonrió levemente.

Siguieron caminando, hasta acercarse a las proximidades del bosque

"¿Tu lo sabias?"

"¿El que?"

"Lo de Remus"

"¡Ah! Si, si lo sabia."

"Mmm ... lo suponía" La muchacha quedo pensativa, mirando el bosque, que en ese momento se encontraba mas misterioso que nunca "¿No crees que nos estamos alejando un poco? Mejor regresamos" sugirió con voz insegura

"Si, creo que tienes razón."

El leve crujido de ramas en las proximidades del bosque llamó la atención de ambos.

"¿Oíste eso?"

"Si, pero debe ser algún animal o algo así" dijo no muy convencido Sirius.

"Tal vez, pero aun así démonos prisa"

Otro crujido un poco más fuerte que el anterior.

"Esta vez si lo oíste ¿verdad?" Sirius asintió nerviosamente

"Camina rápido, no mires hacia atrás, y corre si te lo digo" murmuro rápido el muchacho, tomando fuertemente el brazo de la chica

Caminaron aumentando la velocidad, pero los crujidos, que ambos interpretaban como pasos, también aumentaban la velocidad.

"Cath de casualidad ¿sabes donde esta Nath?" No le gustaba la idea de interrumpir el súper romántico momento de su mejor amiga y Remus, quienes estaban abrazados en un sillón frente al fuego, pero necesitaba preguntarle algo acerca de los deberes de pociones que le presto.

"Esta con Sirius, quería hablar de algo con ella" recibió la respuesta de parte de Remus.

"Ah, bueno gracias" Se dio la vuelta, quería dejar de hacer el mal trío, se sentó en un lugar un poco apartado a terminar los deberes para el lunes.

"Hola" saludo James acercando una silla para sentarse al lado de ella.

"Hola James"

"¿Qué haces?"preguntó mientras intentaba mirar encima del hombro de la pelirroja.

"El trabajo de pociones" dijo girándose para mirar los ojos de James.

Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros, James podía sentir suavemente la respiración de Lily, necesitaba hacerlo... solo los separaban un par de centímetros, nunca habían estado tan cerca...

... y sus labios se juntaron, solo fue un roce pero ¿de verdad creen que eso importo?

"Lily... yo..."

"James yo...es tarde... creo... creo que tengo sueño..."se paró y se fue dejando todos sus útiles escolares sobre la mesa y a un muchacho mas que muy contento.

"¿Sabes que pudo ser eso?"pregunto Nath una vez hubo recuperado el aliento, ambos estaban apoyados sobre la puerta de robre.

"No, pero no quiero que salgas a los terrenos sola, hay criaturas muy malignas en el bosque...

----------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

HolaAaAaAaA!!!!!... ¿me extraño mi publico? (no me respondan...¬¬) como han estado ????... les gusto este capitulo??????? (tp me respondan ¬¬). Notaron ke tarde menos en actualizar que las últimas veces.... Y eso que estas ultimas semanas han sido terribles entre todos los examenes finales, las obras de teatro ¬¬ y trabajos atrasados... ufff... super atroz!!! Pero ya termino ) y estoy de vacaciones, asi que supongo ke tardare menos actualizar...

Y volviendo al tema de la historia ¿cómo creen que va?, comenzo un poco mas de misterio y es algo ke me gusta...no se a ustedes, pero creo ke de ahora en adelante la trama... por asi decirlo sera un poco mas... mmm.. oscura...

Cientos de gracias a las persona ke me dejaron reviews la verdad es ke los kiero mas ke mil!!!

Ahora las respuestas...

_**lily posesa:** Wenuss aqui esta la actualizacion espero ke te haya gustado...y..bueno de lo que hablan Minerva y Dumbledore...bueno creo ke deberas seguir leyendo para averiguarlo...tu entienes...ke estibien!!!_

**_Shagy Sirius_**: J_ajaja... asi ke hay alguien mas en la pagina de antofa menos mal, creo ke comenzaba a sentirme sola...jeje...bueno pues acá esta listo el capitulo 8...espero ke te guste. En too caso yo tb kiero ke actualices pronto "Cuando algo se aleja del alma", me encanta ese FF pero hace mil años ke no actualizas ¬¬!!! jeje...bueno espero ke sea prontito..._

_**trini:** Hola!!!!! Mil gracias por el review!! espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo!!!_

**_Ely-Barchu_**: _Holishi!!! mil gracias por tu comentario!, y wenus aca tienes el capi 8, espero ke te guste!, y claro ke lei el capitulo de tu fic me gusto...un dia de estos te dejo review!!!_

_Estas respuestas son del capitulo 6 porcia!!!_

_**leilawood**_: _Weno, gracias por el review! y ya ves creo ke profin salgo de la crisis de escritora...), espero ke te haya gustado este capitulo!!!_

**_Herm25_**: _Espero de verdad ke ests dos ultimos capitulos te hayan gustado...)_

_**Prongsaddicted:** Jaja hola!, weno espero ke sigas leyendo la historia y ke te hayan gustado los capitulos 7 y 8!!!Y lo de Nath y Sirius...bueno creo k e mejor sigue leyendooo....;)_

**_silmarwen754_** _Holasss! ojala te hayan gustado estos 2 ultimos caps...!!!, y respecto a lo de Peter...sin comentarios...¬¬_

Espero ke esten muy pero muy bien!!!!

Carito!!!!!

Ps: No olviden dejar un lindo review!!!!! )


	9. En visperas de vacaciones

_Disclaimer: Como sabéis, nada de esto es mío y no obtengo ningún bien monetario tampoco!!_

**En vísperas de Vacaciones**

"James, te digo que son cuatro..." dijo cansada una muchacha.

"Lil, son tres, estoy seguro"

"Son cuatro"

"Tres"

"Cuatro"

"Tres"

"Dejemos de perder el tiempo vamos a revisar los apuntes... " sugirió inteligentemente la muchacha

"Si es lo mejor... pero estoy seguro de que eran tres" concluyó tercamente James.

Esta peculiar escena era observada por una pareja que se encontraba unos metros más allá. Ninguno de los dos podía reprimir una sonrisa.

"Están hechos el uno para el otro..." el muchacho solo la atrajo mas a él "sabes... siempre supe que terminarían juntos..."

"Pero aun no están juntos, mi amor..." dijo despreocupadamente mientras jugaba con un mechón rebelde de su novia, ella se estremeció levemente; _"mi amor",_ iba a costar acostumbrarse a eso... Lo quería estaba completamente segura de eso, lo quería mas de lo que quiso alguna vez a sus antiguos novios, él era especial, pero costaba acostumbrarse a sus muestras de cariño y no porque no le gustaran, es mas, le encantaban, pero nadie nunca la había tratado como él lo hacia.

"Lo se, pero no falta mucho para que lo estén..."

"Ah...y ahora planeas entrar a trabajar como profesora de adivinación..."

"Bueno... ¿por qué no?" preguntó juguetonamente. Le encantaba verse reflejada en aquellos ojos dorados, y pensar que un par de meses antes casi no se dirigían la palabra. No pudo reprimir el impulso de besarlo.

"Te quiero"

"Pero yo te quiero más"

"Cath..yo te quiero más y lo sabes..."

"Que yo"

"Yo"

"¡¡Lo ves, te dije que eran tres!!" exclamó triunfantemente el moreno, mientras ella miraba confundida sus notas tratando de encontrar algún error en ellas.

"Podría jurar que eran cuatro..." dijo un par de segundos después la muchacha.

"No te desanimes Lily... algún día lograras vencer, en algo, al gran James Potter" dijo con tono autosuficiente.

"Nunca cambias verdad..."

"Lo siento" murmuro el muchacho avergonzado, si quería que Lily lo quisiese debía mantener el ego bajo. Pero como respuesta ella soltó una carcajada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada...jaja...olvídalo... Ya, mejor terminemos nuestra presentación nos falta la conclusión y ¡es para el lunes!"

"Si... pero tenemos que ir a la biblioteca lo recuerdas"

"Cierto, vamos"

"¡Demonios!" Dijo separándose, un poco, del chico

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto el joven de ojos dorados

"Olvide lo de la presentación"

"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? ¡Toda la generación esta vuelta loca con lo de presentación!"

"Bueno toda la generación excepto Ann y yo... además tu no te ves tan alterado con esto de la presentación tampoco"

"Claro que no, nosotros terminamos el trabajo hace dos semanas..." sonrió complacido" Si me hubieras echo caso y hubieses trabajado cuando te lo dije, ya lo tendrías solucionado" comentó divertido Remus.

"No presumas, Señor Hago los trabajos un mes antes de la entrega. Como sea, tengo que encontrar a Ann" se despidió de su novio con un tierno beso "nos vemos

"Te quiero"

"Yo más" finalizo la rubia guiñándole el ojo. Remus soltó una carcajada.

Justo antes de que llegara a la entrada de la Sala Común esta se abrió dando paso a su mejor amiga, quien sin mirarla siquiera se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras

"Nath escúchame..." era Sirius, esta escena no le gustaba nada. La castaña se giro.

"¡Déjame en paz quieres!" este grito hizo que la toda la atención de la sala común se centrará en ellos. Definitivamente esa escena no le gustaba para nada, Nath subió rápidamente al notar que todos los miraban... eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

Remus y Cath se miraron confundidos, pero inmediatamente ella salio tras su amiga.

"¿Se puede saber que hiciste esta vez Padfood?"

"Naty ábreme... soy Cath"

No quería abrir, no quería ver a nadie... ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Ellas le advirtieron, y ella no hizo caso...

"Necesitamos... "Protección mágica contra criaturas malvadas" de Agnes Greepling" Nathalie y Sirius se encontraban como la mayor parte de la generación en la biblioteca trabajando en el famoso proyecto.

"Yo voy por el"

"Okay, pero no demores no tenemos mucho tiempo"

"A ver tenemos Basilicos, boggarts, gorros rojos, Kapaas, Licantropos, ¡demonios! Faltan los Hinkypunks..." Había un desorden enorme sobre la mesa, llena de libros, pergaminos, apuntes... en fin era imposible encontrar cualquier cosa sobre el

"¡Auch!" algunos libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa cayeron pesadamente al suelo" Lo siento Nath"

"No hay problema Scott"

"¿Haciendo el trabajo de DCAO?" pregunto el recién llegado mientras recogía los libros del suelo.

"Si, terminándolo mejor dicho ¿Ya lo hiciste?"

"Uffff, si, Lupin me hizo trabajar toda la primera semana" respondió rodando los ojos "pero bueno, valió la pena, ahora estoy libre" termino guiñándole un ojo y pasándole los libros" ¿Quién es tu compañero?"

"Sirius"

"¿Black? Vaya ¿cómo conseguiste que viniera a la biblioteca?" ella se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no le había costado nada traerlo "Por lo que sé los únicos que es capaces de traerlo a la biblioteca son Lupin y Potter, pero bueno... me encantaría seguir conversando sobre los dones dominantes que tienes sobre Black "Nath se sonrojo levemente" pero tengo que ver a Sprout, ¡nos vemos!"

"Bye Scott"

¿Dones dominantes? ¿Qué quería decir eso? Ella no tenia ningún don dominante sobre nadie o ¿si?  
Y a todo esto ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Sirius? Se había ido hace como diez minutos y aun no regresaba, además la sección de Criaturas no se encontraba muy lejos... "Siempre lo he dicho, los hombres solo sirven para pasar el ocio"

Nath decidió ir a buscar a su compañero, quería terminar el famoso trabajo a más tardar el sábado por la mañana.

Caminaba despreocupadamente mirando las estanterías de CCM buscando algo de utilidad. Unas voces y risas se escuchaban al otro lado de la estantería

"Con Nathalie..."esa definitivamente era la voz de Sirius. La Gryffindor paro en seco al oír su nombre.

"¿Cuál Nathalie?"

"Summers" Si definitivamente era ella

"Ah... ella" añadió la segunda voz despectiva, que no pudo reconocer "Oí que comenzaste a pasar mucho tiempo con ella" comentó

"Si, es agradable" dijo la voz de Sirius, Nath percibió un leve tono de ¿inseguridad?

"¿Agradable? ¡Ja! Sirius Black ¿qué te esta pasando?" Una tercera voz fue la que habló "Debes tener cuidado, eso de juntarte con la santurrona Summers puede perjudicar tu imagen" el muchacho arqueo una ceja, aunque obviamente la muchacha no vio aquel gesto.

"¡No seas estúpido Max! Obviamente él no la tomara enserio ¿No es así Sirius?"

"¡Déjame adivinar! Es otra de tus tontas fans que te persiguen todo el día, "Sirius déjame sacarte una foto" "Sirius fírmame un autógrafo" un par de carcajadas se oyeron tras la estantería.

"Si... ella es me persigue todo el tiempo..." la voz sonó tan arrogante que Nath, casi no la reconoció. El definitivamente no era el Sirius tierno y lindo amigo suyo. Esa era exactamente la faceta que ella no conocía, y de la cual todos le advirtieron...

"Debes tener cuidado con eso, si te ven mucho tiempo con ella, la gente puede pensar que es algo serio"

"Imaginate a Sirius Black teniendo algo serio, y aun peor, con la Santurrona Summers"

"Si... solo me entretengo un rato ya entienden" Suficiente, no quería seguir escuchando... en que momento pensó que Black había cambiado, creyó que era su amigo, pero para él era solo una Santurrona tonta. Quería llorar, pero no lo iba a hacer, eso era para personas débiles, y ella definitivamente no era débil, quería encerrarse en su habitación y pensar toda la noche, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña. Se volteó, lista para regresar a su alcoba, pero...

"Summers ¿has visto la Lily?"

"¡Mierda!" Nathalie sintió como la voz de James hizo eco en todas las paredes de la biblioteca. ¿Qué nadie le enseño a ese idiota que en la biblioteca había que hacer silencio? También notó como las personas que se encontraban detrás de la estantería callaron.

"¡Nath!" la voz del muchacho a su espalda fue casi inaudible. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla. Inhalo profundamente

"No te preocupes Black, el trabajo lo termino yo" las palabras sonaron frías y vacías. Ahí estaba de nuevo la Nathalie indiferente y de mirada penetrante, no iba a dejar que nadie pasara por encima de ella y su orgullo, y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes dijera algo salio "disparada" de la biblioteca.

De verdad creyó que podría llegar a ser buena amiga de Black, que él podía convertirse en uno de sus mejores amigos... ¡Cuan equivocada estuvo!, el seguía siendo el mismo insensible y sin corazón Sirius Black, que todo el mundo conocía, todo el mundo excepto ella; pudo sentir un par de lagrimas rebeldes que caían por su rostro, no quería admitirlo, pero las palabras de Sirius le dolieron, le dolieron demasiado, quizás mucho mas de lo que quisiera.

Se enjuago la cara, se miro al espejo, respiro profundo y salio del baño. Altiva, sin rastro alguno de dolor o cualquier sentimiento parecido en su rostro.

"¿Nathy? ¿Qué es lo que paso?" Cath y Lily se encontraban afuera del baño al parecer Lily acababa de llegar.

"Los hombres son una mierda" La muchachas se miraron confundidas "Chicas no quiero hablar de eso ¿vale? Mañana les cuento, ahora solo quiero pensar un rato. Nos vemos" bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tenia que ir a buscar sus cosas a la biblioteca.

"¡¿Sirius como puedes ser tan insensible?!" el licántropo acaba de escuchar la historia contada por su amigo.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban en su habitación, no era la primera vez que el animago hacia algo parecido, lo diferente de esta situación es que ahora él se encontraba tendido sobre su cama y con un almohadón sobre su cabeza.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí?" era James que venia con una pila de libros y pergaminos.

"Sirius lo hizo de nuevo..." la vista del muchacho se poso en su mejor amigo, parecía querer ahogarse con la almohada. Ahora lo entendía todo.

"¿Estas bien?"Preguntó cautelosamente el pelinegro, temiendo la reacción de su amigo.

" ¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡¡Soy un estupido!! ¡¡Acabo de perder a mi única amiga, por mi idiotez!!! ¡¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!!"Se paró y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

"Podrías explicarme que paso exactamente" pidió James a Lupin, una vez que los pasos de Sirius dejaron de sentirse.

Sábado, todo el mundo amaba los sábados, en especial por ser el día de descanso en el que te puedes despertar al medio día, y vagar todo el resto... o por lo menos eso era generalmente, eran las 9 de la mañana y dos alumnas se encontraban medio dormidas trabajando en su bendito informe de DCAO, a diferencia de ellas su otra compañera de habitación se encontraba placidamente dormida...

"¿Por qué Lily termino esta cosa y nosotras no?"

"Porque ella es responsable y nosotras no"

"¿No debería estar Ann trabajando contigo?"

"No, nos pusimos de acuerdo, hoy en la tarde nos juntamos y preparamos la presentación, cada una tiene que trabajar una parte"

"Ah" ambas siguieron trabajando tranquilamente y en silencio un par de minutos

"¿Cómo lo harás tú?" aun tenia la duda respecto a lo que paso el día anterior

"Oh, yo termino el trabajo y la presentación, y mañana le paso a Black su parte para memorizar"

"Ah... ehmm... Naty se puede saber ¿que paso ayer?

"¿Ayer?" preguntó mientras seguía escribiendo concentrada en un pergamino.

"Si... ya sabes con Black..."

"¿Con el? Nada, es solo un imbécil, pero eso ya lo sabíamos" Catherine la miro extrañada, su amiga nunca había sido de insultos, prefirió guardar silencio.

"Tengo hambre" se quejó la morena un par de minutos después. Era verdad aun no habían desayunado y su estomago pedía a gritos algo de alimento.

"Yo también"

"Supongo que no pasara nada si dejamos las cosas acá, después de todo a quien le importa un montón de pergaminos usados y libros"

"Ok, pero espérame un momento porfa, tengo que buscar este libro antes que alguien más lo haga..." pidió su amiga.

"Ya, te espero, pero no tardes, ¡muero de hambre!"

"No te preocupes"

Caminaba entre las enormes estanterías de, la ahora, vacía biblioteca, con el libro en las manos, no había costado nada encontrarlo, comenzó a caminar un poco mas rápido, tenia hambre.

Y de repente sintió una luz brillante a espaldas de ella, una especie de flash de cámara fotográfica muggle, se volteo pero no vio nada, todo parecía completamente normal. "Debe ser el hambre" pensó.

"Buenos días mi"saludo Remus abrazando a su novia. Se encontraron con los merodeadores justo en la entrada del Gran comedor, Nath dirigió un breve saludo a Remus y siguió de largo como si no hubiese nadie más. James entró después de ella. Y Sirius, que no tenia muy buena pinta, se quedó parado en la puerta un par de segundos abstraído, quería pedirle perdón pero tenia la impresión de que no iba a ser tan fácil conseguir ella le perdonara. Trató de sacarse eso pensamientos de la cabeza y entró a desayunar al igual que su amigo.

"Hola lindo" saludo enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

"Soñé contigo" le susurro rozando la oreja de Cath con sus labios, logrando que ella se estremeciera.

"Te quiero"

"Yo también"

El escenario cuando llego la ultima integrante de la generación del septimo curso de Gryffindor era así, James tenia un monologo al cual Sirius asentía o negaba con la cabeza de vez en cuando, Nathalie estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa conversando tranquilamente con unas amigas de 6 curso. Remus y Catherine conversando abrazados y en su propio mundo sin atender a nadie más.

"Hola Lil" saludó alegremente James

"Buenos días"

"Estábamos "conversando" de las vacaciones. Supongo que te quedas ¿cierto?

"Obvio, será nuestra última navidad en Hogwarts" comentó nostálgica.

"Si... y por eso será inolvidable" concluyó guiñándole un ojo.

"¿Qué planeas?"

"Nada" respondió poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno.

"Si claro como no, y a mí me gusta Slughorn" dijo sarcásticamente

"Debes hacerlo" se dijo a si misma, Lily es tu amiga, no tiene nada de malo pedirle que te preste sus apuntes. Pero estaba _él, _justamente la persona con la que no quería compartir ni un átomo de oxigeno..."

Respiro profundo...

"Lily..." ella se giro rápidamente, al igual que las dos personas con las que estaba conversando "préstame tus apuntes de CCM, por favor..."

"Claro, están en mi baúl"

"Gracias..."

"UHF... no fue tan difícil"

"Nathalie" alguien la llamo justo antes de que saliera del Comedor...

"Hola Anthony" saludo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Vas a la biblioteca?" pregunto el sonriente

"Si"

"Vamos, yo también voy..."

"Pero antes tengo que pasar por mi torre, ¿me acompañas?

"Claro"

Ninguno de los dos noto al chico que los miraba apretando los puños desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Nath, ¿podemos hablar?" ella siguió escribiendo concentrada en el pergamino"...por favor..."

"Black ahora estoy trabajado" dijo cortante "Además, no es conveniente que te vean hablando conmigo, la gente podría creer que somos amigos..." no pudo evitar el tono de resentimiento en su voz

"Yo no quise decir eso..."

"Si como no, Black tengo que terminar esto, podrías dejarme tranquila"

"También es mi trabajo, ¡quiero ayudar!" era cierto no quería que ella terminara ese trabajo sola.

"Bien"

"¿Bien?"

"Toma esto y redacta" ordeno la muchacha autoritaria.

"Nath encontré este libro en..." el tercer ocupante de la mesa acababa de llegar " ¡Oh! Hola" saludo amablemente y un poco confundido el Ravenclaw, recibiendo un simple movimiento de cejas de parte del merodeador.

"Gracias Anthony"

Los minutos pasaban lentamente en aquella mesa, cada uno avanzaba en su propio trabajo, de vez en cuando Nath y Anthony intercambiaban un par de palabras, las cuales eran seguidas detenidamente por el heredero Black.

Sintió como algo caía suavemente sobre su cabeza.

Tomo el pergamino que cayó a un lado del pergamino en el que estaba trabajando.

_Perdóname_

"Voy a buscar un libro" caminó hacia una estantería que se encontraba cerca, y una vez que tubo la certeza de que nadie la veía, se apoyó de espaldas a la estantería, con la cara entre sus manos...

"Esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé"

"James dice que Sirius de verdad esta deprimido, ¿por qué no quieres tener una conversación civilizada con él?" Lily estaba sentada en su cama, "tratando", a pedido de James, de convencerla de que hable con Sirius, aunque en realidad no le hacia mucha gracia lo que este la había hecho a su amiga.

Él había tratado de pedir perdón de mil maneras diferentes. Intento acorralándola en un pasillo de la biblioteca, la encerró en el aula de transformaciones luego que ella hablara con la Profesora Mcgonagall, a la hora de la cena una lechuza llego con una tarjeta enorme de disculpas y, la razón por la cual Lily ayudaba de cierta manera a Sirius, las alumnas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor despertaron el domingo con el agradable y aromático olor de flores que cubrían cada centímetro de la cama de su amiga, según Lily era lo mas tierno que alguien podía hacer por una amiga, y que alguien que lo hacia debía ser perdonado de inmediato, postura que distaba mucho a la que tenia Nathalie que comenzó a regalar flores a cada alumna que pasara por la puerta de la habitación, alegando a una "supuesta alergia"

"¿Se puede saber de que lado estas?" Preguntó ceñuda "estamos hablando de Sirius Black lo recuerdas"

"Si, pero podrías hablar con él no te costaría nada, además eras tu la que decía que era un excelente amigo"

Nath no respondió, comenzó a arreglar las únicas flores que quedaban del arsenal de la mañana

"Además no fue tan grave" ante la mirada asesina de su amiga decidió cambiar la postura "o sea si, pero ya sabes como son los hombres algunas veces... con su orgullo masculino y eso"

"Con orgullo o sin orgullo, él dijo que solo se entretenía un rato, y sabes que mas Lily, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de esto"

"Como quieras, de todas formas tengo que ir a ver con James los detalles del proyecto de mañana" Nath alzó una ceja burlonamente "¿Qué?"

"No se, ¿no estarás pasando mucho tiempo con Potter?" preguntó

"¿Qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que no, solo lo necesario para que esta presentación salga bien..." Nath seguía mirándola, burlesca "o ¿no?"

"Yo no lo sé, y eras tu la que a comienzo de curso decía que Potter era un arrogante insufrible..."

"¡¡Nunca dije eso!!"

"¡Si lo hiciste!, después de la primera broma contra Snape"

"Bueno... pero antes no lo conocía, o sea... ¡ya deja de mirarme de esa forma!, voy con James" termino colorada, ante la cara divertida de su amiga.

"No hubo caso" dijo la muchacha entrando a la habitación de los Merodeadores, no estaba ahí por su propia decisión... aunque tenia curiosidad de saber como era la habitación de los chicos, solo había estado ahí una vez en cuarto curso, aun le dolía el puño al recordar el golpe que le dio a James cuando convirtió la lechuza de Cath en una rata fea y vieja, sonrió al recordarlo.

"¿Nada?"

"No, ella es mas terca que una mula y créeme eso es poco decir. Estuvo enojada todo el tercer curso con Cath por una pelea estúpida de la cual nadie recuerda el motivo"

"No me gusta verlo así, parece que le importa mucho Summers"

"Si, de verdad se hicieron muy bueno amigos en poco tiempo"

"No son los únicos" Lily sonrió de medio lado, respecto al roce que tuvieron hacia un par de semanas no habían hablado, ella prefería dejarlo todo como estaba, y James tampoco lo menciono lo cual hizo todo mas fácil, ambos se ahorraron las explicaciones

"Siéntate, tengo mis cosas en la sala común voy a buscarlas"

"¡Oh! Pero podemos trabajar abajo"

"Estaremos mas cómodos acá, además no tardare nada" dijo antes de comenzar a bajar rápidamente las escaleras

Estaba hasta cierto punto intimidada, se supone que no debería estar ahí, aun menos siendo prefecta, pero en realidad casi nadie hacia caso a aquella regla. Observó con detenimiento toda la estancia, era bastante normal para ser una habitación de hombres.

Cuatro camas, la que se encontraba al fondo estada toda desecha, y había un montón de basura y papeles de golosinas encima, Lily supuso sería de Peter ® La cama que se encontraba al lado derecho de la de la rata era en comparación con el resto la mas ordenada, Lily no dudo ni un segundo en el propietario, arriba tenia un par de barras de chocolate, y el baúl que se encontraba abierto a sus pies estaba repleto de libros de toda clase, si, definitivamente esa era la cama de Remus. La siguiente cama tampoco estaba hecha pero en vez de tener basura encima, estaba llena de ropa, y la cabecera tenia posters de un grupo musical mágico y fotos suyas y de sus amigos, Lily se sorprendió levemente al notar que tenia una de Nath también, su amiga no era de las que les gusta posar para la cámara. Esa obviamente era la cama de Sirius Black. Y finalmente, miró a su alrededor, la cama de James estaba hecha, no muy bien hecha, pero hecha al fin y al cabo, estaba rodeada de cientos de posters de Quidditch, en varias salía el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, también había varias de ¿ciervos?, no tenia idea que James era fanático de esos animales, volvió a posar la mirada en la cama.  
Había algo debajo de la almohada, una especie de papel, lo tomo con cuidado, era papel de foto, y la volteo...

"Lily toma los pergamin..."calló al ver el "papel" que tenia la, ahora, colorada pelirroja. Seguido de esto, sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en las mejillas.

"¿Dónde conseguiste esta foto? No recuerdo habérmela tomado "su voz no parecía molesta mas bien sorprendida y no despegaba la vista del papel

"Excelente chicos, las presentaciones del día de hoy fueron perfectas, las que faltan recuerden que mañana tienen que presentarlas si no quieren perder puntaje. Las parejas que ya se presentaron las iré llamando personalmente para darles su calificación. Se acabó la clase"

Los alumnos de las casas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw salieron hablando animadamente de las distintas presentaciones que vieron ese día, la gran mayoría fueron muy interesantes.

"¿Cómo crees que salió?"

"Bien Lily ya te lo dije" respondió su cansada amiga.

"Ufff, menos mal, me esforcé mucho para que saliera bien"

"A mi me encanto la de Nath, me gusto todo eso de la discriminación hacia algunas criaturas" dijo Cath, Nath y Sirius, antes de la "pelea", habían decidido poner énfasis en ese tema, generalizando en la discriminación contra varias criaturas, incluyendo los licántropos. Nath miró a Remus que en ese momento abrazaba a su novia por la cintura, y le sonrió.

Tal vez después de todo no sería tan difícil decirle lo de su "problemita", desde la charla con Nathalie no había vuelto a tocar el tema con nadie. Pero para su desgracia, estaba seguro que Cath iba a comenzar a sospechar esta luna llena, después de todo, desparecer, durante los tres primeros días del año durante las vacaciones, era mucho más notorio. Se saco esos pensamientos de la cabeza, por ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar los últimos días de clases y los primeros de vacaciones.

Cada vez faltaban menos días para salir de vacaciones y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya era viernes. Los alumnos que regresarían a casa partirían el sábado a primera hora, y los demás tenían permiso para visitar el pueblo Hogmeade, todo el día.

"¡Quiero que sea mañana!" suspiraba Nath.

"¿Se puede saber porque que o mejor dicho por quien suspiras?"

"Por nada, ¿qué estas pensando?" preguntó inquisidoramente

"¿Quién yo? Nada, solo preguntaba."

"¿Mañana iras con Remus a Hogmeade?" en realidad no sabia por que preguntaba si tenia clara la respuesta.

"Si" respondió sonriente.

"¿Qué ustedes nunca se separan?" pregunto confusa Nath

"En realidad no, jeje, no se, le quiero y él también a mi, y bueno pasar tiempo juntos es lo único que queremos, es difícil de expresar, tienes que sentirlo.

"Remus es un buen partido para ti" Cath suspiró recordando a su novio" Aunque en realidad nunca imagine que saldrías con él..."

"Un momento hablas como si lo conocieras mucho" inquirió acusadoramente. Recibiendo una larga carcajada de parte de su mejor amiga.

"Debes estar bromeando, Cath ¡nunca te había visto celosa!, además Remus no es mi tipo, es demasiado calmado para mi gusto..."

"¿Te gusta la acción?" pregunto burlescamente

"¡¡¡Chicas adivinen!!!" una animada pelirroja acababa de llegar

"Mmm... ¿Potter y tú ya están saliendo?" Lily la miró dudosa.

"No"

"Pues entonces me rindo"

"Yo también"

"¡¡¡Obtuve una A en el proyecto!!!"

"¡Que novedad!" el comentario fue claramente irónico

" "Lily ignoro el comentario de su amiga" Bien ¿qué tal si planificamos la salida a Hogmeade?"

"Cath ya lo tiene planificado.

"¿Asi?"

"Si, sesión extra larga de besos con Lupin" dijo Nath molestando a Cath

"¡No es verdad!"

"Si, si lo es" Nath le sacó la lengua

"Ya, ya no peleen... mejor ayúdenme a pensar que voy a regalar. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que le puedo regalar a James?"

Los terrenos de aquel enorme castillo estaban cubierto de una gruesa capa de nieve, a la vista era hermoso, como si una alfombra la hubiera cubierto.  
Pero, lo cierto es que era difícil apreciarlo con el frío descomunal que había ese día, los alumnos que partieron ese día se habían ido hace como una hora. Y los poco que quedaban estaban tomando desayuno.

"¿Lily vamos a Hogsmeade?" ella miro a Nath, se suponía que irían juntas

"Por mi no hay problema" respondió encogiéndose de hombros

"Entonces supongo que esta bien, pero tengo que ir a buscar la capa, los guantes y todo eso...

"Si, yo también vamos." Respondió James

Inmediatamente después de salir del carruaje pudo sentir como el frió comenzaba a calar por sus huesos. Sabía que debía haberse abrigado más. Si no se resfriaba después de esto sería un milagro. Agradeció mentalmente a James por invitar a Lily, quería para un tiempo sola. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, aún le faltaban unos cuantos regalos, partió por el de Lily que ya tenía decidido.

Por fin pudo librarse de James un rato, se dirigió rápidamente a la tienda de Quidditch, no tenia mucho tiempo, en un par de minutos James regresaría y debía elegir rápidamente le regalo.

Dio un par de vueltas, por el local, cada vez que veía algo que le gustada, veía otra cosa aun mejor... miro con impaciencia toda la tienda.

Sonaron las campanas de la puerta, y en ese momento entro la salvación de Lily

"¡Black!"

"Ah, hola Evans" iba un tanto distraído

"Black, por favor ayúdame, necesito encontrar un regalo para James pero ¡¡¡no tengo idea que le podría gustar!!!"él la miró un poco confundido

"¿Le darás un regalo a James? Creo que eso ya es un regalo para él" comentó pensativamente "sabias que ha esperado tu regalo desde tercer curso"

"¿Mi regalo?"

"Si, él dice que se lo debes por haberle pegado por el lío de la lechuza... Además no has notado que él siempre te manda regalos"

"Si, pero no son muy útiles para ser sincera, el año pasado me mando vales para tener una cita con él, y en quinto me mando un set de sus mejores fotos, y en cuarto..."

"Esta bien, pero debes entender que James nunca fue muy bueno con esto de los regalos... Pero bueno, que tal aquel set del fondo" Lily lo miró, no lo había visto, se acerco y lo miro detenidamente. Era bastante lindo, parecía una reliquia, y se veía muy antiguo y además era muy, como decirlo... James" Es hermoso, mil gracias Sirius, te debo una."

"De nada. Ehhmm...Evans"

"¿Si?"

"Sabes donde esta...Nathalie"

"La verdad es que no... Pero estoy segura de que a las 12 en punto ira a las Tres escobas"

"Okay, gracias Lily, trata de que James no vea su regalo" el muchacho salio rápidamente del lugar olvidándose por completo de lo que iba ha comprar.

Acababa de salir de la librería, llevaba como diez bolsas de regalos navideños, cada una mas pesada que la otra, y tenia mucho frió, tenia que refugiarse en algún lugar y cual mejor que las Tres escobas.

Ahí venia, tal como Lily lo había pronosticado, ella llegaba al lugar a las 12 en punto "Esta vez no te escapas". La ultima semana trató por todos lo medios de disculparse por su gran falta, pero siempre huía, se encontraba con algún amigo o amiga, algún profesor, debían entrar a clases, en fin, le fue imposible siquiera pedirle perdón.

"¿Podemos hablar?"susurró al oído de la chica, mientras tomaba suavemente su brazo.

"No Black, es peligroso para tu imagen." Nath se soltó hábilmente, dispuesta a entrar al Pub.

"¡OH!, por favor, ¡lo único que quiero es pedirte perdón y explicarte!"ella respiro profundamente.

"Esta bien, pero date prisa, tengo hambre y hace frío"

"Pero no acá, ven"

--------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------

Hello !!!!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que excelente, pues acá va el 9 capitulo de la historia ¿qué les pareció?, estoy muy orgullosa de el, es el capitulo mas largo de mi vida....XDDD, espero que les haya gustado... me esforcé mil en hacerlo...XP  
El siguiente capitulo, será completamente navideño... ya saben, en honor a las fechas... ((Se vienen los regalos siiii!!)), y lo publicare o en noche bueno o la mañana del 25...  
Traten de dejarme vuestras opiniones pliX!!!

LLEGUE A 50 REVIEWS!!!!toy mas que muy contenta!!!! Gracias a todo aquel que me ha dejado un reviewWwW!!!!!

Bien y ahora Contesto Reviews

**Trini:** Espero que te haya gustado este capi, mil gracias por el Review de verdad!! Y respecto a la cosa rara que seguía a Nath y a Sirius, puesss, digamos que eso se verá mas adelante...  
**Helen black Potter:** Gracias por el review! Lo de Remus opino exactamente lo mismo que tu, pero es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo no?  
**leilawood** Pues acá tienes el siguiente capitulo, espero que te siga gustando la historia después de este cap...  
**Ely-Barchu**: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia!! Y con lo de Remus, pues yo también quisiera que le dijera pero creo que va ha costar un poquito... Grax x el Review  
**Xx tintalle beth vanye xX** Holaaa, te agradezco mil por el review, completamente de acuerdo respecto a los exámenes, y la escena Remus y Nath, pues si a mi me gusto mucho escribirla, aunque lo de Remus me apena un pokitin...  
Nath y Sirius, pues creo que en este capitulo la relación va para atrás no crees, pues ahí veremos si se soluciona. Y si, si me agregaste al MSN, aunque la verdad es que no entro muy seguido espero poder hablar contigo, a propósito...actualiza tus historias... ¡!!  
**algida** Mil millones de gracias por el review, espero que sigas leyendo!!!!  
**Light Angel:** Pues acá va, y lo hice mas largo!!!! Ufff, ha sido un record... espero que te haya gustado el camino que tomo el fic. Jejej, bueno espero que sigas leyendo con el mismo entusiasmo!!! GRAXX!!  
**ivita black** Espero que este chap, te haya gustandom para ser sincera a mi también me conmueve lo de Remus... me da mil penitaaa!!! Grax por tu Review!!!!

A todo aquel que este leyendo espero que le haya gusto este capitulo y muchas gracias por leer!!!

No olviden dejar un lindo Review!!!!

**oOCaritoOo  
****Miembro de la orden Siriusana**


	10. Hoy es Noche buena y mañana Navidad

**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, y no obtengo ningún bien monetario de esto._

**Hoy es noche buena, y mañana navidad**

El ambiente navideño que se vivía por esos días en el colegio de magia de Inglaterra era hasta cierto punto exagerado. Hagrid se había encargado de conseguir los pinos más adecuados para una celebración de las características y magnitud digna de Hogwarts. Los profesores se esmeraron por adornar a la perfección cada rincón del colegio, incluso las mazmorras habían sufrido un cambio, que obviamente no fue de gusto de los Slytherins en especial del jefe de esa casa, que, después de ver en lo que habían echo con su aula de trabajo castigó a cualquier persona que tuviera la desafortunada suerte de pasar en frente de él. También había que mencionar las ramitas de muérdago puestas en puntos estratégicos del castillo, como la entrada al gran comedor, las puertas de la entrada al castillo, algunas puertas de las aulas de clases, en fin, era bastante común ver caminar a grupos de estudiantes mirando el techo.

Además, Dumbledore se encargó de encantar pequeñas cajas voladoras, que al ser atrapadas, te entregaban una pequeña sorpresa dependiendo de tu suerte.

Sentía el viento que golpeaba suavemente su rostro, ella se encontraba mirando los enormes de terrenos del colegio desde la pajarera, acababa de enviar los regalos y las tarjetas de navidad a su casa. Desde ahí podía ver parte del lago y el estadio de Quidditch. Se puso a pensar en noche en la que prácticamente tuvo que huir con Sirius de los terrenos, no había pensado en eso desde hace un par de semanas, y se lo había mencionado a Cath y Lily que reaccionaron muy un tanto alteradas, pero luego todas sus preocupaciones fueron remplazadas por los deberes escolares. Pero ahora que se ponía reflexionar, eso era bastante preocupante, tal vez debería contárselo a Dumbledore... o quizás no

Por otro lado, también estaba Sirius, a quien, si bien es cierto, no había perdonado, la tenia un poco confundida, tenia que decidir entre el orgullo o su amigo, cosa que en realidad no le hacia nada de gracia…

Se dejó guiar a través de las angostas calles de Hogmeade sin oponer resistencia, en el fondo sabia que quería perdonarlo, aunque obviamente no lo admitiría nunca, su orgullo se mantendría intacto.

Cuando se dio cuenta que se estaban alejando de la calle principal, comenzó a pensar que Sirius no tenía la menor idea de donde ir.

"¿A dónde se supone que vamos?" preguntó al fin. Si bien es cierto Hogmeade no es un pueblo muy grande, habían muchas calles que desconocía, no porque no hubiera tenia la oportunidad de hacerlo, si no porqué no había nada de interés en ellas.

"No te preocupes, estamos llegando..." y tal como predijo, un par de minutos de caminata silenciosa, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, él la invito a pasar amablemente, recibiendo una mirada extrañada de parte de ella.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mientras veía como Sirius encendía la chimenea con un simple movimiento de varita.

"Un refugio" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo" de mi tío Alphard, me lo encargó antes de irse de viaje" No tenía muy claro cual era la situación de la familia del chico pero estaba segura de que el Tío Alphard era uno de los pocos familiares que apreciaba.

"¡Ah!" respondió ella examinando el lugar, era en si muy acogedor, era pequeño si, pero daba la sensación de que estabas a salvo de cualquier peligro ahí dentro. Una chimenea, un par de sillones de cuero, desde su posición actual podía ver un corto pasillo con dos puertas y al otro extremo de la habitación en la que se encontraba había una puerta, al parecer de algún extraño tipo de madera.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" ofreció amablemente al merodeador.

"No gracias, estoy bien así..." acababa de volver a la realidad, la realidad en la que Sirius Black ya no era siquiera un conocido.  
Un silencio incomodo se extendió en aquel cuarto durante unos cuantos segundos, cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Había considerado llevarla ahí, porque estaba completamente seguro de que nadie los interrumpiría como en las veces anteriores, a menos claro, que al Tío Alphard se le ocurriera aparecer en ese mismo momento de sorpresa, cosa que dadas las excentricidades de su tío era una posibilidad bastante factible.

"Bien Black, ¿podrías explicarme que hacemos acá exactamente?" lo miró arqueando la ceja.

"Bien...veras..." todo el discurso que se había esmerado por aprender se esfumo como por arte de magia "bueno, yo... lo siento" ella aumento su gesto de incredulidad "yo... yo sé que no tengo ninguna excusa... pero, bueno ellos... ellos... yo..." obviamente el nerviosismo no le estaba ayudando mucho "yo... yo solo quiero que sepas que era la única y mejor amiga que he tenido y que... no quiero perderte" ahí estaba, el Sirius que ella conocía, al que no le importaba lo que la gente decía o pensaba... pero no podía perdonarlo, por mucho que quisiera no podía, no podía quebrar su maldito orgullo" ...perdóname" parecía una suplica, estuvo a punto de abrasarlo y decirle que iban a ser amigos para siempre, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue...

"Yo...yo...no lo sé Sirius" fue lo único que pudo contestarle

"Bien ¿Qué al quedo?" preguntó una alegre pelirroja a su amiga, mostrándole un paquete perfectamente envuelto, con un gran rozón rojo.

"Mejor que el mío" contesto con voz quejumbrosa. Toda su cama estaba llena de pedacitos de papel de regalo brillante. Y sobre todo aquel desorden había una caja llena de cinta adhesiva..." ¿por qué no me dejas hacer magia? Sería mucho más fácil..."

"Ya te lo dije" respondió divertida al ver es desorden de su amiga "sería muy sencillo comprar los regalos y envolverlos con un simple movimiento de varita, pero no el a idea, hay que esforzarse un poquito ¿no crees?"

"Para ti es fácil decirlo ¡¡¡Creciste con muggles!!! No le puedo dar esto a mi mamá" exclamo señalando la caja media envuelta con el papel completamente arrugado.

"Déjame ayudarte... creo que eres un poco inútil con todo esto..."

"Hola chicas ¿cómo es... ¡Santo cielos! ¿Que están haciendo?" una muchacha de 6to curso entro a la habitación mirando atentamente la cama de Cath.

"¡Hola Sarah!" respondió Lily mientras intentaba desenvolver el regalo para la Mamá de Cath.

"Envolviendo regalos" respondió como si de una clase de tortura china se tratase.

"¡Ah! ¿Eso es un regalo?, bueno Cath, Remus te esta esperando abajo."

"¿Qué? Oh, lo olvide, supongo que tendremos que seguir con la envoltura de regalos después"

"Bueno.... de todas formas tengo que ir a dejar los regalos a la lechucería"

"¡Hola Cathy! Vamos..." si todo se daba como esperaba, ahora tendría la oportunidad perfecta para decirle de su "situación". Esperaba, eso si, que no reaccionara de mala manera o que se asustara.

"Si, vamos..." pero antes de dirigirse a la salida, lo abrazo y comenzaron a murmurase cosas. Luego salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

"¿No tienen la extraña sensación de sentirse ignorados?..." pregunto Sirius que se encontraba jugando Snap explosivo con Remus.

"Si... Sirius debemos ir a tu sabes donde" dijo James gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

"¡¡¡Cierto!!! Vamos..."

"¿Dónde es tu sabes donde?" pregunto inocentemente Lily

"¡No te hagas la lista! Sabes perfectamente que no te lo diremos" Remus, James y Sirius, estaban actuando de esa forma, desaparejan por largos periodos de tiempo y después aparecían con caras misteriosas, como queriendo decir que sabían mas que el resto.

""Noche de paz, noche de amor...."" Lily pasó junto a un grupo de fantasmas que cantaban villancicos, si antes el ambiente era extremadamente navideño ahora era ridículo, cada puesta del castillo estaba adornado con una corona navideña, desde los terrenos se podían ver toda clase de Papa Noeles tratando de entrar por las cientos de chimeneas del colegio (aunque si mucho éxito) y las guirnaldas ahora cubrían el 80 de los pasillos.

Caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del castillo rumbo a la biblioteca, faltaban dos días para navidad y quería terminar todos los deberes antes de Noche buena, no le faltaba casi nada, además tenia que terminar la tarjeta de James, le hacia una a cada regalo que entregaba, pero no sabia porque le estaba costando tanto hacer la del aquel chico.

Justo antes de llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca, sintió un par de voces conversando en una de las aulas contiguas, miro a ambos lados para saber si había alguien mirando, reconoció la voz inmediatamente como la de Severus Snape, Lily supuso que estaría haciendo uno de los sucios tratos en los que generalmente se encontraba metido.

"Mi señor la necesita lo antes posible" decía una voz ronca que Lily no pudo reconocer.

"¿Pero no tienes ninguna idea de lo que puede ser?" preguntó nerviosamente Snape, como si temiera ser descubierto de un momento al otro.

"Solo hay una persona que lo sabe, pero aun no la hemos encontrado

"¿Es de los nuestros?"

"Me temo que no, según nuestras fuentes aun no ha salido del colegio, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda Severus, necesito que tu y tu tropa vigilen a todos los alumnos de 17 años que es la edad aproximada que debe tener, en especial a los Gryffindor."

"¿Los Gryffindor?" chilló Snape

"Así es, mi Lord cree que lo más probable es que sea uno de ellos."

"Pe...Pero"

"Nada de peros, sabes perfectamente que debes obedecer todas las órdenes del amo. Si no ya conoces las consecuencias."

"Es...esta bien"

"No queremos ningún error en los planes Severus, ya sabes, sal un par de minutos después que yo, no queremos que nadie sospeche..." Lily entendió eso como la señal de huida. Entro rápidamente al aula contigua y se apoyo en la puerta conteniendo la respiración y pudo escuchar los primero pasos fuera del aula. Un par de minutos después recién pudo comenzar a reflexionar las palabras que había escuchado.

Si tenía la edad de diecisiete años aproximadamente e iba en Gryffindor, no había mucho de donde escoger, en realidad estaban ellas y los merodeadores, pero... ¿qué se supone que sabia es persona X que el tal "Amo" necesitaba...? ¿Tendría eso que ver con la persecución de Nath y Sirius hace un par de semanas? Lo cierto es que el simple hecho de pensar que todo esto estaba relacionado con _el _hacia que su piel se pusiera de gallina

Sirius y James hicieron su aparición a la hora de la cena, y como es costumbre comenzaron a cuchichear. Un par de minutos después llegaron Cath y Remus, este último se veía un tanto contrariado. Lily estaba sentada junto a James, pero estaba absorta en sus pensamientos lo único que sabia ha ciencia cierta es que tenia que contarles a todos lo que escucho esa tarde, después de todo serían ellos los que estarían siendo vigilados.

"¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?" pregunto Cath mientras se servia un pedazo de pollo.

Remus miró a ambos lados, unos alumnos de segundo se encontraban junto a ellos... exactamente en el momento en que había adquirido la fortaleza suficiente para decírselo, Peeves rompió un par de jarrones, lo que los obligó a salir corriendo su no querían estar en serios problemas.

"No... Nada, olvídalo..."

La mañana de noche buena amaneció nublada, y con claros signos de posible nevada. Los alumnos que permanecían en el colegio, que, a pesar de no ser la mayoría, eran un grupo considerable de alumnos, se encontraban en su mayoría desayunando. En el interior del castillo se podía sentir una calidez que contrastaba con el intenso frió que se sentía en el exterior.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Nath mientras terminaba su tazón de avena.

"Yo creo que deberían hacer sus deberes" sugirió Lily.

"¡QUE! Bromeas ¿verdad? No pasare mis ultimas vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts haciendo deberes" exclamó indignada Cath como si le hubieran sugerido tirarse al lago.

"Además Lily, solo nos dejaron tres ensayos, no es mucho en realidad, lo terminaremos así" agrego Nath chasqueando lo dedos.

"Como quieran pero que conste que yo les advertí.

"Se, se, se pero enserio ¿Qué haremos?"

"No se chicas, las veo luego" Lily se paro rápidamente al ver entrar a James, Sirius y Remus, seguidos inmediatamente por Snape.

"James tenemos que hablar" eso en vez de sonar como una petición pareció una orden" Sirius y Remus se miraron intentando reprimir una carcajada.

"Ehm, ¿Ya desayunaste?" pregunto mientras miraba con reproche a sus amigos.

"Si, pero ven acá no..."

"Ok, vamos."

Caminaron en silencio por el vestíbulo y entraron a la primera aula que encontraron. Lily miro a ambos lados del pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?" preguntó bruscamente dejando a James un tanto confuso.

"Ehmm, bueno ¿Dormir?" no estaba seguro de donde quería llegar quizá...

"¿Y tus amigos? Volvió a preguntar. Sus amigos O.o... ¿Querría salir con todos?

"Lo mismo supongo"

"Crees que a eso de las 10 ir a vuestra habitación"

"Ehhh... si supongo, pero ¿quiénes exactamente?"

"Bueno, Cathy, Nath y yo. Creo que hay algo importante que quizás deban saber"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto impaciente el muchacho

"Ahora no" dijo como si temiera que las paredes escucharan.

"Pero que..."

"Espera hasta la noche, ahora te acompaño al comedor, ¡debes comer algo!, con lo flacucho que estas" se lamento Lily bromeando, ya que en el fondo sabia que el muchacho no estaba nada de mal.

"¡Oye!"

"Los Weasleys acaban de tener orto hijo."

"¡Otro más!" Sirius parecía escandalizado" ¿Cuántos tienen ya?

"Ahora tres, Fabian, ya saben el hermano de Molly, acaba de contarme.

"¡Vaya!" exclamó admirado James" ellos de verdad se tomaron enserio eso de que hay que gozar el matrimonio... por cierto chicos, en la noche tenemos reunión

"¿Reunión de que? – James se encogió de hombros

"Lily dice que necesita contarnos algo"

"¿Contarnos? Querrás decir contarte" Remus tenia una sonrisa picara, lo que provoco que James se sonrojara.

"¡No! Ella dijo todos"

"Que extraño, para que querrá hablar con nosotros"

"¡¡¡ ¿Qué tu quieres que?!!!"

"Ay por favor Nath, no seas escandalosa, ¡es algo importante!"

"¡Pero es la habitación de los merodeadores!... ¿por qué no mejor en la sala común?" preguntó esperanzada.

"No, hay mucha gente..."

"Pero si solo estamos nosotros y un par de alumnos de curso inferiores" pero Lily no la escucho

El día pasó rápidamente, los merodeadores como ya era costumbre desaparecieron prácticamente toda la tarde. Nath, Lily y Cath, esta ultima muy preocupada por su novio ("Pero y si le da frió, ¡no llevó sus guantes!") buscaron comida en las cocinas y se encerraron en la habitación a conversar de todo tema posible.

Luego de la cena navideña de noche buena todos los alumnos se retiraron tranquilamente a sus habitaciones, ansiosos por los regalos con lo que seguramente despertarían sobre su cama al día siguiente.

"¡Nathalie vas a ir!, Cath ayúdame" la chica tiraba a su mejor amiga por un brazo en un vano intento de llevarla hasta las escaleras.

"Pero Lily tu podrías contarme ahora y después se lo cuentas a ellos. No creo que sea tan importante..."

"No me has escuchado ¿verdad? Es algo que debemos discutir juntos

"Pero ¿qué podríamos discutir con ellos?"Lily respiro profundamente

"Esta bien, me aburrí" tomó su varita y apunto a Nath" si no vas por las buenas iras por las malas."

"¿Por qué me haces esto a mí?"

"Sentimos el retraso pero tuvimos un par de inconvenientes" dijo Lily mirando con reproche a Nath quien se encontraba apoyada en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Luego de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en la sala común subieron sigilosamente a la habitación de los alumnos de 7mo año. Cath saltó inmediatamente a la cama de su novio y lo saludo con un prolongado (muy prolongado) beso.

"Ejem, ejem..." ambos se separaron al notar que todos tenían la vista fija en ellos" lamento interrumpir chicos pero esto es importante.

"Además no queremos ver lo que sea que iban ha hacer..." agrego Sirius divertido.

"Podrías explicarnos porque estamos acá" las seis personas que había en la habitación estaban intrigadas. Peter había vuelto a casa para pasar las navidades con su familia.

"Bien, voy a ir directo al grano...a ver, ayer yo estaba caminando a la biblioteca..."

"Wow ¡que novedad!"

"Te molestaría no interrumpir" dijo Lily fulminando con la mirada a Sirius" Bien, como iba diciendo, estaba caminando por un pasillo y escuche un par de voces, solo pudo reconocer una de ellas, era de Snape..." ante la mención del Slytherin, Sirius apretó fuertemente los puños y James comenzó a lanzar improperios en voz baja" hablaban de algo, de algo que quería su señor, por la manera en la que hablaban parecía ser alguien importante. Luego mencionaron a una persona, una persona que ellos no conocían y que la parecer estaba buscando. Dijo que esa persona X tenia aproximadamente diecisiete años y que probablemente fuera Gryffindor... ordenó a Snape que vigilara a todas las personas con esas características... ósea nosotros..."Lily contó la historia tan rápido que dejó a todos los presentes confusos. Un silencio sepulcral se extendió por todos los rincones de la habitación, cada uno trataba de entender lo que acababa de decir la pelirroja.

"Bien... bien esta claro" Sirius fue el primero en quebrar el momento de meditación" debemos deshacernos de Snape"

"¡SIRIUS!"

"¡¿Qué?! El esta detrás de todo esto y adema..."

"No Sirius, tu sabes perfectamente que él no es el que esta detrás de todo esto..." James fue el que dijo estas palabras. Un escalofrió recorrió a todos los presentes.

"Pe...Pero tal vez... estamos concluyendo demasiado rápido, no es lo que estamos imaginando" La voz de Cath sonó temblorosa.

"No seas ingenua Barker, todos sabemos que los Snape nunca han tenido buena reputación"

"Además se relaciona con la peor clase de magos" agrego Remus. Lily se movió incomoda.

"Creo que lo mas importante de todo esto no es la reputación de Snape... ellos quieren a alguien, que podría ser cualquiera de los que estamos acá" era la primera vez que Nath hablaba desde que llegaron." lo trascendental en el asunto, es que..."tardo un par de segundos en terminar la idea" uno de nosotros esta en peligro... en un grave peligro"

El silencio se expandió nuevamente en la habitación. Nath tenía razón, si é_l_ estaba buscando a alguno de ellos todos estaban frente a un peligro, peligro quizá mortal.

"Hay que hacer lo que yo digo, exterminar a Snape"

"¡SIRIUS!"

"Pero él no esta buscando a cualquier persona... Lily dijo que esta persona sabe algo que los demás no. ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo que los demás no sepamos?" la pregunta de Remus, provoco que todos se miraran entre sí, como si esperaran que la persona que lo sabía tuviera una etiqueta en la frente.

"¿Por qué no hablamos con Dumbledore?"

"Mmm" James negó con la cabeza lentamente" todo el colegio sabe del odio que le tenemos a Snape. No seria creíble que lo acusáramos."

Nuevamente silencio

"Si esta buscando a alguno de nosotros, solo debemos tener precaución. Evitar que nos vigilen."

"Es una buena idea Nath, pero no podemos escondernos toda la vida, podría ser sospechoso"

"Tengo un plan" todas las miradas se centraron en Cath" por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es tomar la precaución de no andar solos por los pasillos, y si lo hacemos hay que estar alerta. No sabemos que son capaces. Primero hay que averiguar que es lo que buscan exactamente."

"Podríamos espiarlos o algo así, con lo que sabemos podría ser cualquier cosa.

"Nosotros nos encargamos, los merodeadores tenemos lo necesario" dijo Sirius inflándose de orgullo. Las chicas solo los miraron desconfiadas.

"Ehm, en realidad yo preferiría que fuera uno de Uds. Y una de nosotras, no es por nada chicos pero ustedes son un tanto, ¿cómo decirlo?..."

"Impulsivos" concluyo Lily

"¿Impulsivos?"

" Si, quiero decir que... si ellos dicen algo o hacen algo, Uds. podrían... reaccionar, echar a perder el plan y meterse en graves líos" los tres chicos se miraron confundidos.

"Esta bien" concluyó James.

"Traten de ser precavidas" dijo Remus refiriéndose a las chicas. Abrazó a Cath como si no pretendiera soltarla nunca.

"¡James! ¡James! Despierta ¡es Navidad!"Sirius zarandeaba a James como si fuera un muñeco" Mira lo que me mando Andrómeda" dijo Sirius mostrándole a Remus que se estaba desperezando eran un par de guantes de quidditch de ultima generación.

"Mamá me compro el libro de Defensa de Artes Oscuras que quería" Remus miraba concentrado el libro que estaba en su regazo.

Un ambiente completamente diferente se vivía al otro lado de la torre.

"Miren la falda que mando mi madre"

"Wow, Nath es hermosa, te la pondrás ¿no es cierto?

"No lo sé"

"¿Cómo que no lo sé? Te la podrás hoy mismo" Cath sonó autoritaria.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres que muera de hipertermia o algo así?"

"No saldrás del castillo con este clima, además te quedara perfecta."

Lily había abierto casi todos sus regalos ya, Cath le regaló una hermosa túnica verde, Nath una pluma colorida de un pájaro tropical, sus padres mucha ropa, sus abuelos dinero, Sirius y Remus le hicieron un regalo en conjunto, muchos dulces de Honeyducks. Pero un tenia una caja pequeña que abrir, la tomó delicadamente parecía muy frágil, saco cuidadosamente la cinta y el papel con el que estaba envuelta, efectivamente era una caja de cristal. La abrió lentamente y se encontró con un hermoso brazalete de oro. Buscó entre los papeles alguna tarjeta.

"_Querida Lily:_

_  
Conocerte me hizo darme cuenta de que eres aun más especial de lo que pensaba. Ahora estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ti no era una simple obsesión si no un sentimiento distinto, algo que no puedo expresar con palabras, un sentimiento que crece cada vez mas y mas... y espero que siga fortaleciéndose con el paso del tiempo. _

_  
Este brazalete es muy especial para mi, era de mi madre... pero no quiero que te sientas incomoda porque te lo haya dado, tómalo como una señal de que donde sea que estés siempre estaré contigo, apoyándote y dándote todo lo que necesites como un amigo por ahora, o algo mas si tu me lo permites algún día..._

_Bueno como no tengo nada más que decir, salvo  
¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!_

_Me despido con mucho cariño_

_James Potter_

_PD: Te quiero mucho"_

Releyó la carta un par de veces, y sintió como su estomago se encogía. Algo especial por James Potter iba creciendo con cada palabra que leía en aquel pergamino.

Tomó nuevamente el brazalete y lo miró detenidamente, grabado en la parte posterior... tres círculos unidos...

"Lily me hizo un regalo, Lily me hizo un regalo, Lily me hizo un regalo...." James saltaba por toda la habitación, mostrando su regalo. Un completo set de _"Todo lo que un verdadero fanático del Quidditch necesita", q_ue incluía un libro de todos los equipos del mundo, las 4 pelotas de quidditch en miniatura, fotografías autografiadas por los mejores jugadores desde 1600" ¡¡Mira Sirius!! ¡¡¡Lily me hizo un regalo!!!"

"¡Oh! Que bien James" pero Sirius no estaba mirando lo que su amigo le mostraba, más bien su vista estaba fija en uno de los pergaminos que tenía en sus manos.

"Yo... bueno veras, yo... siento no haberte respondido antes pero...

"Vamos Nathalie tu puedes"" yo... bueno tu... tu también eres mi mejor amigo y yo tampoco quiero perderte, siento haber sido tan tonta" termino con la vista fija en el suelo.

"¡No eres tonta!, soy yo el que debe disculparse, yo... no debí, no quise... ¿Amigos de nuevo?"

"Amigos" ambos esbozaron una sonrisa.

"¡Hola!" saludo muy contento James, Nathalie y Cath lo saludaron con un "Feliz Navidad", ambas le regalaron un pack de bromas navideñas de Zonko, después de todo era el chico de su mejor amiga "Gracias por el regalo chicas"

"De nada"

"¿Dónde esta Lily?" pregunto interesado.

"Arriba dijo que bajaba enseguida" respondió Nathalie, ya que Cath se "reencontró" con su novio" ¡mira ahí viene!" era cierto un par de segundos después la pelirroja bajo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Nath se alejó disimuladamente para dejarlos solos.

"¿Tu también sientes que haces el mal trío?"

"¡SIRIUS! Deja de hacer eso algún día me mataras de un susto."

"Lo siento, ¡oye! Te ves muy guapa" dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

"¡Voy a matar a Cath!"

"¿Te gusto mi regalo?" Pregunto tímidamente Lily" no era nada comparado con el tuyo pero..."

"Me encanto" interrumpió él.

"¿De verdad?"

"Si"

"Gracias por tu regalo, de ahora en adelante será mi tesoro..." James sonrió nostálgicamente, su madre siempre decía lo mismo" ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, solo creo que tengo hambre ¿bajamos?"

"Claro vamos."

Los seis llegaron al Gran comedor, como si fueran viejos amigos desde primero, riendo de una gracia de Sirius.

En lo que quedaba de la mañana, los merodeadores desaparecieron una vez más. Luego del apetitoso almuerzo preparado por los elfos, ellos decidieron salir a jugar con la nieve ya que el clima fue mejorando con el paso del día.

Nath prefirió sentarse en una banca cercana y ver jugar a sus amigos, en parte por que no querría terminar empapada y por que no iba vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión. Se cubrió completamente con la capa, pero aun así, sintió un poco de frió, iba a matar a Cath, pero ahora no, no iba a interrumpir el momento, para variar, romántico de su amiga y su merodeador.

"¿Qué no piensas venir a jugar?" el muchacho de ojos grises se sentó junto a ella.

"No... Estoy a punto de resfriarme y además..." muy tarde Sirius Black la había, literalmente, tirado de la banca y ahora se encontraba a horcajadas sobre ella haciéndole cosquillas.

"Jajajaja... ¡¡Sirius paraa!!... si me enfermo será tu culpa... jajaja... ¡para!" obviamente ninguno de estos gritos eran escuchados por el joven" jajaja....Si...Sirius mira... jaja... Snape" el muchacho se puso rígido y se paro rápidamente, listo para atacarlo, pero lo único que vio fue una mata de pelo grasiento entrando al castillo

La cena navideña acostumbraba ser la parte más importante de las celebraciones navideñas, y obviamente esta no era la excepción. Los alumnos que quedaban se sentaron juntos en una mesa, claro que los Slytherin más antisociales, se sentaron más alejado del resto.

Todo estaba resultando perfecto, Dumbledore quien también estaba sentado con los alumnos, hablaba animadamente con varios.

"Remus ya es hora" dijo James consultando su reloj.

"¿Hora de que?" pregunto Cath, pero nadie respondió. Remus hizo un pequeño movimiento con su varita.

Colores... colores fue lo único que se distinguió con claridad en el gran comedor por un par de segundos. Comenzó a sonar un villancico que salía de algún lugar de la habitación. Un resplandor dorado y de el comenzó a salir un animal, luego, otro par, y después tres mas, ¡eran Renos!, atado a ellos venia un trineo, y sobre el venía, bueno ustedes saben quien venia... Santa Claus. Todos en el Gran comedor veían asombrados el espectáculo, incluso los Slytherin que trataban de disimular un poco. Sirius, Remus y James veían orgullosos.  
El espectáculo de colores seguía, mientras desde el trineo caían pequeñas cajitas a cada uno de los estudiantes.

Luego de un par de minutos más, tal como comenzó todo terminó, con una espectacular desaparición del trineo y los renos en el techo estrellado del Gran comedor. Dejando escritos en el "cielo" las palabras "FELIZ NAVIDAD"

"¡WoW!" los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir.

"Chicos, este ha sido el mejor espectáculo de navidad que he visto. Por eso me encanta castigarlos" Dumbledore veía a sus alumnos orgulloso.

"¿Lo hicieron ustedes?" pregunto aún asombrada Nath.

"Así es, aunque en realidad era un castigo por lanzar una bomba fétida en clase de Transformaciones. Nos divertimos haciéndola" explico James.

"Pero debe haberles costado un montón, fue espectacular."

"Somos los merodeadores recuerdas..."

* * *

"Navidad, Navidad Hoy es Navidad... es un día de alegría y felicidad HEY!!"

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MERRY XMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que todos la estén pasando excelente en este día y que hayan recibido lindos presentes!!!

¿Les gustó el mío? Completamente Navideño!!!, espero que les haya gustado como quedo...

Mil gracias a las personitas que me dejaron reviews ahora contesto.

**ivita black** Mil gracias por el Review y Feliz Navidad a ti tambien!!!

**Ely-Barchu** ¡Feliz Navidad! Me encanta que te este gustando la historia.... y lo de la foto, en realidad deje abierto lo que paso después... ya entendera en un par de capitulos mas... ;) Gracias por tu review!

**Light Angel:** Hola, me alegra de verdad que te este gustando como va el Fic, este capitulo me quedo un pokito mas corto que el anterior pero espero que tambien te guste, grax x tu lindo R/R ) Happy Xmas!

**Xx tintalle beth vanye xX:** Holaaa!! Acabo de ver que actualizaste tu fic me allegro mil!!! Ahora voy y te dejo review, ¿te gusto este capitulo? Espero que si!! Bueno Feliz Navidad!!!!

**Flaka:** Gracias por el review ¡FELIZ PASCUA!!

**Trini:** Hello!! Mil gracias por tu Review! Pues acá esta el capitulo navideño... espero que te guste... pues ya ves un par de cosas ya se han solucionado, pero aun quedan unas cuantas...ya veras...XD, ¡Feliz Navidad!! Jojojojo

**lily posesa:**Hi! Pues aca tienes el siguiete capitulo, como dije Navideño. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el Review Merry Christmas!!!!

Mil gracias a todo aquel que esta leyendo y nuevamente Feliz Navidad!!!

_**oOCaritoOo**_

Pd. No olviden dejar un lindo regalito de navidad, ya entienden Reviews!!


	11. La capa, el mapa y los vestidores

**Capitulo 11  
El mapa, la capa y los vestidores **

Las vacaciones navideñas terminaron tan repentinamente como empezaron, y tal como Lily predijo, en la sala común de Gryffindor a un día de reanudar las clases, el ambiente era, en una palabra, caótico. La gran mayoría de los alumnos habían olvidado "accidentalmente" los deberes que los profesores amablemente les habían asignado, así que ahora todo el mundo trataba de terminar lo más rápido posible.

El resto de las vacaciones pasaron sin ninguna novedad. La mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron juntos, salvo claro, el dos y tres de enero días en los que Remus desapareció completamente del castillo, la excusa este mes fue una repentina fiebre de cuarenta y ocho horas producida por comer frutillas en mal estado.

¿QUÉ LE DIO QUE!

"Cálmate, es solo una fiebre"James trató de actuar lo mejor posible, intentando calmar a la rubia.

"Pero ‚?cómo! Ayer estaba de lo más normal

"Si, pero..."James no tenía idea de que inventar.

¡Comió frutillas!

"¿Frutillas? O.o" James miraba a su amigo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Si... es una fiebre tailandesa. Que se produce por comer frutillas en mal estado" Sirius lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que pareciera que estaba hablando enserio. Sin embargo, eso de una fiebre producida por frutillas tailandesas era la excusa más estúpida que se lo pudo ocurrir. Cath lo miró inquisidoramente, pero Black se mantuvo impasible y serio.

"Voy a verlo" dijo decidida dirigiéndose a la habitación de los merodeadores.

"¡NO" O.o" Es muy contagiosa...

"Si... esta en el ala de la enfermería" James intervino por su amigo.

"Y no puede recibir visitas"

"Es mas, Madame Pomfrey nos prohibió visitarlo..."definitivamente James inventaría la excusa el mes siguiente.

"Hola chicos ¿que pasa" Nath acababa de bajar las escaleras desde la habitación de las chicas.

"Remus esta enfermo"

¿Que le pas..." Sirius comenzó ha hacerle señas "¡Oh Cierto! Esta en la..."ambos muchachos se movían detrás Cath desesperadamente intentando decirle a Nath el lugar, mientras la rubia buscaba algo en su mochila "... enfermería por comer...figuritas..." Sirius negó rápidamente "¡frutillitas!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno... yo estaba con él cuando se lo llevaron"

"¿Con él?" Cath frunció el entrecejo

"No, quise decir que estaba con Sirius... tu entiendes, Sirius Remus es lo mismo" Black la miró ofendido desde atrás" Pero mira que tarde es, Lily nos va a matar. No te preocupes por Remus va ha estar bien."

Una vez que ambas salieron de la sala común ambos muchachos respiraron tranquilos.

"Moony nos va a matar..."

Las dudas persiguieron a Cath, aun después de que Remus regresara de su ausencia, obviamente la excusa de Sirius no la convenció para nada, pero la tranquilizo mucho el hecho de que Nathalie lo apoyara, ya que estaba completamente segura de que ella no le mentiría.

"Remus préstame tus apuntes de Historia ¡porfis!" Cath puso cara de corderito a medio degollar, tratando de convencer a su novio, quien cedió rápidamente ante el pedido.

¡Oye¿Por qué a ella si el prestas tus apuntes y a nosotros no?"

"Porque ella mi novia y además es linda..."

¡OYE! Yo si soy lindo" reclamo Sirius, quien conjuro un espejo para poder mirarse.

"Si claro" dijo Nath sarcásticamente.

"Mejor deja de mirarte y trabaja Black... ¿No tienen hambre?" preguntó dirigiéndose al grupo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas Lils, si mucha."

"Voy por algo a las cocinas" la pelirroja se paró de su asiento e inicio el recorrido hacia la entrada de la sala común.

"Claro que no iras..." James aparto la vista de su trabajo y la dirigió hacia la pelirroja "Son casi las doce, puede ser peligroso y además..."

"James, yo voy con ella, ya termine todo el trabajo" Remus, quien al igual que Lily había terminado los deberes como una persona responsable, decidió intervenir en el pequeño sermón de su amigo.

Ambos prefectos y premios anuales caminaban distraídamente por los corredores, los dos llevaban las plateadas insignias sobre su uniforme, cosa de que, si se encontraban con alguien en los pasillos no tuvieran mayor problema. Hasta el momento realizaban una caminata silenciosa, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.  
Remus últimamente se encontraba mas inquieto que de costumbre, su primera reacción al enterarse de la "original" excusa dada por sus amigos, fue un ataque de nervios, _¿cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido como para inventar esa excusa y esperar que se la crean? _, estaba seguro que de no ser por la intervención de Nathalie, de esa no lo salvaba nadie. Pero de todas formas no podía culpar a Sirius, él actuó de buena fé, y eso es lo que importa... "Además Lupin a quien quieres engañar, tu típica excusa de ir visitar a tu madre enferma, por mas de siete años definitivamente ya no daba para mas", pensó el licántropo "‚¡pero son frutillas tailandesas!" la otra parte de la conciencia de Remus seguía reprochándose por haber dejado una responsabilidad tan importante a Sirius. "Él es así", reflexiono cansado Lupin, recordando brevemente todas las excusas creíbles e increíbles que había escuchado salir de la boca de Sirius a lo largo de sus siete años como amigos y compañeros.

"Me alegro de que seas tú" las palabras de la pelirroja dejaron un poco descolocado a Remus. Desde quinto, año en que ambos se convirtieron en prefectos, comenzaron una comunicación bastante normal, o por lo menos normal para lo que se puede teniendo en cuenta la relación de Lily con los merodeadores, especialmente con James. Le lanzo una mirada de incomprensión a la chica" El novio de Cath me refiero..." Remus pareció entender mejor el mensaje" En realidad eres el único novio medianamente normal que ha tenido" ¿Medianamente normal¿Qué querría decir con eso?

¿Normal" Si bien es cierto Cath y él eran amigos mucho antes de iniciar aquel "idilio" amoroso, nunca le intereso mayormente las relaciones de esta con otras personas anteriores, y estaba seguro de que a ella tampoco le interesaron las de él.

"Si bueno... digamos que sus antiguos novios eran un poco, mmm, estrafalarios"

El muchacho comenzó a interesarse más en la conversación "¿Estrafalarios en que sentido?"

"Ehhmm bueno" parecía que ha Lily le estaba costando un poco expresarse con claridad" Jack, el ultimo novio de Cath se escapo de su casa y ahora trabaja para un circo muggle" Lily puso una cara de desagrado, al parecer no le caía muy bien el tal Jack" Christopher, otro exnovio, esta desparecido, Noah es prófugo de la policía muggle... en fin, a eso me refiero con que eres el único, normal" "No tan normal como quisiera" Remus agradecía el apoyo de Lily, pero sin embargo, ella no tenia idea de su condición ¿y si le contaba la verdad a Cath, y esta lo cortaba por raro como a sus antiguos novios?. Obviamente era muy distinto ser un licántropo a ser un prófugo de la justicia o un artista de circo, pero aun así un artista o un delincuente era mucho menos peligroso que él. Este pensamiento lo inquieto más.

"Tomen es todo lo que pudimos traer" Decenas de pastelitos cayeron sobre la mesa donde los 4 alumnos irresponsables de séptimo año de Gryffindor trabajaban (Peter, se retiro a dormir un par de minutos antes). Por lo que pudieron observar sus amigos habían avanzado bastante desde que se fueron, y ya estaban terminando. Mientras todos en la mesa, se lanzaban al ataque y comían todo lo traído por el par de alumnos, estos se miraron nerviosamente.

"Ejem, chicos..." Lily trató de llamar la atención del grupo, que consiguió casi inmediatamente" bueno cuando regresábamos de las cocinas... nos encontramos con... Snape" como ya es conocido por todos la reacción en la mesa fue un mezcla de alarma y de ira" Pero no estaba solo..." Lily tardo un par de segundo en continuar, mientras esperaba que la mesa se calmara" iba con tu hermano" Sirius hizo una mueca de desagrado, y se encogió de hombros en muestra de indiferencia.

"Les descontamos puntos, pero no pudimos hacer mas" añadió Remus un par de segundos después.

"Sirius¿tu no crees... que podrías preguntarle o algo así? – Sirius respondió la pregunta con una mueca de burla a Cath.

"Digamos, que... Regulus y yo, no somos el ejemplo de hermanos perfectos. A decir verdad, la última vez que hable con él, fue antes de vacaciones, donde amablemente me recordó la enorme fiesta en la mansión Black a la cual no asistiría" Sirius parecía bastante irritado, ese era un tema del cual definitivamente no le gustaba hablar.

¿Él se fue a su casa estas vacaciones" preguntó Lily bastante interesada.

"Si, eso acabo de decir..." respondió Sirius cansado.

"No les parece extraño que el único alumno de la casa Slytherin de cursos superiores que se quedo fue Snape" Lily obviamente pregunto esto retóricamente, ya que la respuesta era obvia.

"Si, en realidad yo también había pensado eso" Sirius ya no parecía tan irritable, si no más bien pensativo" Ese desgraciado y su familia siempre van a la fiesta Black.

"Que extraño" Nath saco su ya conocida libreta de anotaciones y comenzó a escribir rápidamente "Sirius ¿crees que podrías hablar con tu hermano? Ya sabes tratar de sacarle algo de información..." el muchacho se encogió de hombros, no le agradaba hablar con su hermano, pero si no había otra opción.

"Bien Sirius, encárgate de eso mañana. Ahora chicos creo que mejor terminan su trabajo, ya es tarde y mañana hay clases.

"Buenos días Nath" el gran comedor a la mañana siguiente se encontraba atiborrado de gente, la gran mayoría del colegio estaba ahí desayunando, el correo había llegado un par de minutos antes ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

"Hola Scott, bastantes normales... ya sabes con lo chicos ¿y las tuyas?"

"Geniales, mi familia y yo fuimos a Francia" el muchacho se sentó en el puesto disponible justo al lado de la muchacha. Sirius quien se encontraba al otro lado de Nath miró ceñudo la escena.

"¡OH! Que suerte, mi papá y yo fuimos a Paris el verano pasado, es hermoso."

"Si, me gusto mucho esa Torre Gigante Muggle. Muchas gracias por tu regalo" El merodeador arqueó una ceja.

"De nada ¿te gusto?" pregunto la chica mientras terminaba su avena.

"Si, mucho, era un libro excelente. Toma, Feliz Navidad" el muchacho sacó un paquete navideño y se lo entrego.

"¡Muchas gracias, no debiste" La muchacha abrazo a su amigo fraternalmente.

"Ejem, ejem... Lamento interrumpirlos" dijo Sirius con una sonrisa cínica y forzada en su rostro" pero tenemos clase, vamos..." tomo a Nathalie posesivamente del brazo y no la soltó hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en el aula de transformaciones.

¡JAMES POTTER¡ Nunca me habían castigado" Lily iba caminando por un pasillo acompañado del heredero Potter, este ultimo con una gran sonrisa a diferencia de la pelirroja quien parecía estar con un humor de los mil demonios.

"No fue tan malo, relájate... además dime si no fue divertido ver a la cara de Avery y la prima de Sirius cuando se dieron cuenta que no tenían dientes" Lily esbozo una pequeña sonrisa "¡Ves¡Fue divertido...!"

"Si, pero ese no es el punto, imagina que sucio debe estar mi expediente ahora ¡Nunca podré entrar a estudiar lo que quiero" se lamento Lily.

¡Ay Por favor! Primero eres la alumna mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts, y segundo, para ingresar a ningún lado se necesita tener un expediente completamente limpio. Es mas, estoy seguro de que Sirius y yo entraremos inmediatamente" James se arreglo el cabello. Lily solo negó con la cabeza.

"¡Pero tenemos que cumplir el castigo!" exclamo exasperada la ojiverde.

"Será divertido, solo tendremos que limpiar los vestidores un par de semanas, no es nada del otro mundo."

"¿Crees que no sé el estado en el que se encuentran esos vestidores" Lily puso cara de asco" Y hay que limpiarlos ¡A la manera Muggle!"

"No seas exagerada, supieras todos los castigos que me ha tocado hacer..." ella le mando una mirada asesina.

"_"Copa de Quidditch" _el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, y ambos entraron a la sala común, pudieron localizar en un rincón a Remus, Nath y Sirius hablando bastante interesados de algo.

"Hola chicos ¿qué pasa?"

¡James! Amigo me entere que dejaste a mi primita y su amigo sin dientes... ¿le tomaste una foto" Sirius parecía divertido, James negó fingiendo tristeza.

"Lo siento, no hubo tiempo."

"¡Demonios! Habría sido un lindo recuerdo de Bella... A propósito Lily, también me dijeron que es tu primer castigo" Sirius tenia una sonrisa divertida.

"Cierra el pico Black..." Lily no parecía estar de muy buen humor, lo que hizo que Sirius sonriera aun más.

"No puedo creer que Lily Evans este castigada, me lo dicen a comienzo de año y no me lo creo... James amigo, creo que eres mala influencia" James sonrió ante el comentario, pero Lily frunció el ceño. "¡Oh vamos Lily no es tan malo! La primera vez asusta un poco, lo admito, pero después te acostumbras y hasta es divertido, yo lo hago por hobby" Lily iba a replicar cuando vio a Cath caminando rápidamente por la sala Común.

¿Lily es verdad lo que me contaron? ¿Estas castigada?" Lily se tapo la cara con las manos. ¿Que acaso todo el colegio se había enterado de su castigo?

"Suficiente, me voy a la cama..." Cath miró confundida a su amiga.

"¿Y a ella que le pasa?"

"Esta sensible..." respondió Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Adivinen de lo que me acabo de enterar" exclamo Cath un par de segundos después. Todos la miraron intrigados.

"¿Mataron a todos los Slytherins?"

"Eh...no, mejor. Dumbledore planea una especie de baile o algo así..."

"¿Un baile? ¿Qué clase de baile?"

"No lo se..."

"Pero ¿como puedes estar tan segura?"

"Si tal vez es solo un chisme."

Cath se encogió de hombros "Yo me entere por Susan, quien se entero por Francis quien se entero por Jane que es la ahijada del papá de un primo de la profesora Mcgonagall" Todos miraron a Catherine confundidos "..¿Qué? Así se esparcen los rumores por Hogwarts."

"O sea ¿que habrá una fiesta en Hogwarts?

"Así parece."

"Wow ¡que emocionante, me pregunto si será de gala" esta vez las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia Nathalie, nadie, excepto Cath, sabia de su afición por las fiestas.

El martes comenzó con normalidad. Por todo el castillo se había esparcido el rumor del supuesto "baile", pero ningún profesor quiso referirse al tema. Esto opaco en cierta medida a noticia de: Lily Evans "la castigada".

A la primera hora de clases, que era DCAO, Remus lanzó un pequeño papel a las a las chicas.

"_Hoy a la hora del almuerzo en nuestra habitación" _"ellas entendieron enseguida el mensaje, comenzaba el "Plan Anti"Snivellus", como había sido bautizado por Sirius.

La habitación de los merodeadores se encontraba tal como la había visto la noche del 24 de Diciembre, posters, fotos, quidditch, chocolate... No tuvieron mayor problema para subir a la habitación ya que toda la casa se encontraba almorzando.

"¡Lily se me olvido decirte, tengo los horarios de nuestro castigo" Lily miró a James fieramente ‚..."

"¿Horarios" Cath quien al igual que Lily, no tenía experiencia con todo eso de los castigos, nunca había oído hablar de un castigo con horarios.

"Si, lo que pasa es que todas las casas tienen distintos horarios en sus entrenamientos, obvio. Hoy empieza el castigo a las 8 después del entrenamiento de los Hufflpuff" James sonrió, pero Lily miraba a un punto fijo con un tic en el ojo derecho.

¡Bien, a lo que vinimos" Nathalie parecía impaciente.

"¿Quién de ustedes va a espiar a Snivellus primero" pregunto Sirius distraídamente dirigiéndose a las chicas, que se miraron entre sí. Luego de una larga discusión la noche anterior y una ardua lucha de "Piedra, papel o tijera", la afortuna resulto ser...

"Yo" Lily parecía estar a punto de tirarse por la ventana. Sabía perfectamente que si los descubrían el castigo que recibirían sería seguro

¿Y quien va de ustedes? "Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"En realidad da igual. Siempre y cuando no sea Peter" concluyó lo ultimo en voz baja" Nath le pregunte "amablemente" a mi "querido" hermano como la pasó en sus "adorables vacaciones" con la "hermosa" familia Black, pero "accidentalmente" se golpeo en la cabeza antes de contestar.

"¡Sirius!"

"Lo siento Nathy, pero no me pude resistir..."

"Olvídalo...Bien ¿para que exactamente estamos acá?"

"Tenemos que mostrarles algo" dijo James con aire misterioso.

"¿Qué cosa? Y ¿dónde esta Peter" pregunto Lily al lindo capitán de quidditch

"Almorzando, dijo que si no comía algo se desmayaría" Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Chicas acérquense" todos rodearon el baúl de James" estamos a punto de mostrarles el secreto de nuestro éxito"

"Sin estos dos objetos no seriamos ni la mitad de lo que somos ahora" las tres muchachas los miraban incrédulas e impacientes

"Son nuestros preciados tesoros."

"Necesitamos que nos juren que nunca revelaran nuestro secreto"

"Que nos den su palabra de honor."

"Y que por ningún motivo se les ocurra mencionarlo frente a los profesores.

"O Filch"

"O algún Slytherin"

"O..."

"¡Esta bien! Ya entendimos, juramos que no se lo diremos a nadie, pero se puede saber que es lo que no diremos a nadie" Lily ya estaba alterada.

"Los merodeadores..."

"...tenemos el honor..."

"...de presentarles..."

"...la mejor..."

"...la mas espectacular..."

"...la mas inteligente..."

"...la mas..."

"¡YA BASTA! Quiero saber que tienen ahí" Cath abrió fieramente el baúl esperando encontrar lo mas espectacular del mundo un...

"¡Un pergamino viejo! Eso es lo _**más**_ impresionante del mundo y blah blah blah..." Nathalie los miró uno a uno incrédula.

"¡Un viejo pergamino? –Chilló indignado Sirius" James explícales" dijo ofendido.

"Bien verán chicas, "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" "finísimas líneas comenzaron a trazarse sobre el pergamino. Primero una presentación de Moony, Prongs, Padfood y Wormtail, y poco a poco el papel se encontraba completamente lleno con una especie de plano. Las chicas lo miraban impresionadas.

"Por favor dime que ese pequeño puntito no es la verdadera Mcgonagall" pidió un par de segundos después Cath. Remus, James y Sirius se miraron complacidos.

"Exacto y... acá esta nuestro querido amigo Snivellus"James señaló un punto en el corredor del cuarto piso.

"Pe...Pero ustedes...como..."

"Fue idea de Sirius" contó tranquilamente Remus "en cuarto curso, cuando sus hormonas comenzaron a florecer"

"O.o ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Ejem... digamos que en un principio la idea de este mapa no fueron muy... inocentes" respondió James un poco avergonzado.

"¡Degenerado!"

"Cof, cof... bueno pero ese no es el punto, además con este mapa sabremos donde esta ese bastardo a cualquier hora del día."

"¿Esta todo Hogwarts" los tres muchachos asintieron.

"Incluyendo algunos pasadizos ocultos, y además, por la trayectoria de los alumnos, pudimos localizar las demás salas comunes. El silencio inundo por un momento la habitación.

"Pueden ser unos degenerados y todo eso, pero son brillantes..." Nath miraba fijamente el mapa, era increíble.

"Lo sabemos Nath, no tienes porque repetirlo" parecía que Sirius se inflaba de orgullo cada vez que hablaba.

"Si, bueno entonces como tenemos el mapa y además la capa..."

"Un momento, un momento... ¿cual capa?

¡Oh! Lo olvidaba" Sirius saco la capa del baúl de James "Esta capa" Cath contuvo la respiración.

"Dime que no es lo que creo que es..."

"Así es..." Cath chilló y le quito la capa a Sirius.

"Es qué... ¿que es?" Lily y Nath no sabían en que momento de la conversación se perdieron, pero ahora no entendían porque la exaltación de su amiga.

"Es una capa de Invisibilidad" respondió Remus desde atrás.

"Una capa de... ‚?Cath que le paso a tu cuerpo" la cabeza de su amiga estaba flotando en el aire.

"Esto es impresionante, papá me ha hablado de ellas, pero nunca había visto alguna... ¿dónde la consiguieron?" pregunto omitiendo la pregunta anteriormente hecha por su mejor amiga.

"En realidad es de James"

"Si, herencia familiar" agrego el moreno" bueno como iba diciendo... como tenemos la capa y el mapa nosotros habíamos pensado en espiar a Snape a partir de mañana.

"Después de clases."

"Buena idea, pero ¿los Slytherins no tienen entrenamiento de Quidditch después de que salen de clases?"

"Cierto, no habíamos pensado en eso. James y Lily no pueden entonces" El semblante de Lily cambio rápidamente, fue como si le dijeran que la Navidad es dos veces al año.

"Lo siento chicos, yo tampoco puedo, tengo la tutoría" Remus tampoco parecía muy triste.

"Yo voy..."

"Yo también"

"Esta bien, entonces serán ustedes, Sirius y Nath."

"Oye Naty, nunca había visto este peluche" Cath tomó un lindo conejito de felpa que se encontraba sobre la cama de su amiga y lo comenzó a examinar.

"¡OH! Es un regalo de navidad"

"No recuerdo haberlo visto en vacaciones..."

"Es que me lo entregaron hoy día."

"Así ¡que lindo! ¿Quién te lo regaló" pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

"Scott" respondió secamente.

"¿El de Hufflepuff? Vaya, vaya... que interesante" comentó la rubia.

"¿El que?"

"El regalo..."

"¿Que tiene de raro" pregunto la morena arqueando una ceja.

"Pues no te parece muy... tierno."

"S...no se... lo encuentro súper normal."

"Si claro... a todo esto ¿que pasa con Sirius?"

"Esta bien, te manda saludos..." respondió Nath evadiendo la pregunta.

"No, enserio"

"Pues, nada, es mi amigo y así será por mucho tiempo más. ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Solo por curiosidad" la rubia se encogió de hombros.

"Muero de hambre... ¿por qué no vamos a las cocinas antes del castigo" James y Lily caminaban a paso rápido rumbo al campo de Quidditch, apenas si habían almorzado.

"Ni hablar, no quiero llegar tarde al castigo y que me castiguen por eso ‚..." desde que su primer castigo fue asignado andaba mucho mas sensible respecto a todas las reglas.

"¡Oh vamos! No será tanto tiempo..."

"Esta bien... pero que conste que voy solo por el hambre."

Cinco minutos mas tarde los muchachos corrían por los terrenos iban con un par de minutos de retraso.

"¿Qué es lo que hacen acá pregunto Lily escandalizada. Digamos que entrar a los vestidores de Hufflepuff era como entrar a un baño público.

"¡Vaya! Yo pensé que nada podía ser peor que nuestros vestidores."

"¿Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

"Pues que va a ser... ¡limpiar!"

La tarea en general les estaba resultando bastante más fácil de lo que pensaban, además que todo ese trabajo iba acompañado de una conversación de variados temas. La pelirroja no podía creer como hace tan solo un par de meses creía odiar a James. No sabia exactamente que cambio en la actitud de ambos pero le gustaba, le gustaba sentir que era importante para una persona, le gustaba ser tan cercana a él, le gustaba, si, pero a la vez la confundía. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente simpático, divertido, tierno, inteligente y arrogante? ¡Arrogancia! Esa era la peor parte, pero no porque él lo fuera... si no porque a ella le gustaba y mucho.

"... ¿Lily? ¿Lily me estas escuchando?..."

"Si James...solo me distraje un momento."

"¿Segura?"

"Si James, segura."

"¿No quieres ir a la enfermería" la muchacha negó efusivamente.

"No me pasa nada James, relájate."

"Bueno... entonces ¿crees que ganemos la copa de quidditch, nuevamente, este año?"

"Por supuesto. Son el mejor equipo que ha tenido el colegio en años"

"Si lo sé" ahí estaba nuevamente el "señor arrogancia". Por alguna "extraña" razón Lily se puso nerviosa "Listo, ya termine de limpiar este lado ¿te ayudo" ofreció amablemente.

"Este...si...gracias..." "Lily contrólate, es solo James"

"Uf, terminamos..."diez minutos después, ambos muchacho se sentaban pesadamente en la banca del equipo amarillo" Si va a ser así todos los días creo que terminare muerta.

"¿Eso crees? Wow Lily ‚?que mal estado físico!"

"…"

"Quiero decir que hacer un poco de deporte no le hace mal a nadie."

"…"

"Esta bien, esta bien. Lo olvido. ¿Qué hora es? "Lily miro su reloj

¡11.00 estamos dos horas retrasados en el toque de queda" la pelirroja se paró rápidamente dispuesta a irse, pero James a tomo fuertemente del brazo para detenerla.

"Tenemos permiso especial por estar castigados" informo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Ah" Lily volvió a sentarse al lado de su amigo. El silencio inundo los vestidores y James en una especie de acto reflejo paso su brazo por los hombros de la ojiverde. Lily se recargo en su pecho. ¿Qué perfume usaba este chico para oler tan bien? Pasaron un par de minutos donde lo único que podían escuchar eran los sonidos del exterior. La pelirroja lentamente comenzó a caer en brazos de Morfeo.

"Lily..."

"¿Mmm?"

"Te quiero"

"Yo también..." Lily definitivamente estaba muy relajada, ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Ni tampoco el estremecimiento del muchacho.

"Lily..." la pelirroja abrió lentamente sus ojos, que se encontraron con los avellana de James.

No supo ni como, ni cuando comenzó pero fue el beso mas tierno que le habían dado. Comenzó tímidamente quizá demasiado para un par de adolescentes de diecisiete años, pero poco a poco fueron profundizándolo hasta quedar ambos recostados sobre la banca en la que minutos antes estaban sentados, Lily encima de James. James comenzó a mover las manos por la espala da de la muchacha y Lily jugaba del el cabello de este.

"¡JAMES! ¡Lily! ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Hola! Bueno pues acá esta el capitulo 11 de la historia. Personalmente lo encontré un poco flojito pero bueno que se le va a hacer, después de rescribirlo tres veces... . Espero que haya sido de su completo agrado...  
No tengo mucho tiempo para responder los reviews como Dios manda pero gracias a **flaka, ****Xx tintalle beth sandgirl xX, ****Ely-Barchu****, Light Angel, Trini , Helen Black Potter, kristin, ****SS-BLACK, Anto, Lily Posesa, Ivita Black,****. Mil millones de gracias!**

Espero que les haya gustado!

oOCaritoOo


	12. El anuncio de Dumbledore y el muro que d...

**El anuncio de Dumbledore y el muro que desaparece**

"¡JAMES! ¡Lily! ¿Qué están haciendo?"

Lily y James se mantuvieron en esa extraña postura un par de segundos contemplando la enorme figura que esta erguida en el umbral de la puerta.

"Ha...Hagrid nosotros, nosotros" balbuceó la pelirroja tratando de justificar la situación, luego y como si la piel de James quemara se separó bruscamente.

"Cof, chicos si... este, yo venia ha ver como estaban... cof ya me voy cof...Adiós" el semi-gigante salió avergonzado de los vestidores. De a ver sabido que se encontraban en una situación tan comprometedora no habría venido a ayudarles.

"Estemm...bien supongo que deberíamos irnos" dijo James nerviosamente un par de segundos después mientras se arreglaba el cabello. Lily por su parte sentía toda la sangre de su cuerpo almacenado en su cara, se arreglo la falda y la camisa torpemente.

"Si, ejem, vamos" respondió evitando mirarlo a la cara. ¡Como era posible que se hubiera dejado llevar así por las hormonas!, sonrió tontamente al recordar todas la sensaciones al sentir las manos del joven Potter.  
Por otro lado en la cabeza de James había una extraña mezcla de emociones desde una rabia hacia su barbudo amigo ¿cómo podía ser tan inoportuno?, hasta adrenalina, adrenalina similar a la que sentía cuando volaba en escoba pero mil veces mas reconfortante.

"James... Hagrid no le contara a nadie lo que vio ¿cierto?" la voz de Lily se oyó tímida. El chico negó efusivamente.

"No, Hagrid no es así. No te preocupes yo habló con él." James sonrió y la chica no pudo evitar responderle.

El camino hacia la sala común fue carente de palabras y cuando entraron a la sala común el silencio se volvió mas incomodo, James tuvo el impulso de continuar lo que habían comenzado en los vestidores en la sala común, pero el bichito de la inseguraza le picó. ¿Y si Lily dejaba de hablarle después de lo que paso?

"Bien... hasta mañana entonces..."

"Si, hasta mañana..." Lily estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, pero sentía que no podía dejar al "pobre" muchacho así, por lo que contra todo pronóstico tomo bruscamente el rostro de James y unió sus labios con los de él un par de segundos y después subió corriendo las escaleras dejando al joven muchacho desconcertado y mas feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

¡HORA DE LEVANTARSE" James destapo a su mejor amigo despertándolo inmediatamente

"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA?" pregunto Sirius molesto tratando de taparse de la luz.

"Oye James no se si te habías dado cuenta pero hay persona que están descansando" la voz Remus se escucho detrás de las cortinas de su cama.

"¿Descansar? Pero si hay un hermoso día ahí afuera" dijo señalando la ventana donde podían ver el amanecer detrás de muchas nubes grises. Sirius tomo el portarretratos que se encontraba al lado de su cama y sorpresivamente se lo lanzo a su amigo, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Pasa que si no nos dejas dormir tendrás mi libro de transformaciones estampado en tu rostro" dijo ya molesto el licántropo.

"Este bien, esta bien me voy" James bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, en realidad si era un poco temprano. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco pero sentía unas enormes ganas de ver a Lily esa mañana.

"Bueno días chicas"

"Hola" respondió Nath desperezándose.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" Cath se dirigía al baño

"¿Feliz? no estoy feliz" respondió Lily con u sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Lily estabas cantando en la ducha..."

"Bien...si, después les cuento, tengo que ir a la biblioteca Adiós"

"¿Y a ella que le pasa?"

"Ni idea"

La clase de transformaciones de ese no mostraba ninguna diferencia con la vivida en otras oportunidades. La profesora Mcgonagall explico primero la realización de un hechizo para transformar un ratón en un conejo, según sus propias instrucciones un poco mas adelante lograrían transformar un caballo en una vaca. Luego la clase dio paso a la parte practica del hechizo. Por todo el salón corrían ratones tratando de escapar de las varitas y muchas chicas gritaban cada vez que se acercaba una.

"¡Maldita Rata!" exclamo Nath acaloradamente después de una decena de intentos fallidos, en los que los ratones quedaban en un estado de coma profundo.

"¡Ay Nathy! No es tan difícil Mira" dijo Cath señalando su jaula que contenía 3 conejitos blancos.

"Baker tiene razón Nath, si quieres te ayudo" ofreció Sirius sonriendo con autosuficiencia a tiempo que metía otro conejo a su jaula.

"¡Por favor! Necesito pasar estos EXTASIS para estudiar medimagia"

"Mira, así. Arriba abajo y al lado" dijo Sirius mostrándole con su varita" No sabía que querías ser medimaga. No así no, es arriba y abajo, no arriba y al lado"

"Si, desde antes de saber que era una bruja quería estudiar medicina."

"Medi ¿qué""

"Es lo mismo que la medimagia pero muggle" explicó Nath. Ya estaba acostumbrada a explicar cosas del mundo mágico, antes con Cath y ahora con Sirius.

"¡Ah! Claro, sabes, siempre quise conocer Londres muggle ¡Vaya es el ratón mas extraño que he visto" Por fin la rata había experimentado algún cambio, aunque no era el esperado.

"¡Oh no! Nunca podré hacerlo" exclamó frustrada tomando el "raton" por las largas orejas que le habían crecido.

"No te preocupes vas mejorando" trato de consolar Sirius.

"Ojala ¿Cómo es eso que no conoces Londres Muggle?"

"Bueno, si o sea un par de veces tuve que llagar al callejón Diagon a la manera muggle pero nunca he caminado por sus calles o algo así ¡Auch MALDITA RATA!"

"Ay cuidado" Nath tomó a la esquiva rata por la cola "Sabes tengo una idea" Sirius la miró intrigado "que te parece si en vacaciones te vas un par de días a mi casa, queda en Londres y no creo que mi padre tenga problema" Nath parecía muy entusiasmada con eso de mostrarle a Sirius todo el mundo muggle "¿Que opinas?"

"Mmm... No se" respondió tratando de parecer interesante "esta bien me gusta la idea" finaliza sonriendo

"Uy... hay un millón de cosas que podemos hacer y estoy segura que te encantaran la pizzas el rock y el cine..."

La mañana siguió su curso normal, luego de una aburridísima clase de historia de magia los alumnos pasaron al gran comedor a almorzar un nutritivo menú.

"Ejem, ejem"

"Remus pásame la ensalada por favor

"Toma James"

"Gracias"

"Ejem Ejem"

" Sirius ¿te vas a comer eso?"

"Si, no te atrevas a tocarlo"

"Ejem ejem"

"James supiste que los Tornados ganaron su último partido"

"Ejem ejem..."

"Creo que Dumbledore necesita algo para la garganta."

"James, el profesor Dumbledore va ha hablar"

"Ah ¿por qué simplemente pidió que nos calláramos" Sirius se encogió de hombros.

"Chicos lamento interrumpir vuestro apetitoso almuerzo pero tengo un par de anuncios que hacerles" Dumbledore hablaba fuerte y claro y tenía todas las miradas fijas en él" Primero que todo, nuestro querido celador el Sr. Filch ¿querido?¿Querido por quien? "me ha informado de cierto movimiento nocturno en una de las torres del castillo, en lo que claramente varios de nuestros alumnos se han visto involucrados. Cabe recalcar que el toque de queda en los días normales en el colegio es a las nueve de la noche. Cualquier alumno que sea sorprendido fuera de su respectiva sala común luego de esa hora y que no tengo el permiso de algún profesor o sea prefecto, será castigado con una severa sanción" todos los alumnos se miraron nerviosos, en especial nuestro grupo de Gryffindor, si el director recordaba esta regla que la gran mayoría del colegio había roto y decía que las sanciones serian severas era porque algo malo había pasado, ahora solo debían averiguar que" Pero bien, el segundo anuncio que tengo que hacer tiene características mucho mas alegres" un murmullo general lleno el comedor con especulaciones" Ejem, ejem, bueno como la gran mayoría de ustedes sabe en un mes mas se celebrara una fiesta muy importante, tanto para el mundo muggle como para el mágica" uno que otro chillido de emoción de parte de alguna chica se escucho, los chicos se miraban confundidos no recordaban ninguna fecha importante en febrero" Si, si chicas como habéis adivinado, en el colegio se llevara a cabo un celebración en honor al día de "San Valentín", si chicas si se que es emocionante pero déjenme dar toda la explicación" luego de un par de segundos el director continuo" bien como iba diciendo ese día cae sábado por lo que se ha programado una salida al pueblo Hogmeade" Dumbledore dejo que los murmullos cesaran para continuar" Y por la noche el grupo docente ha decidido organizar una baile para terminar la celebración" mas murmullos y chillidos de emoción se oyeron en el comedor" Si, si muy emocionante, el baile tendrá características formales y vendrán importantes invitados del ministerio de magia, los participantes deberán presentarse con túnicas de gala. Lamentablemente este baile es solo para los alumnos de cuarto curso en adelante" las quejas se mantuvieron por un par de segundos pero fueron rápidamente acallados por la mirada severa de la profesora Mcgonagall" pero si alguno de los mayores desea llevar a alguien de curso inferior como pareja puede hacerlo, si chicos lo siento, pero es con parejas... bien eso es todo, sigan disfrutando de su almuerzo que tengan un excelente día.

"Lo ven se los dije, mis fuentes nunca me fallan" Cath sonrió orgullosamente.

"Si pues la verdad si tenias razón ¿me pregunto quien será mi afortunada pareja?

"Luego decides eso "Black", ahora tenemos que ir a buscar la capa y el mapa" dijo Nath en voz baja.

"¿Black? ¿Desde cuando soy simplemente Black?"

"Oye Lily..."

"¿Si?"

"Yo me preguntaba si tu..."

"Srta Evans Sr Lupin, podrían acompañarme a mi despacho" los aludidos se levantaron de la mesa y Lily musito un rápido "Después hablamos" antes de seguir a Mcgonagall.

La tarde resulto ser más movida de lo que la mayoría esperaba, en los pasillos el tema era uno solo, el baile. La mayoría de las chicas conversaban sobre la túnica que usarían ese día o el maquillaje que utilizarían y la gran mayoría de los chicos hablaban sobre la posible pareja que llevarían. Los únicos que no estaban muy pendientes de toda la euforia eran Sirius y Nath que se lanzaban miradas de entusiasmo mezclado con nerviosismo de parte de ella. No estaba segura de que estuviera bien eso de espiar a un compañero de colegio pero sin embargo sabía que no podía no hacerlo. Sirius por su parte estaba entusiasmado eso de encontrar a Snivellus en algo malo hacia que la adrenalina subiera considerablemente. Pese a todo esto, las invitaciones hacia el grupo en general no habían estado ausentes hasta Peter recibió una en el transcurso de la tarde, James ya había recibido 4, Remus 2, Lily 2, Cath 3, Nath 2 y el record de todos Sirius con 8 invitaciones en el bolsillo.

"¿Tu que opinas? ¿Violet o Sandy?"

"¿Para que" pregunto James apoyándose en las cartas del tarot esparcidas sobre la mesa. Ninguno de los dos sabía como habían pasado los OWLs en adivinación, o porque seguían es esta clase.

"¿Como que para que? ¡Para el baile!"

"Ah, no lo se... Sandy supongo."

"Mmm, ok ¿y entre Sandy y Kim?"

"¿Cuál Kim?" James estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento caería en un sueño profundo, lamentablemente para el, esa tarde no compartía ninguna clase con Lily, primero él tenia transformaciones y ella Aritmancia, luego él estaba en Transformaciones avanzadas y ella en Runas Antiguas. Lo más probable es que solo la viera antes del castigo y aunque no lo demostrara el asunto le inquietaba un poco ¿Y si alguien invitaba a Llily y ella aceptaba?

"La de sexto"

"Ah ella, Kim"

"Ok Y tu ¿Vas con Lily?"

James le lanzo una mirada cansada.

"¿Tu que crees?"

"Que se... ¿Ya se lo pediste?"

"No, pero no creo que me rechace ¿o si?"

"No, no lo creo."

"Terminó la clase chicos, para la próxima clase quiero que traigan las predicciones de su futuro según el tarot."

"No puedo creer que alguien crea en todas esas estupideces" dijo Sirius cuando bajaban del altillo.

"Yo tampoco ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?"

"Tengo que buscar a Nath"

"Ah, ¿ella esta en runas?"

"Aja"

"Entonces voy contigo, quiero hablar con Lily."

"Bueno vamos ¿Dónde esta el aula de Runas?"

"Hola lindo" Cath tomo la mano de su novio y dejo que él la guiara "¿Dónde vas?"

"A la biblioteca en CCM nos dejaron un trabajo enorme sobre unicornio."

"Voy contigo entonces, tengo que hacer lo de encantamientos."

"Y Remus, a quien llevaras al baile" preguntó jugando Cath. Él la miró confundido un segundo.

"¿El baile?" ella asintió con una sonrisa picara en los labios y Remus entendió el juego.

"Pues...no lo se... tal ves invite a una linda rubiecita con hermosos ojos azules..."

¿Y por que aun no lo haces?"

"No, lo que pasa es que el tiene novio. Muy apuesto si me lo preguntas..."

"¡Ah! Si lo conozco es muy apuesto y tiene unos lindos ojos dorados.

"Entonces... ¿que opinas? ¿Vamos juntos?"

"No habría ido con nadie mas" Catherine se acerco a su novio y comenzó a besarlo.

"Hola Nath ¿Qué tal la clase?" pregunto alegremente Sirius.

"Bastante bien, vamos tenemos que buscar a Snape".

"Oye Nath ¿Y Lily?"

"Adentro, hablando con la profesora."

"Ah y ¿va a tardar mucho?"

"No creo, ahí viene."

"Hola"

"Hola Lily ¿Podemos hablar" Sirius y Nath comenzaron a apartarse de la conversación al sentirse fuera de lugar.

"Si Jame..."

"Srta Evans, Sr Potter, el castigo de hoy se suspende, el equipo de Slytherin no practicara hoy" Sirius y Nath se miraron con sospecha.

"¿Por qué?"

"Decisión del equipo, Sr. Black. Ahora, puedo hablar con usted Sr. Potter" James miró resignado a la Profesora de transformaciones, definitivamente tenía algo en su contra. La invitación tendría que esperar.

"Esta bien..."

Bajo la capa de James dos jóvenes caminaban rápidamente hacía una desolada torre al oeste del castillo según el mapa que Nathalie tenia en sus manos Snape, Avery y el otro Black estaban en ese lugar.

"¿Qué crees que están haciendo" pregunto en voz baja la chica.

"No lo se, pero estoy seguro que nada bueno..."

"Mira" dijo Nath en voz baja.

"Bellatrix"

"Si ¿crees que va donde ellos?"

"No lo dudo"

"Ven, hay que seguirlo" Nath tomo a Sirius del brazo y comenzaron a seguir a la prima de este.

"¡Ay Santo cielo" exclamo Nath en voz baja mientras miraba el mapa.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Desaparecieron"

"¿Cómo?"

"Que ya no están, mira" Sirius vio el mapa, efectivamente las tres personas que hace un momento estaban en un aula en desuso ya no se veían por ningún lado.

"Imposible, no hay ningún otro camino para salir, tendríamos que haberlos visto"

"Lo se, shhh mira" la atención de ambos se centro en la chica Black. Se acerco sigilosamente y mirando hacia ambos lados a un tapiz que estaba colgado sobre un muro de piedra del castillo. Murmuro una palabras que no alcanzaron a oír y un par de segundos después el muro desapareció. Ella entró y el muro volvió a aparecer.

"Wow.." Sirius salio de la capa y comenzó a tocar la pared con fascinación.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Pueden salir en cualquier momento" chilló Nath apartándolo bruscamente de la pared y cubriéndolo con la capa justo a tiempo. En ese mismo instante el muro volvió a desaparecer y por el salieron dos alumnos, un Slytherin y un Ravenclaw.

"Auch, eso estuvo cerca" Nath lo miró arqueando una ceja.

"Tenemos que averiguar que hay ahí dentro."

"Si, pero no es seguro hablar acá, Vamos."

James caminaba por el colegio buscando a una pelirroja, luego de que la profesora le recordara lo importante que era ganar la copa de Quidditch ese año, él había subido a la torre de Gryffindor, bajado a la biblioteca y no había rastro alguno de Lily, y lo peor ni siquiera tenia el mapa para encontrarla rápidamente "Tal Vez esta en los terrenos"

Cuando salió se dio cuanta que era prácticamente imposible que alguien estuviera paseando ya que el clima estaba bastante deplorable. Sin embargo la pequeña casita que se encontraba en el límite del bosque prohibido llamo su atención.

Caminaron un par de corredores antes de sacarse la capa.

"Bien ahora hay que buscar a los chicos"

"Si, Remus esta en la biblioteca con Cath, James en los terrenos y Lily hablando con el Profesor Binns"

"Ya entonc..."

"Hola Nath, podemos hablar un momento

"¿Ahora?" ella miró a Sirius y volvió a mirar al recién llegado

"Si, es muy corto"

"Bueno..." Sirius mantenía la vista en el techo, o en sus zapaos, o en cualquier parte menos en la pareja de muchachos.

"Hola Sirius" una de sus exnovias se había acercado ha hablar con el.

"Ah, hola Betty"

"Becky" corrigió ella.

"Ah si eso"

"Oye ¿vamos al baile juntos" la pregunta fue directa. Sirius miró a la chica con la que estaba hablando y busco la mejor forma de decir "no" diplomáticamente.

"Este...bueno yo me preguntaba si tu quisieras ser mi pareja para el baile" Nath miró al amigo que tenia en frente. Sintió un arranque de ternura cuando lo vio tan tímido. Además sabia que no había muchas posibilidades de que la "persona" con la que quería ir al baile la invitara pero no debía perder las esperanzas tan pronto ¿o si?

Vio a Sirius hablando con una chica por sobre el hombro de Scott, a quien quería engañar "él" nunca la iba a invitar, y además no dudaba que lo pasaría muy bien con Scott en el baile.

"Esta bien" dijo tratando de sonar lo mas casual posible

¿En serio?" Preguntó el emocionado

"Si" ella esbozo una sonrisa.

El muchacho se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino, ella se mantuvo un par de segundos contemplando el lugar en el que había estado el hufflepuff hace unos instante y suspiro.

"¿Qué quería?" pregunto Sirius cuando se volvieron a reunir.

"No, nada vamos."

Toc toc

"Hola James, pasa, no quiero que te enfermes..."

"Hola Hagrid ¿como estas" James no sabia muy bien como empezar la conversación, nunca pensó que hablaría con Hagrid de algo así.

"Bien James, yo... ejem, lamento haberlos interrumpido anoche..."dijo Hagrid un poco avergonzado.

"Este... bueno yo... si, ejem... no importa" James trató de sonar lo mas normal posible pero en el fondo sabia que si importaba.

"Bueno James, también tengo que decirte que no pueden andar dando esa clase de espectáculo, por cualquier parte el colegio" Hagrid había sonado demasiado parecido a la profesora Mcgonagall para el gusto de James. El se sentía un poco incomodo.

"Ejem, bueno si, ósea no volverá a pasar si este...pero yo quería saber si... buen si tu...eje... pensabas decírselo a alguien."

"¿Qué?¿Como puedes pensar eso de mi?" exclamó Hagrid ofendido.

"Lo siento Hagrid, pero es que Lily, tu sabes como es ella...y bueno si la castigaban o algo así... no me iba a hablar mas y bueno... tu entiendes..." James y Hagrid negaron con la cabeza..."Mujeres" ¿Quien las entiende...?

Una pareja de alumnos se besaba apasionadamente sobre una de las mesas más recónditas de la biblioteca.

"Te quiero..." Remus se separo un momento para ver a su novia a los ojos.

"Yo también" volvieron a besarse, pero Cath sentía que algo no estaba bien con su novio.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto un par de segundos después separándose.

"Nada"

"Te conozco, algo te pasa y quiero saber que es.

"N...no me pasa nada

"Amor estas nervioso, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea... " ella paso su mano por la frente del chico tratando de tranquilizarlo" Acaso... ¿hay otra?

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Cath, hay algo que debes saber de mi..."Remus la miró fijamente, era ahora o nunca" Yo no soy quien tu crees que soy...

_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_

_HoLaAaA! Como stamos? Espero que muy bien y que estén disfrutando las vacaciones (Los del hemisferio Sur claro ;))_

_Bien tengo un par de datos que dar... ), en primer lugar este es un capitulo como de transición, mas que nada es para entender lo que vendrá en los próximos capítulos, que espero que sean mucho mas ágiles que este... T.T. A propósito voy a tratar de subir el siguiente antes de que comenzar el colegio ósea el 3 de marzo. _

_Y el otro dato no tiene nada que ver con la historia, mas bien es publicidad...XD, jeje, bueno no se si leyeron la historia Lily y James que escribí para San Valentín ¿La leyeron¿No? Pues que están esperando! Solo entren a mi profile y ahí esta...okis. Y bueno además empecé a escribir otra historia merodeadora... yo creo que subo el primer cap. En un par de días más o algo así... (Lo se, lo sé tendría que terminar esta historia antes de empezar otra pero no me pude resistir... XD) me encantaría que le pegaran una leidita y me dijeran que tal esta..._

_Bueno y eso... respondo los reviews del cap anterior._

**ivita black:** Me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior... ) Grax por el review!

**Ely-Barchu:** Mil gracias por tu review de verdad me siento muy alagada!

**Violet-potter: **Pues ya ves, nuestro querido amigo Hagrid es el inoportuno, pero bueee... espero que te haya gustado este capitulo pero en realidad lo dudo por que esta horrible... T.T, pero el próximo capitulo viene con muuuucho Lily y James. XD

**Kattia-Potter:** Pues acá esta la continuación, mil gracias por el review de verdad mil millones de gracias!

**Light Angel:** Gracias! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado igual!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXueVaNs: **Hola! Pues ya viste quien fue el inoportuno... T.T, pero bue... si leí tu historia y te deje un review! Pero ahora que vengo llegando me di cuenta que subiste otro cap. Ahora lo leo y dejo un review vale?. Besote Bye!

**silmarwen754**: Gracias por el review de verdad, y si la verdad es que ya era hora... XDD! Y creeme no falta mucho para que continúen...;)

**Blacklady**: Mala ¿quién¿yo! Noooo, como se te ocurre...XP, jaja pues ya esta la continuación espero que te haya gustado Gracias!

**Narwen Weasley: **Jajaja, pues si la verdad pobrecillo, pero no falta mucho para que continúen tu entiendes...:).Grax por tu review!

**Helen Black Potter: **Gracias por el review, si realmente es una pena que los cacharan, pero bueno así es la vida ¿no?

**Dew Ro: **Pues ya ves soy muy mala...XD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo de verdad! Grax por el review!

Bueno y eso es todo Gracias por leer!

_**Carito!**_

_**Miembro de la orden Siriusana**_

Pd: Por cierto, vieron a mi Betito Cuevas cantando en Viña! Es tan leeendo é! ;);););););)!


	13. Reacciones y peleas absurdas

**Capitulo 13**

**Reacciones y peleas tontas**

"Yo no soy quien tú crees que soy"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Cath... yo estoy..."

"¿Tu estas que? Remus me estas asustando."

"Yo estoy enfermo..." Cath lo miro sorprendida

"¿D... de que estas hablando?" Remus no sabía como continuar, sentía el nudo en la garganta y deseo haberse quedado callado y esperar a que ella lo descubriera todo por su cuenta.

"Eso...yo..."

"¿Es...es grave- Cath sentía una opresión en el pecho, esperaba con todas su ansias que le dijera que no, que solo era un gripe pasajera pero sabía que eso era casi imposible.

"..."

"Remus mírame, ¿es grave?" El chico asintió Un par de lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de Cath "¿Qué es?"

"Yo...yo soy un..."

"¿Un que?"

"Un licántropo" Remus se quebró por lo que Cath pudo escuchar la palabra completa pero lo entendió. Él la miró a los ojos y vio una lágrima que caí por su mejilla, quería abrazarlo

"Remus...yo...yo..."

"Entiendo, quieres que te deje sola..." El muchacho asintió, se levanto, se dio la vuelta y salió cabizbajo

"¡Hola Sirius! ¿Tú también vienes a tomar té? Pasa"

"Ehh... hola Hagrid, no en realidad venía a buscar a James"

"Oh ya veo"

"James tengo que hablar contigo"

"Después podemos hablar, ven siéntate. Estábamos hablando de los..."

"No James, de verdad necesito hablar contigo" Sirius le hizo un gesto y James entendió

"Ah, claro. Lo siento Hagrid el deber me llama."

"Si, no te preocupes. Ya saben pueden venir cuando quieran" Luego de despedirse, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala común, James trató de preguntarle algo a Sirius de lo que habían averiguado pero este no le respondió.

"¡¡Lily!

"Hola Nath ¿No deberías estar con Sirius?"

"No, tenemos que hablar con _ustedes_"

"Claro ¿Donde?"

"Arriba, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Remus y a Cath a la biblioteca"

"Ok, entonces voy contigo"

"Oh ¡no!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Remus acaba de salir de biblioteca y va al aula de transformaciones" Dijo ella mostrándole el pergamino que tenía en sus manos.

"Bueno, entonces yo voy por Cath y tu por Remus, nos vemos en la sala común ¿vale?"

Cath sentía como las lagrimas caían por su rostro, sabia que no había razón por la cual llorar pero no podía evitarlo. Desde pequeña había sido criada con muchos prejuicios hacia todos los seres diferentes a ella y ahora le costaba aceptar que la persona que mas quería fuera uno de esos seres aterradores que a atemorizaban antes de entras en Hogwarts.

"¡Cath! ¡Cathy amiga! ¿Qué te paso?"

"Na...nada" Cath trato de tranquilizarse y se limpio las lagrimas con un ágil movimiento.

"¿Peleaste con Remus?"

"N...no. No se en realidad"

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Ella sentía que debía desahogarse.

"El el...me contó algo..." Lily la miró intrigada.

"¿Algo?"

"El...el es diferente" Lily parpadeo un par de veces, esperando a que su amiga continuara "El...es un...hombre lobo" Cath bajo la voz al terminar la frase pero Lily alcanzo a escuchar. La miró sorprendida un par de segundos y volvió a parpadear.

"...¿Y?...

"¡Es un hombre lobo! ¡Un licántropo!" Lily miró confundida a su amiga

"Bueno Cath... eso en realidad no tiene nada de malo ¿o si?" Cath la miró "o sea tu sabes que Remus es incapaz de matar una sola mosca y entonces eso de que sea un hombre lobo no tiene nada de malo. Mira Cathy lo que quiero decir es que, Remus es una excelente persona y tu lo sabes...y eso de que sea un licántropo o lo que sea no tiene por que afectar vuestra relación. Yo sé que tu no eres prejuiciosa pero ahora lo estas siendo. Piensa como esta sufriendo él, él es el que debería estar llorando no tu. Él es el que necesita tu apoyo." Cath se mordió el labio inferior. Lily tenía toda la razón ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Remus las necesitaba.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Nathalie iba caminando por uno de los pasillos, llevaba cerca de 20 minutos siguiendo a Remus quien parecía no querer detenerse. En un comienzo pensó que se dirigía al aula de transformaciones pero luego de pasarlo hace como 15 minutos descarto esa idea. ¿Pero que le pasaba a este chico? Caminaba como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un fantasma o algo así, pero no había nadie detrás suyo según el mapa. Además el conocía los pasadizos del colegio mucho mejor que ella, por lo que muchas veces tenia que quedarse a averiguar como funcionaba o en el peor de los casos esperar y buscarlo un par de minutos después en el mapa y tratar de encontrarlo. ¿Por qué lo grandes merodeadores no habían incluido todos los pasadizos en es mapa?

Volvió a mirar el mapa y vio como un puntito se acercaba rápidamente por el pasillo que iba a interceptar un par de segundos después, claramente se podía leer Catherine Barker. "¡Que raro! Pensé que subiría a la sala común con Lily."

"Nath ¿has visto a Remus?" vio como Catherine se acercaba rápidamente.

"Si, va como 10 pasillos adelante. ¿Sabes lo rápido que es tu novio?" Pero Cath no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, ya que estaba unos metros mas lejos y con el mapa que segundos antes tenia su amiga en sus manos "¿Qué todo el mundo se volvió loco?"

Remus ya no podía mas, llevaba caminando mucho tiempo, no tenia claro cuento, pero lo único que quería era desaparecer... desaparecer y no volver jamás. Tubo mucha suerte al ser aceptado en Hogwarts, y también tubo mucha suerte al encontrar esos amigos tan maravillosos, pero la suerte no dura para siempre y el lo sabía.

Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba golpear algo, necesitaba desquitarse consigo mismo por no ser normal... pese a lo que dijera todo el mundo él era un anormal, un fenómeno anormal que no merecía estar rodeado de tanta gente normal.

Miró a su alrededor, no recordaba el camino por el que había venido pero supuso que estaba en una torre alta porque por el ventana se veía gran parte de los terrenos del colegio. Entro por la primera habitación que encontró... abrió la puerta y ahogo una exclamación de asombro...

Al otro lado de la puerta estaba tal como la conocía la casa de los gritos, o una replica muy exacta, todas las paredes estaban en perfecto estado y los muebles impecables, tal como los vio casi 7 años atrás. Todo un pequeño adorno que estaba en una repisa y lo lanzo lejos con furia. Comenzó a destruir todo, necesitaba castigarse, castigarse por ser un maldito fenómeno.

En la sala común de Gryffindor había un par de jóvenes que esperaban impacientes la llegada de sus compañeros.

"Oye Sirius ¿estas seguro que era en la sala común?"

"Si, Prongs, seguro"

"¿Y si les paso algo?"

"¿Tu crees que debemos ir a buscarlos?" James asintió, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos rápidamente y se dirigieron a paso decidido a la entrada a la sala común, pero justo antes de llegar el retrato se abrió dando paso a una joven pelirroja.

"¡Lily!" Ella se fijo en las personas que estaban paradas en frente suyo y se sonrojo un poco al ver al joven de lentes. Él también se sonrojo.

"¿Qué les paso? ¿Por que tardaron tanto?" Sirius parecía preocupado

"¿Qué? ¿A quienes?"

"¿Cómo que a quienes? A ustedes ¿Dónde esta Nath?" Lily y James se miraban nerviosamente, Pero al parecer Sirius no estaba al tanto de la situación.

"¿Nath? Ah, ella esta buscando a Remus"

"¿Y Barker?"

"Buscando a Remus"

"¿Las dos están buscando a Remus?" Lily no respondió.

"¿Crees que tarden demasiado?" esta vez la pregunta la formulo James. Haciendo que Lily volviera a la realidad.

"Si, creo que van a tardar un poco"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Problemas de pareja" se limito a responder Lily, no le correspondía decir lo que había pasado.

"¿Y por que Nath esta con ellos?" Pero fue complemente ignorado por sus amigos.

"Tengo hambre bajamos a cenar" ofreció Lily mas a James que a Sirius.

"Pero...pero tenemos que hablar..." Muy tarde la pareja acababa de salir de la sala común, dejando al merodeador muy confundido. Luego los siguió resignado. Después podrían hablar...

Cath llego a un corredor en el séptimo piso, y se encontró frente a la puerta por la que Remus había entrado minutos antes, ¿qué le diría? Eso aun no lo sabía pero esperaba que la respuesta llegara rápido a su cabeza.

Se armo de valor y trató de dejar el nerviosismo de lado, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió.

Ahogo un gritito de susto... ¿de donde había salido esa habitación? Todo ahí estaba destruido, busco a Remus con la mirada y lo encontró sentado en el suelo al otro extremo del cuarto. Se acerco cautelosamente.

"Remus..." llamó Cath, sin embargo no hubo respuesta. Se aproximó y vio que él tenía la vista fija en el piso. Luego vio unas pequeñas manchitas de sangre esparcidas por el suelo "¡Remus!" Se acerco rápidamente dejando el mapa a un lado.

Se hincó a su lado vio que tenía la mano llena de rasguños y heridas. Se la tomo con cuidado y la limpio. "¿Qué hiciste?" pero no hubo respuesta. Él no la quería mirar a los ojos Ella vio el estado en el que estaba su novio, y se sintió muy culpable si tan solo le hubiera entendido cuando tenia que hacerlo. Le soltó la mano y lo abrazo, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

Remus no entendía que estaba haciendo ella ahí. Había destrozado todo el cuarto en menos de quince minutos y se sentía sin fuerzas y ese fue exactamente el instante en el que vio como Cath entraba por la puerta se acercaba lo llamaba y después corría a abrazarlo.

Cath se acerco y le beso la cara, donde tenía muchas lágrimas y unas gotitas de sangre. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Soy una tonta por favor perdóname"

Él la miró confundido, perdonar que, era ella la que tenía que perdonarlo por ser un fenómeno total.

"¿Perdonar que?" pregunto en voz baja él.

"Soy una tonta, una estúpida, yo te quiero y no me importa que tu seas un hombre lobo, un vampiro o lo que sea... yo solo quiero estar contigo..." Remus miró profundamente en los ojos azules de la chica.

"¿No, no importa?" ella negó. Tomo el rostro del licántropo con sus manos y lo beso tiernamente.

"Ven te voy curar esas heridas" Ella lo tomó y le levanto con cuidado. Luego lo abrazo nuevamente esta vez de pie, realmente había actuado como una niña nada de eso importaba cuando había un sentimiento tan profundo dentro de ella.

"Te quiero" le susurro él, definitivamente nada importaba.

Sirius Black caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al comedor, se sentía completamente perdido, ¿Qué le pasaba a James y Lily? ¿Por que lo habían dejado solo? ¿Por qué Nath no había llegado a la Sala común? ¿Y por que se encontraba con Cath y Remus si era un problema de pareja? ¿Y si...? No, era imposible que Nath estuviera interesada en su amigo... ¿cierto?

Dio rápidamente la vuelta en una esquina y chocó con una persona que caminaba en sentido contrario.

"Auch, lo siento"

"Nath"

"Sirius ¿Qué haces acá?"

"¿Cómo que hago acá? ¿Que haces tu acá?"

"Juego futbol americano ¿qué no parece?"

"Pero ¿por qué no fuiste a la sala común?"

"Problemas con Cath y Remus" dijo ella suspirando. Sirius la miró espantado, entonces si era verdad lo que había imaginado...

"¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!" exclamo Sirius

"¿Hacerte que?" ella lo miró atónita

"¡¡Y a ella! ¡¡Ella es tu mejor amiga!" Nath miraba a Sirius como si se hubiera vuelto loco, de que demonios le estaba hablando.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Tu, y los problemas de pareja entre Remus y Baker" Nath frunció el ceño de que estaba hablando ese loco.

"No te entiendo, podrías explicarme de que estas hablando por favor..."

"¡¡Te metiste en la relación de tu mejor amiga! ¡¡Eso me pasa!"

"¡¡Yo no me he metido con nadie! ¡¡¡¡Ni siquiera encontré a Remus para decirle lo de la reunión!"

"Pero si tu..."

"¡¡Pero si yo nada! ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me metí con Remus!"

"¡¡Y HASTA LO LLAMAS POR SU NOMBRE!"

"¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO LLAMO POR SU NOMBRE! ¡¡ES MI AMIGO RECUERDAS!"

"¡¡ ¿Y CREES QUE TE VOY A CREER! ¡¡LAS MUJERES SON TODAS IGUALES!"

"SABES QUE, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA HABLAR DE INCOHERENCIAS. CUANDO RECUPERES LA CORDURA ME AVISAS VALE..." Nath camino rápidamente ¿qué bicho le había picado a Sirius? ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella y Lupin...? si hasta daba risa pensarlo. Dio gracias a Dios que el corredor por donde caminaba estaba desierto, porque o si no... Mañana todo el colegio creería que se había metido con el novio de su mejor amiga... ¡¡Que estupidez!"

En la mesa de Gryffindor James y Lily miraban a todos los lados cohibidos no habían dicho mucho desde que salieron de la sala común y ahora cada uno comía con la vista fija en el plato.

"Estem... ¿y que tal el día, Lily?" ¿Qué tal el día? ¡Por favor a quien se le puede ocurrir una pregunta tan tonta!

"Bien, si bien" ¡Grande Lily! ¿Como no se te ocurre nada mas interesante que decir?

"¿Y... que tal la clases?" ¡Bien James! vas de mal en peor

"Si... normales ya sabes muchos deberes"

"Ah si" ¡Por favor! Sabes perfectamente que lo que quieres hacer ahora no tiene nada que ver con el colegio...

Sirius entro rápidamente al Gran comedor, estaba rojo y tenía los puños apretados. Se sentó al lado de James murmurando toda clase de palabrotas, de las cuales él solo pudo distinguir arpía, amigo y Nath

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó preocupado James

"No, solo que pensé que tenía buenos amigos pero me di cuenta que son unos farsantes"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?"

"¡Remus! ¡Eso me pasa!"

"Remus ¿qué tiene?"

"Y Nath"

"¿Nath que tiene que ver?"

"Ese par ¡como pudieron!"

"¿Cómo pudieron que? ¿De que hablas?"

"¡Esos dos están juntos!" Lily y James miraron completamente confundidos a Sirius de que demonios hablaba.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"¡Pero tu dijiste que estaban los tres en un problema de pareja!" Lily miró a Sirius extrañada

"¡Yo nunca dije eso! Yo dije que Remus y Cath estaban en el problema, Nath no pinta nada en ese cuento"

"Pero tu dijiste... ¡Ay no!" Sirius se sentía la persona más tonta del mundo. Acaba de armar un escándalo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza

Remus y Cath estaban sentados en un sillón frente al fuego, ella tenía un pedazo de algodón en una mano y con la otra sujetaba la cara de Remus en el mentón. Le limpio con cuidado una pequeña herida que probablemente se había hecho con un vidrio.

"Auch"

"Lo siento" murmuro ella. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y vieron a Nath atravesar rápidamente la sala común, subir por las escaleras y cerrar la puerta de un portazo, y se miraron confundidos.

"¿Y a ella que le pasa?" Cath se encogió de hombros.

Los minutos pasaron y la sala común se fue llenando de a poco. Diez minutos para las ocho el retrato de abrió nuevamente y por el pasaron Sirius, James y Lily. Remus les hizo un gesto con la mano atrayendo su atención.

"Hola" saludo James

"Hola" Saludaron ambos. Lily vio con una sonrisa como estaban abrazados y sonrían sinceramente.

"¿Te pasa algo Black?" Sirius se sentó en un sillón individual y se mantenía taciturno.

"Esta algo sensible" murmuro James.

"Ahh"

"Oye Black podemos saber que es lo que averiguaron" Con todo el revuelo armado con la confesión de Remus había hecho que Cath olvidara por completo la investigación.

"No chicos ahora no Hasta mañana" Sirius se levanto y subió las escaleras

"¿Y a él que le pasa?" preguntó Remus extrañado. Lily y James se miraron cómplices, ambos tenían una sospecha respecto al tema.

"La edad" dijo James restándole importancia.

Estuvieron en la sala común hasta pasadas las doce cuando Remus bostezo sonoramente

"Oh, santo cielos ¡Tienes que ir a descansar ahora mismo!" exclamó Cath.

"Yaa mamá"

"¡Pero ahora! Sube" aunque pareció pensárselo mejor "No mejor yo te acompaño" Subieron con cuidado las escaleras tomados de la mano, abrieron cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo curso. Como ya era costumbre el sonido de ambientación era los ronquidos de Peter quien tenía las cortinas cerrada al igual que Sirius. Entraron de puntitas Remus se lanzo a su cama y ella se sentó en una orilla.

"Bien... entonces hasta mañana" susurro Cath

"¿Cómo que hasta mañana? Estoy convaleciente por tu culpa ¿y me quieres dejar solo?" Remus tomo a su novia por la cintura y la tumbo a su lado.

"No puedo quedarme"

"¡¡Oh claro que puedes!"

"Está bien" realmente no quería hacerse de rogar, no había porque. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos besándose abrasados hasta que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la sala común la situación era diferente. James y Lily estaban sentados en el mismo sillón, un poco incómodos.

"Oye Lily"

"¿Si?"

"Este bueno... yo quería saber si... bueno... tu... ya sabes... ¿tienes pareja para el baile?" James se acomodo el cabello nerviosamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y el se sintió aliviado, esta era su oportunidad

"Entonces... bueno ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?" ahora estaba mucho mas confiado.

"Si, claro..." James sonrió y Lily también, y como si de un acto reflejo se tratara ella se abalanzo y comenzó a besar al chico tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior. ¡Por Dios ya tenían 17 años! No podían estar con jueguitos de niños pequeños, si querían besarse podían hacerlo. Y al igual que la otra pareja estuvieron besándose hasta caer profundamente dormidos en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Holaaa... bueno acá estoy con un capitulo súper cortito ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que les haya gustado. A decir verdad lo escribí súper apurada porque (para mi desgracia) mañana comienzo las clases... Si señoras y señores Mañana Se acaban las vagaciones!... :'( Noooo! que penita, pero bueno. Espero que eso no afecte en nada a la historia porque ya tengo mas o menos hechos todos lo capítulos, pero de todas formas tal vez tarde un poco en subirlos... espero que no en todo caso.

Otra cosa, me acabo de percatar que solo faltan 12 review para traspasar la barrera sicológica de los 100 reviews! Que lindo!

Bueno, mil gracias a los reviews del capitulo anterior de verdad...

**ivita black**Pues acá tienes la continuación Gracias por review!

**blacklady** Bien bien lo admito tal vez si soy un poquito malita pero solo lo normal! Además que si lo dices así suena mal! XDXDXDXDXD ya lo siento! Voy a tratar de no ser tan "mala" ;) (Aunque no prometo nada). Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Vinnesa: **Aqui esta el capitulo! Espero que te guste!

**Helen Black Potter: **Si, en realidad menos mal que no fue McGonagall aunque en realidad si pensé en ella jeje, bueno Grax por tu review!

**iRePeLiYeLlOwInXuEvAnS: **Si en realidad pobre James pero ya ves nada puede ser tan malo... ;D Respecto a lo de Nath...ehmmm bueno creo que eso será un pokitin difícil pero bueno mejor sigue leyendo XD! Grax por el review!

**kittyen**Mil gracias por el review de verdad! Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! Respecto a lo del titulo, la verdad es que yo también estaba pensando en eso... mmm... pero ahora que analizo la situación estos pobres personajes pasaran muchas horas de insomnio de ahora en adelante jejej, mejor que descansen el tiempo que les queda... ;)

**Light Angel**Hola! Gracias por el review! La verdad yo también me pregunto porque siempre lo corto...no se... bueno ya arregle eso de los parlamentos. Espero que te guste este capitulo!

**Narwen Weasley**Pues ya ves, si le dijo la verdad...XD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Gracias por tu review!

**Ely-Barchu**Gracias por tu review! Acá esta la continuación espero que te guste...XDDD

**Y a todo aquel que lea mil gracias y R/R plixxx!**

**Carito  
M.O.S**


	14. Arrancacorazones

_Por si a alguien le gusta escuchar las canciones de los songfics como ambientación o algo así, la canción es de **Attaque 77** y se llama **Arrancacorazones**©_

**Capitulo 14**

**Arrancacorazones**

Catherine abrió los ojos lentamente y trató de enfocar bien la vista las cortinas de dosel rojo estaban corridas pero inmediatamente supo que no estaba en su habitación. Se fijó en lo que en ese momento era su "almohada" y sonrió.

El cabello claro de Remus estaba completamente desordenado y tenía la boca semiabierta

Apartó su brazo del pecho de su novio y le acaricio con cuidado la cara. A pesar de estar durmiendo se veía muy cansado ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan tierno y cariñoso estuviera condenado de por vida ¿Como lo haría para transformase? ¿Sufriría mucho? Subió un poco mas la mano y le revolvió le cabello, ahora que lo pensaba el muchacho tenia una que otra cana, claro que no notaban demasiado... ahora sabia porque.

Remus gruño y se acomodo un poco. Cath pronunció más su sonrisa.

Nath abrió perezosamente los ojos, "¡Demonios! ya amaneció" Luego de pasar mitad de la noche intentando dormir, se podría decir que nadie estaría de buen humor.

Corrió las cortinas de dosel y se dio cuenta asombrada que al parecer ninguna de sus compañeras había pasado la noche en su habitación. "¿Y si les pasó algo?", la preocupación la invadió en un instante. Busco detenidamente en toda la habitación el objeto que, esperaba, la ayudaría a encontrarlas, y lo encontró el velador de Cath.

"Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" Nathalie suspiró, no había nada de que preocuparse, es mas, por lo que podía ver en el mapa, sus amigas no estaban para nada mal acompañadas, volvió suspirar, que suerte tenían algunas personas...

Se dirigió rápidamente al baño, un baño de agua fría le haría bien para despejarse...

La mañana no comenzó como todas las anteriores para Lily Evans, luego de sobresaltarse a notar que no estaba en su habitación, se sobresalto aun mas al notar que no estaba solo... si no más bien se encontraba con James Potter, quien al sentir a la pelirroja moverse, despertó también.

"Hola" saludo aun un poco atolondrado James, aunque con una pronunciada sonrisa

"Hola" Lily agradeció mil veces al cielo el haber despertado antes de que alguien bajara a la sala común.

"Ejem, creo que nos quedamos dormidos"

"Si...así parece" respondió un poco turbada la pelirroja. De ahora en adelante debía ser más responsable, no quería ni pensar en que abría pasado si alguien los hubiera descubierto.

"Ehhh...Supongo que tenemos que subir" Dijo él acercándose al rostro de la pelirroja.

"Si, supongo que si... antes de que las chicas despierten"

"Si...antes de que despierten" Podía sentir el aliento de James cerca de su cara y rápidamente todas sus preocupaciones se olvidaron, estaba ella, ahí, semi-acostada sobre el chico que le revolucionaba las hormonas hasta un punto casi irracional... y rápidamente sus bocas chocaron con violencia, e instantáneamente todo el mundo que los rodeaba se desvaneció.

La clase de Historia avanzaba a un ritmo de tortuga, al igual que siempre. Incluso un par de alumnos estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, entre los que se encontraba Peter, a quien Sirius miraba con en envidia. Pese haber intentado dormir en toda la noche no lo consiguió. Una lluvia de ideas extrañas para él inundaba su cabeza ¿Cómo pudo reaccionar tan mal cuando pensó que ella estaba con Remus...? Independiente de que fuera verdad o no, no había motivos para su reacción... hacia años que no sentía nada parecido a lo que paso por él la noche anterior... pero ¿que era¿Celos? ¿Pero de que? ¿De que Nath prefiriera a su amigo antes que a él? ¿Preferirlo en que? Sirius negó con la cabeza ¿en que estaba pensando?

Trató de concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor Binns al frente, pero la vista se le desvió. Solo podía ver la parte de atrás de Nathalie, pero era suficiente, por lo que podía ver que tenía el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cabeza recargada en él, por lo que podía apreciar estaba igual de aburrida que el resto de sus compañeros, llevaba el mismo moño alto que usaba cuando le molestaba el cabello y movía la pluma nerviosamente, como cuando estaba tensa o enojada. Sirius se sobresalto ¿y si estaba enojada con él?

"Obvio que esta enojada contigo, genio. Ayer prácticamente le dijiste que era una cualquiera" Negó nuevamente con la cabeza, tenia que concentrarse en la clase.

Sirius veía la boca del profesor Binns abrirse y cerrarse una y otra vez pero no escuchaba nada y por lo que podía ver en el resto de sus compañeros nadie lo hacia... momento después su vista volvía a estar fija en la maño de Nath que jugaba con su pluma. ¿Qué era lo que le parecía tan interesante de ese movimiento que no podía dejar de mirarlo?

La pluma quedó suspendida unos instantes y luego la soltó, se acerco un poco a la persona que tenía al lado y...

Sirius abrió mucho os ojos ¿Por qué demonios Nath le estaba susurrando algo al oído a ese imbécil? ¿Y por qué nunca le había susurrado nada a él cuando se sentaban juntos? ¿Y por que ese idiota le respondía?... ¿Y porque se estaban riendo?

"Nath... ¿podemos hablar?" la clase había acabado hace un par de minutos y Sirius, se había quedado rezagado esperándola.

"¿Para que? ¿Para que me digas ahora que me metí en la relación de James y Lily?"

"No, no, yo...solo quería decirte que lo siento... lo de ayer estuvo mal... obviamente tu... tu nunca..."

"Yo nunca me involucraría con Remus" Terminó Nath.

"Exacto... y bueno... yo... me gustaría que... bueno, si no tienes ningún problema... no se... si... bueno... sitegustariairconmigoalbaile..."

Nathalie lo miró atónita. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

"Pero como amigos claro"

"Lo siento... yo... no puedo..."

James miraba por todos los lados a cierta pelirroja, según sus cálculos debería haber salido hace unos minutos de Aritmancia, y por lo que le habían dicho Cath y Remus, Lily siempre se quedaba después de clase para preguntarle algo a la profesora.

Luego de dar muchas vueltas por distinto corredores se encontró con la puerta semiabierta del aula de clase, desde ahí podía ver como Lily escuchaba atentamente la explicación de la profesora. Observo atentamente cada movimiento, cada expresión, y rápidamente sintió como era transportado a otra dimensión... y muchos recuerdo inundaron su mente...

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" Un James Potter seis años más joven miraba como una muchacha pelirroja trataba infructuosamente subir un pesado baúl a un vagón de tren con ayuda de una niñita rubia de trenzas.

"Si, por favor" respondió rendida al fin.

"Me llamo James Potter" dijo una vez estuvo el baúl bien ubicado.

"Yo soy Lily, Lily Evans" Y por primera vez James se vio reflejado en los ojos verde esmeralda de ella, definitivamente iba a ser muy difícil olvidarlos...

"¡Se puede saber por que le están haciendo eso!"

"¡Hola¿Como estas?" respondió alegremente un chico que estaba cómodamente sentado

"¿Por qué le estas haciendo eso!" volvió a preguntar apuntado a un muchacho que tenía la cabeza dentro de un balde con una especie de agua azul.

"¡James¡No seas maleducado! Preséntanos a tu amiguita, soy Sirius Black, para servirle" Se presentó con una exagerada reverencia un muchacho exactamente igual al actual, solo que en versión pequeña.

"¡Déjalo ir!" insistió apuntando al muchacho debilucho nuevamente.

"¿Por qué tendríamos que dejar a Snivellus?" preguntó con una ceja alzada Sirius.

"¡Sois unos salvajes! Voy a buscar un prefecto" La pelirroja salió rápidamente ante la mirada confundida de los dos muchachos.

"Evans, Evans, Evans... ¿es idea mía o tu y tus amiguitas nos están siguiendo?" preguntó James pasándole el brazo por la espalda.

"Potter, para tu información este es el único camino que tenemos para llegar al aula de Historia ya que lamentablemente estamos en la misma casa, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos prisa" Lily se libero ágilmente del brazo del muchacho y salió rápidamente con sus amigas.

"Mira que coincidencia Evans, estamos en la misma clase, siéntate conmigo" dijo animadamente él.

"Potter... te lo voy a decir con palabras simples ¡Déjame tranquila!"

"¡DEJENLO EN PAZ!" James y Sirius giraron la cabeza. Inmediatamente, James se llevo la mano que tenía libre a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.

"¿Qué tal, Evans?"

"Déjenlo en paz" repitió Lily. Miraba a James sin disimular una profunda antipatía."¿Qué les hizo?"

"Bueno... es simplemente que existe, no se si me explico"

"Te crees muy gracioso" afirmó ella con frialdad "pero no eres mas que un sinvergüenza arrogante y bravucón, Potter déjalo en paz.

"Lo dejare en paz si sales conmigo Evans... vamos sal conmigo y no volveré a apuntar a Snivellus con mi varita"

"No saldría contigo ni aunque tuviera que elegir entre tú y el calamar gigante"

James estaba detrás de una estatua escuchando atentamente una conversación...

"Lily, yo, lo siento, pero no podemos seguir saliendo"

"Pero ¿por qué...?"

"No eres tu, soy yo... lo siento" Lily veía contrariada como otra de sus citas salía corriendo como si de ello dependiera su vida. Un minuto después y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo "¡POTTER!"

Ese era el preciso instante en el que James salía corriendo para salvar su vida.

"James"

"Lily" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

"Tu primero..." nuevamente sus voces se escucharon a coro

"No de verdad tu primero" ambos chicos rieron, esta situación se estaba volviendo ridícula

"Esta bien, esta bien, yo primero" dijo James luego de unos segundos

"¿Lily, te gustaría ir conmigo el próximo fin de semana a Hogsmeade?" un leve toque de inseguridad se escucho en la voz del joven de pelo azabache, la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia...siempre era igual

"Bien por que no..."

"Por favor Lily una sola cit...Espera ¿dijiste que si?" O.O

"Si, dije ¿por que no?"

"Entonces...entonces...tenemos una ¿cita?" pregunto tímidamente

"Esteeee...sip...ahora James creo que tengo un poco de sueño...nos vemos" respondió la chica mientras se daba media vuelta

"Espera, espera" dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo para que se diera la vuelta; aun no se lo creía "¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?"

"¿Qué? Ah, eso...creo que tendremos mucho tiempo James, buenas noches" dijo como despedida mientras depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del muchacho.

Lily...

¿Mmm?

Te quiero

Yo también...- Lily definitivamente estaba muy relajada, ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que decía. Ni tampoco el estremecimiento del muchacho.

Lily...-la pelirroja abrió lentamente sus ojos, que se encontraron con los avellana de James.  
No supo ni como, ni cuando comenzó pero fue el beso mas tierno que le habían dado...

Ahora James volvía ver como Lily hablaba concentradamente con su profesora. Muchas, quizá demasiadas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos en los últimos meses, mas de los que hubiera esperado pero definitivamente estaba muy feliz y el simple hecho de verla le hacia sentir que no podría estar mejor en toda su vida...

"Esta bien, entonces yo te pregunto y tu vas a tratar de contestar ¿cierto?" Cath vio como su novio asentía dubitativo... ella sabia perfectamente que no era un muy buen tema para hablarlo así, tan a la ligera, pero tenía que preguntar muchas cosas "Bueno... ¿y no te gustaría contarme algo tu primero?"

Remus negó "No, pregúntame tu..."

"Esta bien, ehhmmm, a ver... ¿Dónde... bueno tu entiendes... donde...?

"En la casa de lo gritos, cuando llegue a mi primer curso el profesor Dumbledore la habilito para mi"

"¿La casa...? Ahh, eso explica los ruidos extraños" Remus asintió

"En realidad yo no debía entrar a Hogwarts, por lo que iba podía pasar si, bueno mordiera a alguien o algo así... pero Dumbledore insistió" concluyo él.

"Me alegra que lo haya hecho" respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera.

"Si..." Cath se acerco y abrazó tiernamente a su novio. Era tan agradable estar ahí, cerca de él, sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

"Remus..."

"¿Mmm...?"

"Prométeme que vamos a estar juntos por siempre"

"Te lo prometo, te quiero Cath, te quiero mucho"

"Yo también... mucho"

Lily y James estaban en los vestidores cumpliendo como su ya conocido castillo, o por lo menos es deberían estar haciendo...

Lily se separo un momento del chico para tomar un poco de aire.

"James... ¿no deberíamos estar limpiando?" preguntó ella mirando los vestuarios que estaba hecho un desorden total.

"¿Para que? todavía nos queda mucho tiempo" respondió el muchacho haciendo amago de acercarse de nuevo.

"Si, pero y si Mcgonagall no descubr-..."

"No lo hará..." dijo James aprisionando a Lily con sus labios. Al parecer ese día iban a tardar mucho en acabar el castigo.

Sirius caminaba desganado por los pasillos del colegio; hace un par de horas atrás había sido, literalmente, rechazado por Nathalie, según su memoria era la primera vez que algo así ocurría, pero independiente de eso, el rechazo era lo que menos le importaba, es mas ahora mismo sentía que hubiese sido mejor que lo rechazara mitad de colegio antes que ella lo hiciera.

Pese a eso, sabía que en el fondo no podía reprocharle nada a ella, después de todo fue su culpa haber pasado toda la semana analizando quien seria la mejor pareja para ese baile. ¡Argh¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Después de todo ella estuvo frente a él todo el tiempo.

Sirius suspiro, ya no había nada que hacer, alguien se le había adelantado y, a menos que se le ocurriera alguna forma de hacer desaparecer a la pareja de Nath el día del baile, no tenía posibilidades de ir al famoso baile con su mejor amiga.

Ahora caminaba por un pasillo desierto, había decidido ir por el camino mas largo a la sala común, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Levantó la cabeza y vio como una silueta se acercaba rápidamente a él, sintió un extraño vuelco en el estomago. Pese a no ver bien a la persona que se acercaba sabía perfectamente quien era...

"Hola"

"Ho... hola" saludó ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento, al parecer no lo había visto.

"¿Como estas?" pregunto Sirius como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vio.

"Bien... si ¿y tu?"

"Si, bien también... ¿a dónde vas?"

"A la biblioteca, tengo que entregar estos libros"

"Ya veo, entonces... nos vemos luego"

"Si, nos vemos" se despidió ella retomando su camino y pasando al lado del chico, quien trataba de ordenar sus ideas.

"Nath espera..." Sirius tomó firmemente la muñeca de su amiga y la volteó.

"Sirius ¿qué..." Lo último que pudo ver Nathalie antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Sirius acercarse ágilmente a su cara, tomarlo firmemente y comenzar a besarla a rápidamente... después de eso solo se dejo llevar.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Lo sé lo sé, el capitulo es súper cortito y además tarde millones de años en actualizar pero de verdad tengo un buena excusa XDDDDD. Bien, primero que todo, comencé el colegio, y a decir verdad eso no fue un causante de la demora del capitulo, ósea igual influyo pero no fue taaaaaan importante, como sea... después cuando ya llevaba escrito un poco del capitulo escucha la canción y me encantooooo así que tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones. Bien, después iba avanzando de a poquitito en el capitulo y tenía planeado terminarlo y subirlo en semana santa, pero lamentablemente las queridísimas monjas del colegio pusieron como prerrequisito para entrar a la CVX asistir los tres dias( jueves, viernes y sábado) a una especie de retiro... T.T! Ya, ya si se que estáis pensado que me quedo el domingo para escribir, pero no fue así ¿Podrían creer que tuve toda la semana pasada pruebas! T.T! _

_Pero bueno, por fin pude subirlo ¿qué les pareció? Quise que fuera mas ligero que los capítulos anteriores, onda todo el mundo esta feliz...XD... por ahora... jejeje_

_Supongo que supieron lo que paso con el Papa ¿cierto? De verdad me da mucha lata, a pesar que ya estaba viejito y todo igual, como que no sé, no quería que se muriera...snif, snif, además que ayer en la misa del mostraron las imágenes del papa entrando en mí colegio, es una pena no haber estado ahí...X(..._

_Ahora respondo reviewss_

**blacklady**: Me alegro mil que te haya gustado de verdad, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado...  
Pd: No soy mala! Soy un pan de Dios... ;);)

**Rodew**: Nahhh! No importa lo del capitulo anterior no te preocupes. Mil gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capitulo también te guste... ¿Así que quieres mas cosas entre Lily y James? Las tendrás! Pero caaalma todavía queda un buen de este fic! Respecto a lo del colegio... sin comentarios... T.T

**FyoraBlack** Holaaa! yo soy de Antofa ósea muy al nooooorte y bueno voy en el santa Maria...XD! Supongo que es inevitable entrar al colegio algun día _suspiro_ pero bueno que se le va hacer... Espero que este capitulo también te guste... Muchos beshos y abrashos!

**Narwen Weasley** ¿Qué tal¿te gusto este capitulo? Ahora se podría decir que todas las parejas están mas o menos felices... (ejem, de momento claro esta) Bueno espero que te haya gustado...

**amsp14**Gracias por tu review¿Te gusto este capi? Espero que si! Nus vemos!

**Nayades** Tu misma lo dijiste! Mas vale tarde que nunca...XD Don't worry! Gracias por tu review¿Y que tal¿te gusto el capitulo? Espero que shiiii! Así que tu también andas copada de tareas en el colegio...ufff menos mal que no soy la única...! Espero que estés súper bien nus vemos!

**Natalia:** Me gusta que te guste la historia de verdad me hace muy happy... y si de verdad Sirius es un poco ridículo con sus escenitas XP, pero sigue siendo adorable! Espero que te sigua gustando la historia.

**Kattia-Potter** Gracias por tu comentario X), bien y que te pareció este minicapitulo? Si a mi igual me gusto lo de Remus & Cath y lo de James & Lily... respecto a lo de Sirius, no te preocupes, felicite a mi imaginación en tu nombre...)! Espero que te siga gustando! Hugs and Kisses!

**.MaRiTaX.:** Hermana, hermana, hermana... ¿que no te he enseñado nada? Si queres que adivine quien eres...la idea no es que ponga en tu nick tu nombre... T-T, bueno como sea...gracias por tu Rr/r SISTER! Que linda tu!

**Helen Black Potter:** Me alegra que te guste! Creo que este capitulo es mas cortito...lo siento! Pero bueno ¿qué tal? Gracias por tu review!

**IrEpElIyElOwInXu EvAnS:** Hola! Jajaja si, como que sus hormonas se revolucionaron un poquito... grachasss por tu comentario!

**Ely-Barchu** Vale! Jaja, si James y Lily estan en su etapa tierna... ¿me pregunto cuanto les durara? Jaja, bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia, y ¿qué tal Sirius¿Cómo lo encontraste? Parece que ya no esta taaaan triste...XP!

**ooOODaiPottervOOoo**Jajaj, enredos¿Cuáles enredos?XP! Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y mil gracias por tu comentarios! Me hacen muy felizzz!  
PD: Vale por tu otro Review! Supere los 100! XDDDDD

**marce****¿**Qué tal? Como tubo el capitulo? Sirius! Jaja, bueno es él... ¡me encanta! suspiro

**Trini: **Que lindo que te guste! Respecto a lo de James y Lily, psss declararse asi como declararse noooo, pero por ahí van...jeje... y bueno con Sirius, sin comentarios...XP! y respecto a que Nath y él vayan junto...como que naaaahhh! Osea podria ser pero como que igual hay otros planes para ambos...jejeje, ya entenderás...;) Y si se nos fueron las vacaciones y ahora estaos en medio de profesores, clases y pruebas...:'(! Que deprimente!  
Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!  
Hugs and Kisses!

**Jane Hallyweel **Hola! Vale por tu reviewww! Un poco paranoico? Noooooooooo como se te ocurre...XPXP!

**vinnesa**Vale por tu review! Sii i lo de Remus y Cath también me gusto... ¿qué tal este capitulo? Espero que te haya gustado!

**kittyen**Mil millones de gracias por el review! Si Remusin saco a su lobito interior! Es tan lindo el! James y Lily con su jueguito pffff... ahora tengo la impresión de que sus hormonas van a empezar a revolucionarse jeje, y bueno Sirius... uffff que le va hacer... como dijo alguien antes, esta un poquito paranoico...XD! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

_**18 Reviewsss Que lindoooooooooooooooooooooo! Mil graciasssssssssss! Os adoro! Ya supere la barrera sicológica de los 100! que hermoso!**_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior...XD! Y dejen reviewssss! Solo hacen un clic en el botoncito de abajo!_

_Que estén súper bien y cuídense!_

_Bye!_

**Carito!  
M.O.S**

_En memoria de Karol Wojtila, 1920-2005_


	15. Preparativos 1era parte

**_Preparativos-Parte 1 _**

**_Preparativos-Parte 1 _**

Los días avanzaban con mayor rapidez para los alumnos de Hogwarts, en especial para los de séptimo y último año, quienes a duras penas tenían tiempo para comer y dormir, al parece todos los profesores habían ideado un complot contra ellos quienes cuando no estaban en la biblioteca trabajado, estaban en alguna charla vocacional o, en el peor de los casos, en la enfermería siendo atendidos por algún caso de histeria o algo parecido... o bueno eso es lo que pasaba en la mayoría de las casas…

"Caballo H-2"

"Sirius... ¿no estas poniendo atención al juego verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque me acabas de regalar a tu rey, alfil B-6, Jaque mate"

"Sirius, te buscan afuera"

"¿Quién es Prongs?"

"Una chica de Ravenclaw, con la que estabas hablando en la mañana"

"Ah...ella" Sirius se levanto lentamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el retrato.

"Uff, me pregunto porque esta actuando así" dijo James, sentándose frente a Remus.

"¿Así como?" pregunto Peter quien estaba sentado en un sillón cercano.

"Tu sabes, como antes..." Peter se detuvo a pensar un segundo.

"Si, pero eso es bueno ¿no? o sea es el mismo Sirius de siempre" James lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Yo te entiendo Prongs, esta como mas distante, o algo así" dijo Remus.

"Si, eso mismo. Y el otro día Lily..."James se ruborizo levemente "...me dijo que Nath también estaba actuando extraño..."

"Mmm... me pregunto si habrán tenido alguna pelea o algo así, hace tiempo que no los veo juntos..."

"¿Dónde esta Lily? No la veo desde el almuerzo" preguntó Cath.

"Dijo que tenia que hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall, después tenia que buscar al profesor Dumbledore, entregar un trabajo de Pociones, asistir a una charla de la Universidad sobre medimagia... ¡ah! Y después tenía que encontrarse con James" Cath.

"¿Cómo es que puede hacer tantas cosas? Yo apenas puedo ver a Remus en las comidas"

"Bueno, ella sabe organizar su tiempo mejor que nosotras"

"Pero de todas formas, quiero ver a mi Remus, menos mal que el próximo sábado es el baile" Nathalie se tenso un poco.

"Si, tengo que ir a buscar un libro, cuida mis cosas por fa."

"Okay"

Catherine se quedo trabajando tranquilamente en el informe de Transformaciones; en las ultimas semanas no había ocurrido nada interesante en su vida, estaba estresada como el resto de sus compañeros pero nada fuera de lo común, por otro lado su relación con Remus se mantenía bastante normal… dentro de lo que cabía claro. Hace una semana aproximadamente había sido luna llena (la primera desde que ella supo su condición) y para alegría de ambos, las tres noches estuvieron nubladas.

"¿Quién soy?" una voz bastante conocida por ella le hablo desde atrás.

"¡Remus!"

"¡Buu! ¡Arruinaste el juego! ¿Qué haces?" pregunto desinteresadamente.

"Transformaciones ¿Ya la hiciste?"

"Si, vengo a buscar un libro de Criaturas mágicas"

"¡¡Pero si ese trabajo es para el otro mes!" El solo se encogió de hombros "Realmente no logro entender como tienes tanto tiempo libre, yo con suerte alcanzo a ir a almorzar…"

"Buuueno… no es que quiera criticarte ni nada por el estilo… pero a veces, bueno, tu actúas irresponsablemente"

"No me digas…" ironizo ella.

"Tu preguntaste"

"Ya, ya esta bien, tu ganas" Luego de un par de segundos de meditación, y después de mirar a ambos lados agrego "Remus yo te quería preguntar por Sirius…"

"¿Por Sirius?"

"Si, verás… Nath no esta bien… quiero decir, si esta bien… pero no es la de antes ¿no se si me entiendes?"

"Creo que se a que te refieres… pasa lo mismo con Sirius…"

"Yo quería saber si tu sabias algo al respecto" Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Sé exactamente lo mismo que tu" Cath se mantuvo pensativa un par de segundos… y después una sonrisa extraña se formo en sus labios.

"Remus tu crees que si…digamos… "accidentalmente" se nos ocurriera algo para que ellos arreglaran sus diferencias se enojarían"

"Ehm, bueno no se, ¿Cuáles diferencias?... un momento…" Cath sonrió aun más pronunciadamente "¿Qué estas planeando?"

"Ven, Vamos tenemos que hablar con los chicos"

"¿Con quien? ¡Hey Espera! ¿A donde vas?"

Lily caminaba rápidamente por uno de los corredores del castillo iba cinco minutos tarde para la charla de Madimagia, odiaba tener esos días en lo que todo le salía mal. Primero olvidó que la clase de DCAO se realizaría en un aula del último piso por lo que llega con bastantes minutos de retraso; luego tuvo que recorrer todo el castillo buscando a Mcgonagall, para que después viniera Filch y le dijera que la profesora había salido a primera hora a Londres. Cuando se dirigía las mazmorras para dejar su trabajo de pociones, recordó que lo había dejado sobre su cama y cuando llegó, encontró a los elfos en plena labor de limpieza lo que significo tener que esperar 5 minutos para que la dejaran entrar a su propia habitación… OH claro que ese no había sido su día.

Sintió unas rápidas manos que la atrajeron firmemente y en un par de segundos se encontraba en un armario de aseo frente al buscador as codiciado de la época.

"¡JAMES! No hagas eso, pudiste matarme de un susto"

"Lo siento, es que no podía esperar hasta la tarde para verte" se excusó poniendo cara de corderito a medio degollar. Digamos que se relación había mejorado considerablemente, si tomamos en cuenta que ahora podían pasar cinco minutos antes de que uno saltara sobre el otro.

"¡No hagas eso!" pidió, o mejor dicho, suplicó Lily "Sabes que siempre me convences"

"Si. Lo sé…" James se acerco rápidamente a ella. "Dime Lily, ¿Qué planes tiene para el resto del día?"

"Pues… se supone que…" James acerco lo suficiente para interrumpirla con un beso "Nada"

James sonrió "Que bueno, porque tengo pensado secuestrarte el resto de la tarde"

"¿Y se puede saber a donde?" James negó con la cabeza.

"¿Dónde crees que se hayan metido estos chicos?"

"No sé, Cath… estoy cansado… además ¿no se supone que tienes que terminar tu tarea?"

"Esto es mas importante, Remus" Él solamente rodó los ojos.

"Cathy… ya es casi la hora de la cena… ¿Por qué no esperamos a que ellos lleguen a cenar y después hablamos de lo que sea que quieres hablar? Lo mas probable es que vayan ahí ahora" Habían pasado todo el resto de la tarde dando vueltas por todo el castillo buscando a Lily o a James. Pero era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

"Tienes razón… ¿Por qué siempre tienes razón?" preguntó turbada Cath. Remus solo le sonrió tiernamente.

Cuando llegaron al Gran comedor, lo encontraron lleno, obviamente nadie iba a estar afuera con el tiempo en el estaban…. O bueno casi nadie.

Se dispusieron a esperar pacientemente la llegada del par de desaparecidos amigos.

"Cath… ¿de casualidad no se te olvido alguien?" preguntó una voz sarcástica a sus espaldas.

"¡NATH!"

"Gracias por esperarme…" respondió agriamente, mientras se sentaba junto a si amiga.

"Nath, te juro que lo siento…pero es que llego Remus, y bueno…"

"Lo siento"

"Ya, bueno no importa, de todas formas ya termine lo de trasformaciones" dijo cansada Nath.

"¡¡Transformaciones! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"Catherine saltó rápidamente de su silla. Olvidó completamente lo que estaba haciendo en la biblioteca antes de la llegada de su novio.

"Nos vemos arriba" fue lo ultimo que escucharon los dos alumnos que permanecían sentados. Cath atravesó rápidamente salón y cruzar las puertas se encontró cara a cara con la pareja que había estado buscando toda la tarde.

"¡Hey ustedes 2! ¿Se puede saber donde estuvieron toda la tarde?" pregunto acusadoramente.

"Ehnmm… por ahí" respondió Lily riéndose alegremente. Cath solo los miró con el ceño fruncido "¿Por qué?"

"¡Por que los estuvimos buscando toda la tarde!"

"¿A nosotros? ¿Por qué pasó algo?"

"Nah… después les cuento tengo que ir a terminar el trabajo de Mcgonagall" Cath salió corriendo rápidamente en dirección a la torre. Los chicos la vieron confundidos un instante y luego entraron al Comedor.

"Ay ¡Menos mal que llegaron! Pensé que tendría que bajara a buscarlos"

"¿No deberías estar trabajando?" pregunto Remus sentándose en la butaca que estaba junto a su novia.

"Si, pero ya termine" Respondió tranquilamente.

"Bueno entonces podemos hablar de lo que íbamos a hablar en la tarde" sugirió Remus.

"¿Que íbamos a hablar hoy en la tarde?" preguntó Lily.

"¿Dónde está Nath?"

"Abajo todavía esta cenando"

"Pero ¿Qué íbamos a hablar en la tarde?"

"Entonces tenemos tiempo…"

"¿Tiempo para que?"

"Bueno verán…"

"Hoy en la tarde estábamos hablando…"

"Y nos dimos cuenta…"

"Que Nath y Sirius ya no se hablan"

"¿Y cual es la novedad del asunto?" pregunto confundido James.

"Si, no se hablan desde hace como dos semanas"

"Si, eso lo sabemos pero nos dimos cuenta de que tal vez necesiten…ejem… ya saben, un empujoncito"

"Ahh, bueno si en realidad yo también lo había pensado" respondió James analizando la situación.

"MmM… no lo sé, chicos" Todos miraron confundidos Lily" Bueno, si no se hablan debe ser por algo, no estoy segura de que debamos meternos en sus vidas"

"¬¬"

"Lily… estamos hablando de Nath y de Sirius…"

"Si, pero… no sé. ¿Qué tal si mejor, primero averiguamos porque no se hablan y después vemos si lo podemos ayudar o algo?"

"Si, puede ser…"

"Si, esta bien como primera parte del plan, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que Sirius nos cuente, últimamente anda un poco extraño"

"Si puede ser per…"

"Hola chicos" Sirius acababa de entrar a la sala común "¿Qué hacen?"

"Nada"

"¿Nada?"

"No, nada, solo conversar." Respondió Remus en su tono tranquilo de siempre.

"Ah bueno ¿y de que?"

"Ehmm… bueno…de la vida, del colegio… de todo en realidad" Sirius los miró un poco extrañado.

"Ah, bueno…me voy a acostar, los veo luego" cuando se hubieron asegurado de que el merodeador se encontraba en su habitación y lejos de la conversación, ellos la reanudaron.

"Bien, entonces, nosotras le preguntamos a Nath y ustedes a Sirius…" al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Oye Nath…"

"¿MmM…?"

"Bien verás… vengo que entregarle estos apuntes a Sirius podrías dárselos tu ¿por favor?" Respondió Cath pasándole un par de pergaminos a su amiga, quien la miraba desconfiada. Luego de discutir mucho rato con Lily acerca de quien debía preguntarle a Nath del asunto y de una ardua lucha de piedra, papel y tijera Cath había sido la perdedora.

"¿Por qué no se los das tu?"

"Es que ahora le toca Transformaciones Avanzadas, y yo no estoy en esa clase" Era la excusa perfecta.

"Yo tampoco, apesto en transformaciones recuerdas"

"Si, pero el aula de Runas esta justo al lado de la suya, por fis"

"¿No puedes dársela a alguien mas…?" pidió casi rogándole Nath.

"Si puedo, pero ¿Por qué? Digo ustedes son mejores amigos o ¿no?" Ahí era exactamente a donde quería llegar.

"Ehmmm…. Bueno…." Cath esperó impacientemente la respuesta de su amiga, quien al parecer, se encontraba un poco incomoda "Digamos que las cosas han cambiado un poco" Al parecer esto iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

"¿Cómo diferentes?" pregunto intentando parecer sorprendida.

"Ehmm…simplemente las cosas ya no son como antes" Cath espero un par de segundo para que continuara "Ay Esta Bien…Mira lo que para es que…" ¿Qué mas daba ocultarles a sus amigas lo que le pasaba con Sirius, si de una forma u otra se iban a enterar… "Mira lo que pasa es que creo que las cosas se confundieron un poco en mi cabeza…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Pues… verás… puede que suene un poco raro… pero bueno tu entiendes… pasamos tanto tiempo juntos y bueno… las cosas cambian… y entonces… bueno…."

"Y…"

"Creo que... me atrae un poco…solo un poco… Sirius…"

"¡Lo Sabía!" gritó Cath llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí.

"¿Cómo?"

"Quiero decir que lo suponía, después de todo, no eres buena disimulando…"

"Ah bueno…" Nath se quedo en silencio un momento.

"¿Y? Quiero decir… ¿Qué tiene que te atraiga Sirius?"

"Ah, bueno… nada… solo que… creo que hace un par de semanas… hicimos algo que no deberíamos haber hecho…"

"¿Puedo saber que?" Esto cada vez se ponía más interesante.

"Bueno... nosotros nos… besamos" dijo casi inaudiblemente.

"¿Ustedes que?" justo en ese momento pasaron todos los alumnos de primero lo que impidió que oyera lo que decía por segunda vez "¿Ah?"

"¡Que nosotros nos besamos!" Todos los que estaban en la sala común voltearon nuevamente a ver lo que ocurría "¿¡Que? ¡¿Que ven!"

Luego de esperar que el ruido volviera a ser normal Cath preguntó

"¡¡Pero eso esta bien!"

"No, no lo esta. Después de eso, no me preguntes porque pero salí corriendo…"

"Oh, pero bueno eso tampoco es tan malo…" dijo conciliadoramente la amiga.

"Si, si lo fue. No creo que haya tomado bien ese gesto, porque esa noche comenzó con sus andanzas de Don Juan" Cath la miró confundida un instante "Esa noche me quede esperándolo, no sé para que, pero la cosa es que llego después de que todos se fueran a dormir, muy bien acompañado de una chica de quinto"

"Ahh, pero Nath tu sabes perfectamente que Sirius siempre ha sido muy popular, no tiene nada de malo que llegue acompañado a la sala común"

"Creo que no entiendes Cath, ellos no estaban haciendo cosas en plan de amigos"

"Oh, ya veo… pero no sé. Yo creo que Sirius lo hizo por despecho" razonó la rubia.

"Por despecho o por lo que haya sido lo hizo, y no le importo nada mis sentimientos" Cath vio con tristeza a su amiga.

"Bueno si… pero igual podrías hablar con él"

"¿Hablar de que?"

"No sé, simplemente hablar" Nath miró a su amiga con un poco de desconfianza. Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre que anuncia el inicio de clases.

"Voy tarde, hablamos después" Nath tomo ágilmente sus cosas.

"Toma entrégaselas a Sirius por favor" Cath recibió una mirada un tanto molesta de parte de su amiga, quien tomó los pergaminos de mala gana y salió corriendo.

"¡Eso lo explica todo!" Exclamo la pelirroja esa misma tarde al escuchar lo que averiguo su amiga "Siempre lo dije… los hombre tiene el cerebro del tamaño de un alfiler"

"¡HEY! Sirius hizo lo que cualquier hombre con el orgullo herido habría hecho!" defendió James.

"Déjame recordarte James, que fuiste tu el que estuvo con el orgullo herido por siete años y nunca hiciste nada parecido" James y Lily se sonrojaron levemente.

"¿De que lado estas Moony? Se supone que tu me apoyas"

"Bien como sea, lo que tenemos que hacer es que ese par vuelva a hablarse"

"¡¡Hey! Ustedes nunca mencionaron nada de eso" reclamo Lily.

"Estaba implícito, Lily míralo desde este punto de vista, que ellos no se hablen dificulta nuestros planes con Snivellus" concluyó tranquilamente Remus.

"Lo sé, pero no creo que… ay esta bien, ustedes ganan…"

"Bien… Lily tenemos que ir a adornar el Gran Comedor"

"Ay cierto. Lo había olvidado. Nos vemos" Luego de que cada uno se despidiera de sus respectivas parejas salieron rápidamente

"¿Cual es el tema del baile?"

"Catorce de febrero… el amor"

"Oh, ya veo..."

"¿Y ya tienes regalo para Lily?"

"Si, le compre un peluche"

"¿Solo un peluche?"

"Sip… pero espera a ver el peluche" Cath lo miró con desconfianza, estaba hablando con un merodeador, eso lo tenía claro, por lo que las probabilidades de que ese "peluche" no fuera un simple monito de felpa, eran altísimas "¿Y tu? Ya le compraste algo a Remusin?"

"Mmm… sí, pero no estoy segura de que le guste"

"¿Qué es?"

"Recuerdas que hace como dos meses el menciono algo de una exposición mundial de chocolate" James negó con la cabeza "Esa donde se suponía que iban a ir los mas fanáticos del mundo" James volvió a negar con la cabeza "Bien como sea, la cosa es que le conseguí un par de invitaciones"

"¿Y dices que es mundial?"

"Si"

"¿O sea que va a haber mucho chocolate?"

"Supongo"

"Entonces le va a encantar, nunca antes había conocido alguien tan fanático del chocolate como Remus, no te preocupes"

"¿Creen que me veré bien con esta túnica?" preguntó Peter a sus "amigos".

"Ehmmm… bueno es lo que hay ¿no?" Peter miró confundido un momento a Sirius.

"Lo que Sirius quiere decir, es que si, se te ve bien Peter" dijo Remus tratando de ayudar a su amigo "¿Dónde esta James?"

"Fue al pueblo dijo que necesitaba comprase una túnica nueva, porque la que tenia no combinaba con la que llevaría Lily" Sirius negó con la cabeza

"¿Túnica nueva?"

"Parece que a nuestro amigo el amor le esta afectando un poco…" dijo tranquilamente Sirius.

"No es el único"

"¿Ah?"

"No nada. Oye Sirius ¿Quién es tu pareja para el baile?"

"No lo sé, aun no lo decido…" dijo el restándole importancia.

"Pero queda menos de una semana para el baile"

"Si, lo sé. Pero no estoy muy seguro de querer ir"

"Ah bueno… en todo caso oí que Nath tampoco iría" Sirius pareció sorprenderse un instante pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno de indiferencia"

"¿Así?"

"Sí"

"Ahh… ¿y porque?" Pregunto casualmente

"No lo se, Cath solo me dijo eso… uy a todo esto Cath me debe estar esperando. Los veo luego chicos"

Sirius y Peter se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio… luego y sin cruzar palabra alguna con su amiga la rata, el guapo merodeador salió rápidamente de la habitación… necesitaba encontrar a alguien….

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ayayayaya... miren de verdad tengo súper pokitito tiempo para dar explicaciones… Miren… sé que hace un millón de tiempo que no subía un capitulo y lo siento un millón de verdad…y cueno ahora estaba escribiendo este capitulo, pero a mediada que avanzaba me di cuanta de que me iba a salir mucho mas largo de lo que esperaba, entonces decidí partirlo en dos… mi plan era subirlo todo junto ó sea en dos partes pero al mismo tiempo… pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que no iba a alcanzar (tengo que tomar un avión de una hora i media…S) weno entonces ahora solo subo la primera parte y cuando llegue, subiré la otra… ay lo sientoooooo! Pero es ke estos últimos meses no han sido los mejores para mi… y pucha de verdad les agradecería mucho que me entendieran…

Las respuestas a los Reviews vienen en la continuación del capitulo vale )

Mil gracias a todos lo que me dejaron uno….))))!

Uyyyy… el sexto libro sale en dos dìì tas mas, que emoción…! Aunque el mió llega como en una semana… xD! Lo único que kero es leerloooo!

Bueno cuidense demasiado!

LKM!

Aìì ozzzz!

Caritooo!


	16. Preparativos 2da Parte

**Disclaimer: Ya saben nada de esto me pertenece!**

**Preparativos Segunda Parte**

Sirius caminaba rápidamente a través de los corredores, por alguna extraña razón se sentía un poco mejor que hace un par de minutos. Las ultimas semanas no habían sido lo que se dice las mejores, si bien es cierto, para todo el mundo volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, él se sentía un tanto superficial, vacío. De hecho era la primera vez que lo habían, en cierta forma… "rechazado" pero eso no era lo que mas le había lastimado, es mas, que Nath, su mejor amiga, haya sido la que lo dejara, era lo que había hecho que se sintiera la persona mas infeliz de todo el mundo… pero claro que no iba a dejar que nadie se diera cuenta… y mucho menos ella, en el fondo lo único que quería era que ella se diera cuenta de lo insignificante que fue para él lo poco que paso entre ellos (aunque en el fondo no lo sintiera así)… pero al parecer no lo estaba consiguiendo

La reacción normal de toda chica abría sido llorar un poco aunque sea, o mostrarse un poco triste… o pedir alguna explicación, pero como él ya tenia bastante claro Nath no era una chica normal, y parecía incluso que ella se lo había tomado con más indiferencia que él… sin embargo ahora, que posiblemente ella no iría al baile tal vez el tenia alguna posibilidad de… ¿de que? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

"Oye Lily ¿podemos hablar?" Luego de caminar hasta llegar a la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall encontró a la pelirroja saliendo.

"Claro ¿de que?" Sirius dirigió a Lily a un aula vacía cercana.

"Quiero hablar de Nath"

"Oh, eso…"

"Si, bien verás… ¿es cierto que no va a ir al baile?" Lily miró un segundo a Sirius interrogante. Él por su parte, no tenía idea que pretendía con esta conversación.

"Pues… sí…"

"Ya, pero tu no sabes por que ¿o si?"

"En realidad… no. Nos lo dijo ayer, pero creo que ya lo sabia hace semanas" respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius la miró sorprendido, había algo que definitivamente no calzaba.

Remus trataba de colocar un corazón sobre una de las ventanas del Gran Comedor. Esa era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba de ser prefecto, tenía que estar en todo lo relacionada con el colegio, y eso en cierta medida, le restaba tiempo libre, tiempo libre que podría estar aprovechando con Cath…

"Yo me encargo de eso, Sr. Lupin, ofreció amablemente la profesora Sprout, quien se encontraba en el grupo de profesores organizadores. "Vaya a ayudar a la señorita Miller"

"Esta bien profesora" respondió amablemente con una sonrisa entregándole el famoso corazón.  
Remus caminó a paso ligero hacia la mesa, al parecer no era el único que estaba ahí mas por obligación que por otra cosa. Lisa Miller era la prefecta de Ravenclaw, y se encontraba hechizando unas velas para que la llama cambiara de color al encenderse y no se podría decir que lo estaba pasando mejor que nunca.

"Hola ¿Necesitas ayuda?" ofreció con una sonrisa.

"Por favor, aun me faltan como mil" respondió con voz casi desesperada señalando una gran pila de cajas de velas.

Remus y ella comenzaron el arduo trabajo de hechizar velas, el cual iba acompañado de una tranquila conversación, y al cabo de dos horas, todas la velas estaban de nuevo en su paquete.

"¿Y ahora que?" pregunto el muchacho agotado.

"Pues, hay que llevarlas a aquella sala" respondió señalando la puerta que se encontraba junto a la mesa de los profesores. "Pero puedo hacerlo sola, no te preocupes"

"No, esta bien… te ayudo" Remus tomó varias cajas y las llevo a la sala, seguido de Lisa. Por fin parecía a ver terminado la famosa sesión de decoración. Algunos alumnos ya estaban llegando a cenar.

Luego ir y volver cinco veces todas las velas estaban ordenadas en un rincón de la sala que en ese momento estaba llena de adornos, corazones y querubines.

"¿Y que tal va tu relación con Barker?" preguntó ella mientras acomodaba las ultimas velas.

"Mejor que nunca…" respondió el sinceramente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta junto a ella.

"Oh, ya veo…" dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior "Remus… de verdad siento lo que voy a hacer…" él la miró confundido un par de segundos antes de sentir bruscamente los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Por un momento siguió con el beso, pero un grito ahogado lo devolvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos horrorizado, y se separó bruscamente…

"Cath!"

Demasiado tarde… su novia acababa de salir corriendo por la puerta seguida de su mejor amiga.

"Lo siento" fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de salir él también corriendo tras Cath"

"Alguien me quiere explicar porque Remus esta abaj…" Nathalie calló rápidamente al ver a sus dos mejores amigas sentadas en la cama de Cath, quien se encontraba llorando como hacia tiempo no lo hacia. No valia la pena preguntar que es lo que ocurría, no era tan difícil deducirlo, Remus desesperado abajo pidiendo que llamaran a Cath y Cath arriba llorando como nunca.

"Chicas… yo… yo quiero estar sola" suplicó ella.

"Esta bien, vamos Nath…" Lily y ella salieron lentamente de la habitación dejando a Cath sola.

Cath comenzó a llorar con más fuerza una vez que sus amigas se fueron. ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¿Por qué, si sentía que ella no era suficiente para él, no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué la había engañado?

"¡¿Qué EL HIZO QUE!" preguntó Nath escandalizada una vez se hubo enterado de toda la historia… "No puede ser… yo conozco a Remus, es incapaz de engañar a nadie"

"Lo sé, y si me lo contaran, yo tampoco lo creería, pero lo vi."

"Ya, pero nadie ha hablado aun con Remus entonces… tal vez él tiene algo que decir" sugirió Nath.

"Si, puede ser pero creo que Cath es la que debe conversarlo"

"Mmm… si, puede ser. ¿Qué hora es Nath?" preguntó ella luego de un par de segundos de silencio.

"Las 8,15"

"¡¡Las 8,15! Tenia que ver a James hace quince minutos… tal vez él sepa algo, nos vemos luego vale"

"Esta bien"

"Hola" saludo James con una pequeña sonrisa

"Siento la tardanza pero... bueno tu sabes Cath"

"Si, yo también acabó de llegar, Remus…"

"Yaa… James me podrías explicar bien lo que vi recién en el comedor por favor, que de verdad no me entero de nada…"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que hoy durante la cosa esa de decoración para el baile… lo que me recuerda ¿Por qué tu no fuiste, bueno como te iba diciendo lo que paso fue que a Remus le toco ayudar a Miller…"

"Ya, ¿y para eso tenia que besarla?"

"¡No! Lo que paso fue que ella lo beso, eso fue lo que ustedes vieron"

"Y él le respondió ¿no?"

"Ehhmm… técnicamente pero se detuvo al ver a Cath"

"¿O sea que si no la hubiera visto habría continuado?" Preguntó ella con el cejo fruncido.

"Nooo, yo no quise decir eso, quiero decir, que… ¡¡tu sabes que él la quiere demasiado! Pero Lily, no quiero pelear por eso contigo" respondió el cansado, había pasado mitad de tarde terminando un trabajo en la biblioteca y la otra mitad en practica de Quidditch, venía completamente agotado, y lo que menos quería era pelear.

"¡No estamos peleando!"

"Ya, pero porque no olvidamos todos lo problemas de nuestros amigos y todo eso y nos preocupamos de nosotros" dijo el acercándose insinuantemente, Lily aun lo veía con el entrecejo fruncido. "Ya, Lily venga, no te pongas así" Dijo el atrayéndola por la cintura.

"Esta bien" suspiro ella aceptando un beso d él con mucho gusto "No entiendo porque siempre me convences…"

"¿Por qué soy irresistible?" sugirió él con una sonrisa.

"¡¡Dale Remus! Ya vas a ver que todo se va a solucionar" Dijo Sirius tratando de calmar a su amigo.

"No Sirius, estoy seguro que ya la perdí" se lamento él una vez más, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿Por qué no se separo inmediatamente?

"¡Que va! Remus.. ¡¡No te puedes rendir tan fácilmente! ¡Ustedes se quieren!"

"No eres el mas apropiado para decírmelo" respondió el licántropo de mala gana

"¿Qué quieres decir?" se defendió el chico

"Ay No te hagas. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero"

"Yia pero eso no importa ahora, Remus tienes que ir a hablar con ella, No te puedes quedar acá sin hacer nada"

"Si, si puedo" respondió él metiéndose en su cama y cerrando los doseles.

"Pues eso quiere decir que no la quieres como dices que lo hacer" concluyó sabiamente Sirius antes de salir de la alcoba.

Remus se quedo pensativo… era imposible que Sirius supiera eso, el la quería mas que su vida y estaba seguro que no podía perderla… pero ahora estaba agotado, lo ultimo que sintió antes de quedarse profundamente dormido fueron un par de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, definitivamente no podías perderla.

La semana avanzó como cualquier otra, salvo por la excitación presente en casi todos los jóvenes del colegio, y la gran mayoría de las conversaciones que se oían en los pasillos del colegio eran sobre túnicas, maquillaje, peinado y pareja, sin contar claro lo típicos chismes de siempre, que para desgracia de nuestros protagonistas siempre los involucraban a ellos, por un lado todo el mundo sabia de la ruptura de Remus Lupin y Catherine Barrer, quienes eran considerada una de las parejas mas estables del colegio, según la gran mayoría de los rumores ella lo abría encontrado con otra chica en el Gran Comedor antes de la hora de la cena.

También se comentaba la relación de James y Lily, de quienes se decía que la relación iba viento en popa y que para desgracia de la gran cantidad de admiradores de ambos, las diferencias que los separaban en un inicio parecían todas olvidadas.

Y finalmente estaba Sirius, quien seguía en sus andanzas de Don Juan, según se rumoreaba en los pasillos de todo el colegio esto se debía al rechazo de alguna chica, es decir por despecho, y como obviamente era de esperar la mas señalada por todos era Nathalie, quien al parecer se había olvidado de la existencia de ese merodeadores. Para Sirius era realmente extraño que los rumores pudieran ser tan precisos y se preguntaba si de verdad era cierto que las paredes en Hogwarts escuchan.

Remus pasaba la mitad del día tratando de hablar con Cath quien huía de él todo el día, escondiéndose o caminando por los pasillos menos concurridos de todo Hogwarts… ella sabía perfectamente que algún día tendrían que hablar pero sabía que si era en ese instante lo mas probable es que se pusiera a llorar desesperadamente y le pidiera que por favor no la dejara, que volvieran a estar juntos, y eso era definitivamente lo que no debía hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia. El resto del día Remus lo pasaba en una actitud taciturna y retraída de todo el mundo, en otras palabras como una verdadera alma en pena.

Sirius, por su parte, se encontraba en una lucha interna. No estaba seguro de deber hablar con Nath, pero quería hacerlo, quería dejar todo en claro, y por ultimo quedar como simples amigos, pero todo esto de la indiferencia en cierto modo ya le estaba aburriendo.  
Pero lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de que a Nath le aburriera de la misma manera que a él… en varías oportunidades se había topado con ella conversando con varios muchachos de distintos cursos, y aunque él también estaba haciendo algo parecido, la opresión en el estomago cada vez que la veía cerca de otro tipo que no era él, se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Rápidamente llego el viernes, y ya básicamente todo el mundo había olvidado las clases, los estudios o cualquier cosa que se relacionara, todo el mundo tenia solo un tema en mente… "el baile".

"Nath ¿estas segura de no querer ir?" le preguntó Lily quien era la única del grupo que se veía realmente entusiasmada con la idea de la fiesta.

"Si, completamente, ahora no me apetece a asistir a ningún evento social" respondió mientras volvía a la lectura de un libro de Astronomía.

"Cath tu vas ¿no es así?" pregunto Lily insegura. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Que mas da?" preguntó.

"Oh vamos, ¡te la pasaras bien!" animó Lily

"Si, supongo…"

"Dale vamos Cath!"

"Ahí veo, tengo hambre voy a las cocinas, os veo luego"

"Ayer hable con Remus" dijo Nath una vez que su amiga se hubo marchado.

"Oh ¿y que te dijo?"

"Lo mismo que ya sabíamos, no puede vivir sin ella" dijo ella con una mueca.

"Pues, a mi no se me ocurre nada para hacer que ese par hable"

"A mi tampoco, pero estoy segura de que ya lo arreglaran"

"Si, pero será mejor que les demos un plazo, no quiero tener a Cath como un alma en pena para siempre."

"Démosles hasta el baile, de ahí en adelante nosotras intervendremos"

"Dale ¿Y tu?"

"¿Yo que?"

"¿Tu y ese chico que te tiene así?"

"No hay ningún chico Lily, ya te lo dije"

"Oh vamos Nath, te conozco"

"Es cierto, yo también tengo hambre, te veo luego ¿vale?"

Lily suspiro, sus amigas nunca cambiarían.

La mañana del catorce de febrero amaneció nublada, pero no por eso menos romántica. En la habitación de las chicas una suave fragancia a rosas las despertó.

Lily abrió perezosamente los ojos, y en un comienzo le costo enfocar, a los pies de su cama había una caja de considerable tamaño con una nota. Lily sonrió. Miró al resto de la habitación, al parecer Nath, ya había bajado, Cath, por otro lado, estaba aun dormida, a los pies había un gran ramo de rosas.

Lily se acerco a su regalo y lo abrió.

"¡Vaya!"

Nath desayunaba aburridamente, no había nada interesante que hacer, el comedor estaba prácticamente vació.

"Nath ¿Podemos hablar?" Nath se tenso al oir la voz de Sirius a su espalda. Al parecer el momento había llegado…."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ufff.. que me costo escribir esto… eroacá esta lo siento de verdad por lo del tiempo… pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado!

Y pues el siguiente capitulo una mini visita a hogmeade y comienza el baile! Uyuyuyuy ahí habran unas cuantas sorpresas! Jejeje… bueno… ¿les conte que ya tengo escrito el epilogo de esta historia…:o! si se que me estoy adelantando pero ahora ya tengo casi claro a donde quiero legar…

Weno mil gracias por os review de verdad… pero hay algo que me complica, la otra vez leí algo de que no se podía contestar los reviews a través de las historia o algo asi… :O pl0p! De verdad es muy raro y no quiero que me borren la historia así que ahora los responderé dejándome un Review a mi misma xD!

De todas formas mil gracias a: **_Irene, _****_Narwen Weasley_****_, ely, josesita, Lucy Diamonds, _****_Ely-Barchu_****_Marie Ann_****_, Andy..., irenepeliyellowinxuevans, dominga, Paula Yemeroly, _****_Nayades_****_blacklady_****_cotipotter_****_vinnesa_****_kittyen_****_FyoraBlack_****_amsp14_****_leilawood_****_, Helen Black Potter._**

Mil ochocientos millones de Graciasss!

Nus vemos

Aiozzzzz!


	17. San Valentin En Hogsmeade

_**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece! xD! **_

**San Valentín En Hogmeade**

Lily bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, llevando el regalo de James consigo. No entendía realmente el significado, los ciervos eran bonitos y todo pero no veía que relación tenían con el o con su relación, independiente de eso, el peluche-ciervo que le había regalado era muy lindo y tenia un linda carita, además de tener un tamaño considerable.  
La nota tampoco la había entendido… ¿Por qué querría verla en los terrenos tan temprano?

Cruzo rápidamente el vestíbulo, a través de las puertas del Gran Comedor se podía escuchar cierto movimiento. Lily supuso que desayunaría después, abrió las puertas y pudo sentir una brisa fría que le hizo estremecer, esperaba no agarrar un resfriado justo ahora.

"¿James?" No había ningún rastro del muchacho al lado de sauce donde habían quedado en reunirse.

Esperó tranquilamente un par de minutos, pero comenzaba impacientarse. ¿Y si James la dejaba plantada? Ahí estaba de nuevo su lado inseguro saliendo a flote…

Pero sin embargo, ella se sentía extrañamente observada… pero no podía ser o si… caminó un par de pasos acercándose a un os arbustos y los removió un poco… no había nada;  
'Por Dios Lily ¡Te estas volviendo paranoica!'

Se giro rápidamente, y se detuvo en seco al encontrase con u par de ojos que la miraban fijamente… era un ciervo. Un momento ¿que estaba pasando ahí? ¿Desde cuando los ciervos se acercaban de esa forma a las personas?…y ¿porque este era particularmente parecido al peluche regalado por James?

"¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa contigo amiguito?" preguntó acercándose insegura al animal, y agarrando confianza al notar que no le haría daño.

En realidad Lily no era fanática de los animales, ni nada parecido… es más ni siquiera había tomado Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero a este animal lo había encontrado simpático, como si lo conociera.

"¿Estas perdido?" el ciervo la miró sin mostrar señal alguna de haber entendido 'creo que yo también estoy perdiendo mi tiempo' suspiro la pelirroja al recordar que James llevaba cerca de veinte minutos de retraso.

Esperaba tener muy buenas explicaciones de parte del chico.

Se dio la vuelta pero una voz a su espalda la hizo voltearse…

"Yo no creo que estés perdiendo el tiempo"

"¡James! No hagas eso, algún día de estos me vas a matar de un… un momento ¿Dónde se fue el…¡Eras Tu!" exclamó Lily asombrada.

Cath caminaba aburrida por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Debía admitirlo, desde que terminó con Remus lo entretenido del curso se había esfumado…

Y lo peor de todo era que ese era el peor día del año para estar sin novio, o por lo menos en Hogwarts, donde todo el mundo parecía haber encontrado a su media naranja especialmente para ese día.

"Hola Cath"

"Hola Matt, tanto tiempo" respondió ella al saludo.

"Si, es verdad, hace tiempo no hablamos, desde que estas con Lupin" Matt se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su error al ver la cara de amargura de la chica.

"Si... bueno…"

"¿Vas al Comedor?" preguntó él tratando de arreglar su falta.

Cath asintió.

"Bien… no te recomiendo ese camino. Acabo de encontrarme con Snape y su grupo" le advirtió el chico.

"¡Oh Vaya! Gracias pOr el dato." Luego de despedirse del chico, continúo su caminata por el mismo pasillo.

Sabía que estaba infringiendo una de las principales reglas del grupo… nunca quedarse sola con un grupo de Slytherins altamente sospechosos, pero como toda buena adolescente la curiosidad formaba parte de ella…

Efectivamente unos cuantos metros adelante estaba el famoso grupo, Snape, los Black, Zabini, Parkinson…en fin todo ellos… Cath se detuvo y entró al aula más cercana siendo lo mas cuidadosa para no se vista, aunque al parecer iban demasiado interesados en su conversación para notarla.

"…sé perfectamente que es peligroso, pero fue una orden y las ordenes se cumplen…" Snape hablaba agresivamente.

"Pero mañana va a ser difícil que la encontremos, después de esta noche"

"Es una O-R-D-E-N. Mañana será el día y no quiero ninguna palabra más" Cath a través de la puerta escucho unos pasos que se alejaban velozmente del lugar, supuso inmediatamente que se trataba de los de Snape.

"No puedo creer que se crea nuestro jefe, mañana va a ser prácticamente imposible atraparla"

"Si, lo sé, pero tendremos que hacerlo. Oye ¿hiciste el informe de Pociones?" La conversación término ahí, Cath estuvo unos minutos más esperando que los pasos y las voces se alejaran hasta dejar de escucharse.

¿A que se referían ellos? ¿Atrapar a quien? Tenía que contarle a las chicas lo que había escuchado, seguramente a ellas se les ocurriría alguna idea, porque todas las ideas que se le venían a ella eran descabelladas.

Cath entro al Comedor que poco a poco se estaba llenando de gente, pero cuando paso la vista por la mesa de su casa encontró a casi todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a Remus, quien la miró desde que entro, menos a sus mejores amigas. Como Cath no estaba segura de la importancia de lo que tenía que contarles a las chicas, se quedo a tomar desayuno, tal vez las chicas llegarían pronto.

"…y bueno en realidad no me gusta estar así contigo, ya sabes, eres mi mejor amiga algo así como James, una vez me pelee con James, pero fue algo realmente estúpido en realidad, pero no estaba hablando de eso, lo que realmente quiero decir es que lo que paso realmente no tenia que pasar…" concluyó Sirius luego de estar alrededor de cinco minutos diciendo absolutamente nada, enredándose una y otra vez en lo que quería decir.

Nath parpadeó un par de veces mientras buscaba la mejor manera para decirle que no había dicho absolutamente nada in que el chico se sintiera como un tonto.

"Bueno… siempre he creído que tu mejor arma no es tu forma de expresarte Sirius, pero creo saber a que te refieres…"

"¿Si?"

"Si, bueno… en realidad tu también eres como mi mejor amigo y eso, además que fue algo realmente tonto lo que paso, verdad" dijo soltando un risita nerviosa "mejor lo olvidamos ¿no?" Dijo Nath hablando más segura de lo que sentía.

"Si, eso mismo quería decir. ¿Todo olvidado?" pregunto un poco inseguro.

"Olvidado" Nath sonrió y abrazó a Sirius.

"Bien…" dijo Sirius rompiendo el abrazo lentamente "¿Qué opinas si vamos a Hogmeade juntos y buscamos lo trajes para esta noche?" Sirius sonrió internamente, ahora sabía que Nath no podía negarse.

"Sirius… la verdad es que yo no iré…"

"Por supuesto que irás… te encantan estas cosas…"

"Si, pero de verdad no me animo, además tampoco tengo pareja"

"Oh¿y que paso con tu pareja?" preguntó casualmente, tenía esa duda desde hace un tiempo.

"¿Con Scott? Nada en realidad, hace un tiempo hablamos y nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de los dos quería ir con el otro…" respondió Nath con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, omitiendo el pequeño detalle. La misma tarde que había pasado lo de Sirius, ella se había encargado de hablar con Scott.

"Oh, ya veo… pero no importa, iras conmigo a Hogmeade y buscaremos un vestido perfecto para ti"

"No Sirius de verdad, no es necesario"

"Vamos, la pasaremos bien. ¡Vamos, Vamos, Vamos…!"

"Oh, esta bien" respondió resignada y sintiendo que su estomago se apretaba al sentir la mano de Sirius en su espalda.

Lily caminaba aún sorprendida por los terrenos de Hogwarts, con James de la mano. Sabía que su novio era uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio, pero de ahí a convertirse en un animago ilegal era mucho.

"¿Desde cuando?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Desde cuando eres un animago?" preguntó, bajando la voz en la ultima palabra.

"Ah, eso… desde quinto"

"¿Quinto? O.O, pero si eras un crío"

"Si, en realidad era muy inmaduro y todo, pero tenía que hacerlo"

"¿Tenias que hacerlo¿Por qué?"

James se quedo callado un momento. No iba a contar lo de Remus si el no quería…

"Por un amigo" respondió simplemente James

"¿Por Remus?

James la miro confundido "¿Desde cuando lo sabes?"

"¿Lo de Remus? Desde hace un mes mas o menos" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

"Y… ¿no te impresiona ni nada?"

"No… ay James supieras la cantidad de enfermedades peores a la licantropía que hay en el mundo muggle" suspiro Lily. Siguieron caminando un par de segundos más en silencio. Lily abrazaba el regalo de James con el brazo libre. Y lo miró un par de segundos…

"¿James?"

"¿Mmm…?"

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo mostrándole el peluche.

"¡Vaya Lily¡ Ya era hora de que preguntaras!" exclamó James tomando el 'peluche-ciervo' "Es una forma de localizador… mira, cuando le dices "Lily ama a James' te dirá mi ubicación la mas aproximada posible. Encontré este hechizo en un libro muy antiguo de mi abuelo. No creí que pudiera utilizarlo pero como están las cosas ahora creo que es lo mejor…" dijo James "Además que se parece demasiado a mi no crees" le preguntó tomando el ciervo y poniéndolo al lado de su cara para que ella los pudiera comparar.

Lily miró un par de segundos asombrada a James "No puedo creer que todos estos años haya pensado que eras un idiota ¡Eres un Genio!" James sonrió complacido…; rápidamente se acercó a Lily y le dio un corto beso.

"Ya lo sabia" dijo tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de regreso al castillo arrastrando a Lily con él, ya le había dado hambre…

Sirius miraba aburrido una larga hilera de túnicas de gala de mujer, nunca hubiera imaginado que elegir una de esas para una mujer sería tan complicado. Nath se había probado prácticamente mitad de tienda y aun no encontraba nada que la dejara completamente satisfecha, o era muy corta o era muy larga, o muy ajustada o muy suelta, que era muy azul o muy rojo…, definitivamente nunca entendería a las mujeres… para él Nath se veía bien con cualquier túnica...

"Sirius…" llamo una voz desde atrás de los probadores "Creo que encontré algo…" dijo asomando solo la cabeza. Sirius la miró expectante a que saliera…

"Wow" O.O!

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?" preguntó mirándose al espejo un poco insegura… de verdad sentía que no se veía tan mal.

Sirius abría y cerraba la boca inútilmente tratando de sacar algún sonido de su garganta…

"¡Pareces una princesa!" dijo tras un par de segundo…

"¿Tu crees?" Nath apartó la mirada del espejo y la dirigió a su amigo. "A mi me gusta, pero no se si llevarlo"

"¿Qué? Definitivamente tienes que llevar este. Te ves preciosa" exclamó él. Nath sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se movilizaba ágilmente hacia la cabeza, y Sirius sintió algo extraño en el estomago al notarlo.

"Gracias" contestó en un murmullo "Supongo que llevare este" le dijo a la dependienta del lugar que los miraba enternecida.

"Claro querida, tu novio tiene razón te queda perfecto" Sirius y Nath se sonrojaron.

"No es mi novio" susurro mientras volvía al probador para sacarse el vestido.

Diez minutos después salían del lugar con una nueva túnica bajo el brazo y con una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

"¿No compraras una túnica?" preguntó la chica mientras caminaban por una de las calles de Hogsmeade.

"¡Nahh! Tengo varias… según mi madre "un Black nunca pueden verse mal" imitó la voz de su madre "Claro eso me decía antes de que me fuera de casa" agregó el encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh, claro…"

Tengo un poco de hambre ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?"

"¿Las tres escobas?"

"Por mi esta bien"

"Quiero una cerveza de Mantequilla" dijo ella cerrando los ojos imaginando una. Sirius volvió a sentir algo en el estomago que definitivamente no era hambre.

Cath estaba sentada a las orillas del lago con un grupo de amigos de Hufflepuff.

Esperó encontrar a sus amigas toda la mañana pero había ni rastro de ellas, lo mas probable era que habían salido a Hogsmeade muy temprano, Lily probablemente con James y Natalie con quien sabe…

Luego de aburrirse de esperarlas se encontró con el grupo que la acompañaba ahora. Era realmente agradable estar con ellos, los Hufflepuff solían ser amables con todos, no era lo mismo que con sus amigas pero no lo estaba pasando mal.

Al que tampoco había visto en todo el día desde el desayuno era a Remus (y vaya que lo buscó). Sintió una opresión en el pecho, al pensar que posiblemente pudiera estar con alguien mas… no podía pensar en eso, le hacia daño.

"¡Oh, pero mira que tarde es!" exclamó Stacy Boot.

"Es cierto" contesto un poco mas calmada, Samantha Dickson "Será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos"

Cath se dirigió con ellas al castillo, pese a que no le apetecía ir al baile, tampoco quería quedarse sola con los chicos de Hufflepuff. Se despidió de las chicas que la acompañaron en el día, con un "Nos vemos en el Baile" que ella respondió con una sonrisa forzada y siguió su camino, no sabia a donde ir, así que comenzó a subir escaleras por inercia.

En el camino se encontró con varios grupos de chicas que caminaban en grupo, cuchicheando y riéndose tontamente. Pero hubo un grupo que le llamó un poco más la atención que los demás. Hacia ella se dirigía el grupo de las chicas de 6 y 7 de Slytherin, al parecer en una muy interesante conversación. Cath pudo distinguir a las primas de Sirius.

Cath se escondió tras una armadura, solo por si acaso. No lo temía a esas chicas, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de que hablaban y si estaba relacionada con lo que había oído esa mañana. No tuvo oportunidad de contárselo a ninguno de los chicos, pero sabia que tenía que hacerlo.

"…no la he visto en todo el día"

"Fue a Hogmeade con mi primo…" dijo una de las hermanas Black.

"Eso complica un poco las cosas saben, será mas difícil atraparla mañana si esta con él"

"Ese es problema de Snape… si se cree tan listo que lo solucione él" el grupo se alejó del escondite de Cath, quien solo salió hasta que ellas dieran vuelta una esquina y sus voces se hubieran perdido completamente.

'Así que iban tras la ultima conquista de Black eso dejaba completamente fuera a cualquiera de sus amigas, eso la tranquilizo de cierta manera, pero igual sentía un poco de incertidumbre, después del baile les contaría todo lo que escucho a los chicos…

"Cath ¿podemos hablar?" ella miró al lado y se encontró cara a cara con Lisa Miller quien la miraba tímidamente.

Lily y Nath se encontraron en la sala común, las dos iban con una bolsa de la Boutique del pueblo.

"¡Vaya! Cambiaste de parecer" dijo Lily alegre cuando se encontraban en su habitación cada una mostrándose las túnicas que cada una llevaría esa noche. Nath solo le sonrió "¿Y que provocó ese milagro?" Preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.

"Bueno, Sirius me entusiasmó" Dijo tímidamente mientras tomaba su túnica y se introducía al baño rápidamente. Lily la miró divertida

"¿Así que Sirius? Nath creo que tienes algo que contarme" en ese momento la puerta del baño se cerró fuertemente.

Lily se miró en el espejo debía hacer algo con su cabello pero no sabía exactamente que, en realidad lo que ella quería era dejar a James con la boca completamente abierta, quería sorprenderlo.

Estuvo mirándose en el espejo durante mucho rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo sola, nunca se había preocupado de arreglar su cabello mas de lo necesario, lo encontraba muy superficial, pero ahora lo necesitaba. Lo mejor era a que Nath saliera del baño y pedirle ayuda.

"¡Wow Nath, tu túnica es hermosa! ¡Te queda hermosa!"

"Gracias Lily, anda ponte la tuya, ya veremos que hacer con ese pelo" dijo su amiga sabiendo las intensiones de su amiga antes de que ella se lo dijera.

"Bueno…"

El tiempo avanzo demasiado rápido para el gusto de ambas chicas. Cuando ya eran las 8 en punto ambas estaban completamente listas para bajar, pero trataban de atrasar lo mas posible el momento. Aunque no lo admitieran estaban un poco nerviosas…

"Oh por favor esto es ridículo" exclamo Nath un poco nerviosa… "Voy a bajar, estoy muriendo de hambre"

"¡Que? Ahora pero si es muy temprano!"

"Lily, la cena comienza a las 8, y adivina que, son las 8"

"Esta bien, si ves a James dile que bajo en unos minutos"

"Como quieras"

Abajo en la sala común se encontraban la mayoría de los jóvenes de Gryffindor. Entre los que obviamente se encontraban Sirius y James, Remus, obviamente no tenia intensiones de ir, la depresión le había dado muy fuerte esta vez y Meter ya había bajado al Comedor a buscar a su pareja, ninguno de los dos chicos se molestó en preguntar quien era.

"¿No me vas a decir porque cambiaste de opinión respecto a lo del baile y porque te echaste encima todo un frasco de perfume?" pregunto James a su mejor amigo.

"¡No ha pasado nada!"

"Oh, claro… entonces ¿Por qué vas tan arreglado?" volvió a preguntar James picado por la curiosidad.

"Un Black nunca puede verse mal" respondió simplemente Sirius.

"Orgh ¡suenas como tu madre!" pero Sirius ya no le escuchaba. Solo miraba las escaleras desde donde descendía la persona que estaba esperando. James dirigió la vista hacia el mismo punto que su amigo y sonrió, sabía que Nath estaba relacionada con el cambio de actitud de su amigo.

Sirius, por su parte divagaba en una extraña mezcla de sentimientos. Si esa tarde en Hogmeade se veía hermosa con ese vestido ahora se veía deslumbrante. Este era de color rosado bastante entallado en la parte de arriba donde todas las curvas de la chica resaltaban, a medida que bajaba se iba ensanchando para terminar con un corte desigual. En el pelo y tras una corta discusión con Lily se lo había dejado suelto y caía grácil por su espalda con unos bucles en la parte mas baja, el maquillaje era muy natural y sencillo pero resaltaba su belleza. Además los zapatos que llevaba la hacían verse un par de centímetros mas alta, lo que estilizaba aun mas su figura.

"Sirius, cierra la boca pareces un tonto" le susurro James con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Sirius cerró la boca pero no le respondió estaba analizando a su amiga.

"Hola"

"Hola Nath" saludó alegremente James, pegándole un codazo a Sirius.

"Oh…ah…yooo… Te ves muy linda Nath" dijo Sirius con un poco de esfuerzo al formar esa frase.

"Gracias…" dijo ella un poco incomoda. "¿Bajamos?" preguntó.

"Claro..." respondió él tomándola del brazo torpemente.

"Ah, y James, Lily dice que bajara en un par de minutos" le dijo antes de dirigirse al cuadro de la puerta y salir.

James miraba impaciente las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas, la sala común comenzaba a vaciarse, ya que las chicas bajaban con mayor rapidez pero la suya en especial no aparecía ni por asomo. Se sintió un poco inseguro un instante pero rápidamente cambió el pensamiento, era Lily a quien esperaba no a cualquier chica ella no lo dejaría plantado una noche como esa.

Y efectivamente tenía razón, cuando ya quedaban solo 4 personas en la sala común, la pelirroja bajo, dejando sin aliento a James. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero se veía aun más hermosa que cualquier día. Su vestido era blanco y llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejaba la espalda descubierta y resaltaba su figura. Se había maquillado al igual que Nath, muy natural y se hizo un moño elegante que dejaba que unos mechones cayeran por su rostro.

Se saludaron con un beso, aunque James estaba un poco aturdido lo respondió muy bien.

"Siento la demora, pero es que me di cuenta que los zapatos no quedaban bien con el traje y entonces tuve que…" James la calló con un dedo en sus labios. Y la miró fijamente, lentamente y como sucedía cada vez que eso pasaba se acercaron y sus labios se juntaron. Solo que estaba vez algo distinto había ocurrido, en ese momento James se dio cuenta que de verdad esa pelirroja era la mujer de su vida…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gracias x los Reviewss!

xXCaritOoO!

Quieres leer lo que sigue

Si?

Entonces…

…R/r pleaseeeeee!

l  
l  
l  
l  
V


	18. Noches de baile Primera parte

**Disclaimer, nada de esto es mio ni nada por el estilo. Solo lo tome prestado. )**

**Noches de Baile **

La puertas del comedor se abrieron a las 8 en punto, dejando a descubierto el ambiente mas Valentinesco que cualquiera del los alumnos que esperaban afuera hubiera visto. Cientos de cupidos volaban al rededor de las cientos de mesas que se habían instalado en todo el comedor. Muchos arco iris fueron conjurados por lo profesores y adornaban, al igual que las flores y corazones que colgaban de todos los ventanales, el lugar donde se realizaría dichoso baile.

Sirius y Nath caminaron por el lugar buscando alguna mesa disponible para ellos y para James y Lily, hasta que Peter llamo su atención desde una mesa para seis personas que se encontraba muy cerca de la pista de baile. Decidieron sentarse junto a su pareja, una chica de sexto año de Hufflepuff, y a él. Cinco minutos después aparecieron en la puerta James y Lily cogidos firmemente de las manos y con una cara de embobados que nunca en su vida habían tenido.

El banquete se desarrollo con bastante normalidad, como ya era bastante común, James y Sirius devoraron prácticamente todo lo que se encontraba en las mesas como si fuera la ultima vez que probarían bocado, provocando que sus respectivas parejas entornaran los ojos en mas de una oportunidad. El ambiente en la mesa era bastante relajado y tranquilo, ese era justo el momento que prácticamente todo el alumnado estaba esperando para des-estresarse, tanta presión los iba a terminar matando, en especial a los alumnos de séptimo y quinto curso, quienes estaban prontos a tomar los exámenes que, de cierta manera, decidirían su futuro.

Sirius se sentía bien por fin, después de unas largas semanas en las que se limitaba a existir. Finalmente y después de analizar, pensar y recapacitar toda la tarde (cosa ya de por si bastante extraña, teniendo en cuenta que este era el merodeador que en otrora predicaba la frase de "pensar es para los tontos"), se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. En primer lugar, su actitud las últimas semanas había sido digna de un soberano imbécil. En segundo lugar, claramente algo le había ocurrido a lo largo de ese curso que cambio de manera radical toda su forma de ver las cosas, y como si fuera eso poco, había cambiando su forma de sentir esas cosas, ese algo al parecer tenía nombre y apellido. Y finalmente, se dió cuenta que, tras todo lo acontecido, la amiga que tenia sentada junto a el, le importaba; pero le importaba de una manera, por así decirlo, muy especial, diferente, cierta manera, que aunque prefiriera no ponerle nombre, significaba que estar con ella era lo correcto.

...y de alguna u otra forma se lo haría saber esa noche. Lo tenia decidido... el problema era como.

Dumbledore dio por iniciado oficialmente el baile a eso de las diez, y fue en ese instante cuando el ochenta porciento de los asistentes al baile empezaron a descargar todas las energías adquiridas en el gran Banquete. Como es evidente para el día de los enamorados las canciones variarían desde baladas muy románticas a bailables muy movidas, no se podía perder el espíritu del 'baile'.

Peter y su pareja se pararon a bailar prácticamente después de que Dumbledore diera inicio a la música, dejando a las dos parejas restantes en la mesa hablando animadamente. James y Lily discutían sobre que comida del banquete había sido mejor.

"James te lo digo puedes comparar el pavo con el pastel de carne, sinceramente donde tienes el gusto"

"Lily, vamos... mi plato de comida era mucho mejor que el tuyo"

"Amor en serio, los elfos pueden ser brillantes y todo pero hay que decir que nunca les ha salido muy bien el pastel de carne, que quieres que te diga"

"oh, como osas decir eso..."

Y así la discusión seguía sin rumbo alguno; Sirius y Nath veían divertidos la escena, en realidad, Nath seguía divertida la escena, Sirius, en cambio, había quedado mirando un punto fijo pensando en lo que le había estado atormentando toda la velada, ¿que hacer?

"¿Nunca maduraran cierto?" pregunto la chica desviando la mirada de la pareja que ahora se encontraban muy cerca y empezaban a susurrar cosas muy bajito.

"¿Que?... Ah, no nunca..."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Nath miro a Sirius con extrañeza. La muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse insegura ¿y si Sirius en realidad no quería estar ahí con ella?

"¿¿A mi?? Naaah, estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta esta canción... ¿Me pregunto si mi pareja me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?" La chica lo miro un segundo antes de sonreír.

Cath abrió la puerta de los alumnos de séptimo curso de su casa. Había estado en su habitación desde hacia aproximadamente una hora tratando de hacer algo que la mantuviera lo suficientemente distraída como para no pensar en la conversación que tuvo con Lisa hace un par de horas... pero a quien quería engañar, sabia que en el fondo ella tenia razón. Remus absolutamente no la hubiera engañado ese día si Lisa no se hubiera, por así decirlo, lanzado sobre su merodeador.

... y tras debatir mentalmente la mejor forma de reconciliarse, supo que la mejor forma era ser espontánea, como siempre había sido, y como su relación siempre fue, simplemente espontaneidad.

Miro toda la habitación, y como supuso era un desastre total, más incluso que las veces anteriores en las que había estado ahí, lo mas probable es que entre Sirius y James hubieran dejado ese desastre durante su preparación para el dichoso baile. Cath se pregunto que seria de sus amigas en ese momento. Por lo que vio en su habitación Nath decidió acompañar a Lily. Recorrió con la vista las distintas camas de la habitación hasta llegar a la que le importaba. Tenía las cortinas corridas, lo que significaba que había alguien dentro, alguien que la parecer aun no se percataba de la presencia de la chica. Silenciosamente se acerco y con cuidado abrió una de las cortinas, y tal como lo sospecho, Remus estaba durmiendo.

Se notaba como esos días separados habían causado daños en ambos, Remus se veía aun mas demacrado que de costumbre, y, quizá por lo mucho que conocía al licántropo, podía notar que su sueño no era tranquilo... lo único que podía esperar Cath era que no fuera demasiado tarde, que no fuera demasiado tarde para recuperar la relación que tenían. Se sentó junto al muchacho.

Lo miro un par de minutos metalizándose para todos los casos, desde pequeña le habían dicho que siempre debía ponerse en todos los casos. ¿Y si Remus no quería volver con ella? ¿y si después de esos días el amor que el sentía por ella había desaparecido? ¿y si simplemente las cosas ya no eran lo mismo? Mientras divagaba en todas esas preguntas Remus abrió los ojos un tanto sobresaltado.

"Cath ¿Que haces acá?" pregunto rápidamente mientras se incorporaba con agilidad.

"Yo... yo quiero hablar contigo" Remus la miro atentamente, pero Cath no lo miraba a los ojos "Hable con Lisa esta tarde..."

"Oh! Vaya" fue lo único que pudo decir Remus. Luego de una semana buscándola toda la semana, tratando de coincidir con ella donde fuera, prácticamente no dormir en las noches pensando en la mejor manera de encontrarse con ella al día siguiente, se podría decir que estaba cansado, o exhausto mejor dicho, prefería dejar que ella hablara.

"... y me contó lo que realmente paso" Cath parecía un tanto avergonzada, cosa no muy común en ella.

Remus se mantuvo en silencio esperando tranquilamente lo que ella tenia que decir.

"Te amo...y lo siento..." concluyo Cath mirando un punto fijo en la suelo. Sabia que estuvo mal, que debió escuchar a Remus desde un principio, pero fue inevitable no sacar conclusiones con la imagen que vio hace un par de días. Cath espero impaciente alguna palabra del merodeador, quien la miraba fijamente aumentando de esta forma, la tensión de la chica.

"¿Por que me haces esto?" pregunto finalmente el licántropo tras un par de segundos después.

"¿Qué? ¿El que?"

"Pedirme perdón, yo... yo debo pedirte perdón, no, no debí..." Remus poso su mano sobre la de Cath que se encontraba posada en la cama.

"Shh..." Cath se acerco al chico y por primera vez en varios días lo miro a los ojos... y pudo sentir esa sensación tan extraña pero confortante a la vez, esa sensación de seguridad y de infinita alegría, que solo podía sentirla cuando el la miraba directamente a los ojos. Remus y nadie mas...

"Es extraño como pude estar tanto tiempo sin perderme en tus ojos" murmuro el muchacho con voz grave, acortando ya corta distancia que los separaba, perdiéndose una vez mas en sus labios. ¡Dios! como había extrañado esos labios. Lentamente y como es normal en una pareja de jóvenes enamorados los besos empezaron a parecer insuficientes y las caricias empezaron lentamente a hacerse mas intimas.

"¿Amor?" pregunto Remus separándose un poco de la muchacha que empezaba un recorrido por el pecho del licántropo.

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Estas segura de esto?" Cath lo miro fijamente un momento.

"No estado mas segura de algo en mi vida" dijo mientras cerraba completamente las cortinas de la cama.

Los primeros atisbos de que algo no estaba bien, Lily los noto cuando se dio cuenta que un grupo de cuatro Slytherins de séptimo salía por la puerta encabezados por Snape, y por sus cara podía estar segura de que no estaban pasándola muy bien en el baile. Definitivamente eso era una mala señal. James estaba al otro lado del salón buscando bebidas... debía encontrarlo para decirle, por lo general cuando tenia presentimientos de alguna clase siempre estaba en lo correcto.

Ciertamente los avances en la búsqueda sobre el súper plan de los Slytherins había sido retrazado por los, digamos, distanciamientos y malentendidos que sucedieron en el grupo el mes pasado. Lo único realmente relevante que habían logrado averiguar, Remus los escucho hablando en una de sus tantas tardes de le biblioteca, era que fuese lo que fuese lo que iban a hacer ese grupo de serpientes, estaba tomando mas tiempo del que tenían planificado y que eso estaba molestando seriamente a Voldemort.

James se encontraba rodeado de un grupo de chicas con dos vasos en sus manos y claramente tratando de salir del grupo lo mas rápidamente posible, sin hacer que nadie se sintiera mal. Lily miro la escena divertida un par de minutos, hasta que recordó el motivo que la trajo a buscarlo en primer lugar. Era momento de rescatar a su hombre.

"¡Oh! ¡Aquí estas!, ¡te he buscado por todas partes!" exclamo la pelirroja cuando lo encontró fingiendo sorpresa "Gracias por cuidarlo chicas" ignoro las miradas hostiles que las muchachas le dirigían. James tomo si mano y se apartaron un poco de la gente.

"Menos mal que llegaste Lils, fue horrible... no querían dejarme ir, estaba atrapado" dijo el merodeador con fingido dramatismo " ¡eres mi heroína!"

Lily soltó un carcajada.

"Siempre lo he dicho... lo hombres son unos bebes"

"¿Eso crees?" pregunto James acercando insinuadoramente, tomando su rostro y acercándose para besarla.

"Bien puede que no unos bebes..." Lily se separo pensativa un par de segundos después "pero ciertamente no podrían vivir sin nosotras, pero no te buscaba para discutir la supremacía femenina" dijo recordando lo que realmente la tenia inquieta "Algo planea Sev…Snape y su grupo" el chico la miro un poco intrigado.

"Acabo de verlos saliendo, ya sabes, Snape, Black, Avery y un par de personas mal. James tengo este presentimiento, algo no anda bien"

"¿Crees que... deberíamos ver en que andan?" A James siempre le habían gustado las aventuras, sentir la adrenalina era una de sus cosas favoritas, pero ya no se trataba de aventuras infantiles ni juegos de niños, estábamos hablando de Voldemort, del asesino de sus padres... No estaba seguro de querer que Lily estuviera involucrada en todas estas situaciones... pero claramente eso distaba mucho de lo que Lily realmente quería.

"Seria lo mas lógico, ven vamos... creo saber donde están" James la miro inseguro un segundo.

"Lily no creo que tu... seria mejor que Sirius, ya sabes..." Lily arqueo una ceja.

"James, puedo hacer esto ¿Ok?. No necesito un padre o nada parecido. No quiero que todo el mundo se arriesgue y yo quedarme viendo como pude hacer algo y por miedo o lo que sea no lo hice"

El silencio los inundo. Podían escuchar la música y las risas de la gente que estaba en ese momento pasándola excelente sin sospechar de que algo claramente no estaba bien en el castillo.

"Esta bien Lily" dijo rendido "Pero prométeme que cuando la cosa se ponga realmente fea me dejaras a mi encargarme..."

Lily lo miro dubitativa un segundo

Todas las preocupaciones de estos muchachos eran completamente ignoradas por la otra "pareja" del trío, que en ese momento se encontraba bailando una canción muy animada en medio de la pista de baile. Luego de la tercera canción Nath se había soltado completamente, siempre le gusto bailar, pero se podría decir que desde que entro a Hogwarts los bailes, fiestas y eventos donde podía bailar quedaron relegados para determinadas ocasiones en verano.

Sirius por su parte, se encontraba en su salsa desde el momento que piso la pista de baile, era ciertamente un amante del baile, y era centro de atención, como siempre. En esta oportunidad, las miradas se centraban en el cada momento en el que hacia alguna pirueta o algún giro extraño, lo que hacia bastante gracia a Nath, que paso la mitad del tiempo carcajeándose de cada una de las ocurrencias de su pareja de baile. Era demasiado entretenido estar con Sirius... debía reconocerlo.

La canción cambio drásticamente a la primera romántica de la noche, provocando que la mitad de los que se encontraban en la pista de baile se retiraran.

Sirius vio como Nath se mordía el labio inferior un instante analizando la situación, gesto que el muchacho encontró ¿adorable?

"¿Que tal si vamos por unas bebidas? Estoy exhausta" Sirius asintió lentamente... sabia que estaba a punto de recibir alguna clase de revelación.

Repetidamente se vio rodeado de un grupo de aproximadamente siete u ocho chicas que lo rodearon y empezaron a insinuársele... y repentinamente se le perdió Nath. Como que simplemente desapareció.

Nath por su parte al ver como un montón de gente rodeaba a su pareja y lo apartaba de la pista de baile y de ella, la hizo sentir... ¿celos? Pero en realidad no duro Mucho porque alguien le toco el hombro suavemente.

"¿Nath?"

"¡Anthony! No te había visto" la chica abrazo a su amigo a forma de saludo. Las últimas semanas había pasado mucho tiempo con él. Era un excelente amigo y pese a todo lo que pasaron sabia que el solo la quiera como eso... como amiga.

"Si, te busque un rato. Meg, ya sabes mi pareja, me abandono por sus amigas un rato... dijo que tenia que solucionar un asunto de chicas" frunció el entrecejo.

"Créeme, si te dijo eso es por algo"

Anthony solo se encogió de hombros "Quería saber si me concederías un baile" Nath sonrío y asintió, no sin antes mirar hacia donde estaba Sirius, y vio como tenia a una chica colgada de su cuello y otra de su brazo... que mas daba, al parecer su pareja tenia para mucho rato mas.

Nath y Tony, como le gustaba llamarlo, empezaron a bailar despreocupadamente la canción romántica. Para ninguno de los dos era incomodo ni mucho menos comprometedor bailar una balada juntos.

Un minuto después Sirius salía de sus captoras ileso. Como odiaba que lo atraparan de esa forma... hace un par de años habría estado encantado, pero la gente madura. Empezó a buscar a Nath por todas partes, en ese momento era la única mujer con la que se sentía cómodo. Frunció el ceño cuando finalmente la vio bailando muy cerca de... su ex novio? ¿Que se creía bailando con su Na... pareja? Pero desde ese punto podía ver lo hermosa que de verdad era. Se quedo parado un momento mirando lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas para el, en solo unos cuantos meses. Y como si se tratara de alguna clase de luz se sintió claramente iluminado cuando finalmente recibió su revelación... estaba enamorado. Y por alguna extraña razón y contra todos sus pronósticos no se sentía para nada enfermo, y todavía no le salían manchas o alguna cosa asquerosa dada su condición.  
Era tal y como se lo habían descrito sus amigo un par de meses atrás, ahora todo tenia sentido.

"Explicame ¿Como puedes decir que amas a Cath?" era un domingo hace un par de meses por la noche y los merodeadores se preparaban para acostarse. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos solos, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Sirius llevaba bastante tiempo tratando de entender que era eso de lo que sus amigos últimamente hablaban tanto. Remus dudo un poco.

"Simplemente lo sientes Sirius... es difícil de explicar" James fue el que respondió.

"Pero ¿como puedes sentirlo, quiero decir... como puedes sentirlo o como sabes que lo que sientes es eso y no otra cosa?" pregunto Sirius un tanto confundido. Peter asintió dando a entender que el tampoco entendía.

"Bueeeno..." Remus miro a James buscando la mejor forma de hacerle entender "Es como...

"...simplemente te sientes bien..."

"... como completo..."

"... sientes como que en ese momento lo único que importa son tu y ella..."

"... y cada vez que miras sus ojos lo único que sientes es que nunca dejaras de quererlos..."

"... nunca dejaras de desear que solo te miren a ti..."

"... y cuando la abrazas sientes que sus cuerpos fueron hechos para encajar"

"...es..."

"...como..."

"Amor" concluyeron los dos muchachos con miradas soñadoras cada uno pensando en su respectiva chica. Por otra parte Sirius y Peter los miraban como si se tratara de dementes.

"Creo que voy a vomitar, no debí preguntar eso después de comer" exclamo Sirius un par de minutos después recibiendo miradas reprobadoras de parte de sus amigos.

"¿Por que preguntas de todas formas?" James tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que llevo a su amigo a preguntar algo así, el nunca creyó en el amor. Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Solo quería saber... aunque dudo que alguna vez vaya a estar en esa situación" concluyo sabiamente.

James miro con una sonrisa a Remus.

"Es como..." empezó Peter

"Cursi" finalizo Sirius completamente convencido.

Iba a analizar los sintomas...

_"...simplemente te sientes bien..."_

Bien se sentía, mejor que en mucho tiempo debía decir, aunque se sentiría mucho mejor si en vez de bailar con ese idiota estuviera con el

_"... como completo..." _

y completo también, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo estar con ella.

_"...en ese momento lo único que importa son tu y ella..." _

¿Que podría ser mas importante que ellos?

_"... y cada vez que miras sus ojos lo único que sientes es que nunca dejaras de quererlos..." _

Y por mágica que pareciera la situación Nath lo miro, fue un contacto visual de solo unos segundos antes de bajar la vista sonrojada y seguir conversando con su amiguito, pero fue suficientemente larga para entender lo que quiso decir James.

"... nunca dejaras de desear que solo te miren a ti..."

Eso explicaba con creces la opresión que tenia en el estomago ahora, al ver como bailaba con otro idiota que no fuera el. Definitivamente debía hacer algo.

"Ejem Ejem...me preguntaba si podría bailar con mi pareja ahora" dijo con un tono un tanto molesto interrumpiendo el baile del par de amigos.

"Claro" dijo Anthony con una sonrisa "nos vemos luego Nathy, voy a buscar a Meg, sea lo que sea que este haciendo ya ha tenido suficiente tiempo para terminarlo"

Nath miro un segundo a Sirius antes de sonreír dándole a entender lo que debía hacer...

Se acerco un poco nervioso, cosa muy inusual en el, y la agarro por la cintura empezando a moverse al ritmo de la música, Nath por su parte tímidamente rodeo el cuello de Sirius con sus brazos evitando su mirada.  
El silencio los atrapo, cada uno se encontraba en alguna divagación.

"¿Que hacías con Adams eh?" Sirius noto que su voz salió ronca de su garganta.

"Jugábamos quidditch ¿que parecía?" dijo sarcásticamente sonriéndole.

Sirius la miro fijamente un segundo provocando que nuevamente se sonrojara y bajara la mirada, concentrándose en sus zapatos. El merodeador la rodeo completamente con sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza. Nath tardo unos segundo en responder al abrazo.

_"... y cuando la abrazas sientes que sus cuerpos fueron hechos para encajar" _

Tal como Remus lo había dicho.. De todas las mujeres con la que había estado, que por lo demás habían sido muchas, ninguna parecía tener la forma perfecta para que sus brazos la rodearan con tanta perfección, ninguna parecía tener el porte ideal para que su cabeza encajar perfectamente en su cuello, ninguna hasta Nathalie.

_"...es..."_

_"...como..."_

"Amor" dijo sin darse cuenta.

"¿Disculpa?" pregunto Nath separándose un poco sin entender lo que Sirius había dicho.

"No… nada ¿Que tal si damos un vuelta por lo jardines?"

James y Lily caminaban rápidamente por los corredores del castillo, sabían perfectamente donde estaban las personas que buscaban, y no fue necesario el mapa merodeador para saberlo. Una vez fuera del comedor se dirigieron directamente al famoso muro que desaparecía. Si estaban teniendo alguna reunión secreta, era obvio que tras ese muro estaba siendo desarrollada.

"Espera, creo que deberíamos ponernos esto" dijo James sacando la famosa capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo.

"¿Por que andas con tu capa de invisibilidad en el bolsillo?"

"Siempre es útil... créeme" Lily lo miro con desconfianza encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose, no sin dificultad, dentro.

A medida que se acercaban al lugar empezaron a escuchar voces que discutian acaloradamente.

"¿Que...?"

"Shhh... no queremos que nos descubran"

"...definitivamente no hay forma que ella sea la persona que estamos buscando, si nos arriesgamos y nos equivocamos puede traer pesimas consecuencias"

"No hay forma de equivocarnos, ya oíste a Snape..."

"No podemos discutir esto adentro por favor! cualquiera puede hornos"

"¿Cualquiera quien?, todos los idiotas están abajo creyendo que todo su mundo es feliz" dijo un voz que los chicos distinguieron como los de una de las hermanas Black.

"Además que Snape dijo que nos quedáramos acá, esta arreglando unos problemas adentro"

"¿Que clase de problemas podría tener? ¡por favor!, nos pidieron construir un comunicador... ahí esta su comunicador"

"Esta recibiendo las ultimas instrucciones para mañana"

"Es decir ¿que esta con...?

"Si..."

El silencio reino en todo el pasillo. Y Lily sintió como James se tenso al saber que posiblemente el responsable de la muerte de sus padres estaba tras ese muro. La chica tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza.

"Saben que... estoy cansado ¿Por que no simplemente bajamos la tomamos y termina todo esto? Llevamos meses planeando esto y hay muchas posibilidades de que algo salga mal"

"Nadie... escúchame bien... nadie debe saber lo que estamos haciendo, si lo hacemos ahora todo el mundo lo sabría"

"Nadie sabe nada por Dios mujer!, todos los idiotas están abajo disfrutando de una de las tontas ideas de Dumbledore, todos incluida ella creen que este lugar es completamente seguro"

Lily miro con preocupación a James, quien hacia un esfuerzo enorme para no salir de la capa y arreglar a su manera todo este asunto.

Pero repentinamente el muro empezó a desaparecer, tal como Nath y Sirius lo habian descrito un par de meses atrás, dejando a descubierto al ser mas odiado por James. Severus Snape.

"Nott, Avery adentro ¡ahora! El resto baje. Es demasiado sospechoso que toda la casa de Slytherin de séptimo desaparezca así por así. Bajen en grupo pequeños" Snape ciertamente parecía tener poder dentro del grupo.

James y Lily siguieron al ultimo grupo tres cuartos de hora después. Era una chica de Séptimo y el hermano de Sirius, Regulus.

"No creo que esto vaya a resultar" el joven Black sonaba claramente atemorizado "Mi hermano..."

"Tu hermano nada, ¡tu hermano no sabe nada! y no sabrá nada hasta que este todo hecho"

James miro a Lily sin entender, que tenía que ver Sirius en todo este asunto.

"Es capaz de matarme"

"Pues morirás peleando por nuestro Senior y no como un cobarde" dijo tajante la muchacha, dando por cerrada la conversación.

James tomo la mano de Lily y la llevo hacia el exterior del castillo.

"Te dije que algo no andaba bien"

"¿Que tiene que ver Sirius...? no entiendo"

"Yo tampoco pero..." James tomo rápidamente a Lily y empezó a besarla.

"Bellatrix estaba detrás tuyo" dijo a modo de excusa-disculpa James.

"Oh" Lily se dio la vuelta justo para ver como la Slytherin entraba al castillo.

"¿Tu crees que debemos hablar con Dumbledore?"

"Es lo mas lógico ¿no? Vamos"

Cath reposaba tranquilamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Remus. Esa de todas formas había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

"Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" empezó a besar nuevamente el pecho del licantropo.

"Cath"

"¿MMM?"

"Yo también te amo" dijo el tomándola por la cintura de forma que ella quedo completamente sobre el, a horcajadas "Es increíble como haces que todo esto sea tan normal..."

"Es normal ¿no? quiero decir... yo te amo, tu me amas. No esta mal de ninguna forma"

"Puede ser... pero sabes que es peligroso... yo soy peligroso"

Cath entorno los ojos.

"No vamos a empezar de nuevo ¿verdad?"

"Pero es verdad"

"No lo es. Tu eres un persona cien por ciento normal"

"¿Y si tu familia se entera? ¡Son magos Cath! ¡Deben tenerme miedo!"

"No es como que no hayamos tenido nunca un licántropo en la familia" Remus la miro escéptico " Bien.. Hace un par de siglos que no. Pero estoy segura que mis padres entenderán. Son buenas personas en serio"

El merodeador la miro aun desconfiado.

"Deja de preocuparte de tonteras... ¿amor? " suplico la chica. "Esta es nuestra noche ¿ok?"

Remus la beso aun sin una completa confianza.

"Nadie me hará sentir como tu lo haces Rem, puedes estar seguro de eso"

Luego de un par de minutos Cath se separo.

"¿Que pasa si llegan los chicos?"

"Ehmm... bueno no seria la primera vez que hay una situación así" respondio Remus pensativo, recibiendo una mirada hostil por parte de Cath "¡Lo decía por Sirius!" finalizo al darse cuenta de su error.

**Fin Primera parte!!! **

:$ Ay que pena... hace mucho...cuanto? como un anio que no subo nada :$ no se que decir...la verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa...Lo siento :(

El capitulo me salio un tanto largo mas de lo presupuestado... y como esto ya esta terminando :'), decidi dividirlo en dos. Es decir es un solo capitulo pero entregado en dos partes.

en fin espero que tras esta laaaaarga espera quieran leerme ...

Lo siento :(

Sorry por las faltas de ortografia, no se como modificar este teclado para el espaniol u.u

R/R! )! me harian mui feliz!

v


	19. Noches de baile Segunda parte

Disclaimer: todo el mundo y el universo de la historia le pertenece a Rowling!!

N/A: Hay un leve levisimo Spoiler en este capitulo.. lo mas probable es que ni siquiera lo noten pero igual aviso:)!

**Noches de Baile 2da parte**

Nath y Sirius caminaban silenciosamente por los alrededores del castillo que, de acuerdo a la fecha que se encontraban celebrando, estaba repleta por millones de rosas blancas y rojas.  
Nath se preguntaba como había hecho Dumbledore para juntar tal cantidad de flores en tan poco tiempo, o como le había hecho para decorar todo el jardín en un par de horas, también se preguntaba si Dumbledore tuvo algo que ver en el hecho de que el ambiente, es decir, el clima, los insectos, las nubes y todo era extremadamente romántico… pero, por sobre todas las dudas que podían rondar en su cabeza estaba el hecho de que Sirius no le había soltado la mano desde que habían dejado el baile, y no es que no le gustara, pero era raro. ¿Desde cuando los amigos iban tomados de las manos por los alrededores de un castillo que parecía la casa de cupido en ese momento¿Y por que el conocido por todos, Sirius-no-dejo-de-hablar-ni-un-solo-segundo-y-soy-alergico-al-silencio-a-menos-que-mi-boca-este-haciendo-otra-cosa Black no había pronunciado ni un solo sonido en aproximadamente 8 minutos y 28 segundos?

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto la chica finalmente luego de un rato.

"¿Qué? No, no te preocupes estoy bien…" Nath soltó finalmente la mano de Sirius, parándose frente a él con una mano en la frente.

"No tienes fiebre… pero en serio Sirius, no has dicho un palabra en como 10 minutos, si quieres podemos entrar y buscar a Madame Pomfrey porque he oído que cuando algui…"

"No, no es eso Nath… lo que pasa es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo y… no estoy seguro de si esta bien"

"Oh, bueno" apartó la mano que se encontraba en la frente del muchacho "¿Te diste cuenta de que?"

"Emmm, bueno…" Nathalie miro directamente los ojos grises del merodeador esperando por un respuesta "¡Voy a matar a Remus!"

"¿Qué¿Por qué?"

definitivamente algo muy extraño le estaba ocurriendo al muchacho.

"Él me dijo que esto era difícil" dijo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido

"¿Qué¿Qué es difícil?, de verdad Sirius creo que deberíamos ir a buscar Pomfrey"

"No Nath, lo que pasa es que…"

"…es que…" Sirius sinceramente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decía una persona para declarársele a otra, pero sabía también que este era el momento preciso para que eso ocurriera.

"¡Argh¡No puedo hacerlo!"

"¿Hacer que?, Sirius en seri…" las palabras de Nath fueron ahogadas en su garganta cuando sintió los labios de Sirius presionar fuertemente los suyos, y por una milésima de segundos no supo que hacer, pero tras sentir como Sirius pedía permiso para profundizar el beso, rodeó al muchacho con los brazos y simplemente se dejo llevar…

Pero lamentablemente para el chico, la parte racional de Nath, parte con la que había actuado las ultimas semanas, hizo que la muchacha se separara bruscamente.

"¡Para¡¿Qué estas haciendo Sirius?!"

"Yo… yo…"

"Puede que para todas tus otras amiguitas esto sea un juego divertido. Pero para mi no lo es ¿vale?" Nath dio un par de paso atrás "No me gusta que jueguen con mis sentimientos"

"¿Ju-jugar?"

"Si¡jugar!, como cuando besas a una amiga y cuando ella te busca para hablar sobre eso, llegas besando a otra chica. ¡Si pensaste que era como todo el resto de tus fans no me conoces ni siquiera un poco!" Sirius sintió una punzada en el estomago al notar que los ojos de Nath se estaban poniendo peligrosamente brillantes. El merodeador agarro el brazo de ella firmemente al notar que tenía claras intensiones de irse.

"¡No es eso! Es solo que…"

"¿Solo que qué? Porque para mi no hay otra forma de verlo"

"No quiero perderte ¿okay? No quiero que por esta estupidez que me esta pasando todo la amistad que construimos se vaya a la basura"

"¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?" Nath sencillamente no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que hablaba el muchacho.

"¡Esto! Estar aquí, contigo, sin saber como hablarte, sin saber si esta bien sentir como me siento… si esta bien que la única forma que exista para sentirme completo sea estando contigo, o si esta bien querer golpear a todos esos idiotas con los que hablas normalmente, sin saber si esta bien que te necesite cerca mas de lo que tu nunca me vas a necesitar…" Mientras decía las ultimas palabras soltó el brazo de la chica y aparto la mirada.

Nath tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que Sirius acababa de decir. ¿Eso quería decir que tal vez él…

Esta vez fue la chica quien sujeto a Sirius del brazo para que no se fuera.

"¿Puedes esperar si quiera que responda?... Mírame..."

Sirius sintió la mirada de Nathalie atravesarlo.

"No estoy segura de si entendí bien lo que quisiste decir Sirius…" Nath se mordió el labio inferior dudando un momento "…pero no tienes idea lo mucho que te necesite este ultimo tiempo, lo mucho que te necesito ahora.  
Hace dos semanas cuando… cuando te vi entrar con esa chica a la sala común, no se porque pero… tenia ganas de golpearte, golpearte tan fuerte para que fueras capas de sentir lo mismo que sentía yo, pero no pude, no pude hacer nada porque nosotros nunca fuimos nada, es decir, nada mas que amigos…"

Sirius se acerco a ella y la abrazo suavemente.

"No Sirius…" ella se aparto un poco "Sé como es esto para ti, yo… yo no quiero que esto…" Nath se señaló el pecho "…siga creciendo. Me duele"

"¡Yo quiero que crezca!, quiero ser yo la primera persona a la que le sonrías cuando llegue… quiero ser yo la persona en la que piensas cuando hablas con cualquier otro… quiero ser tu novio Nath" las ultimas palabras sonaron como un susurro, justo antes de que se volvieran a entregar a un beso gentil que duró un par de minutos.

"Nath yo…" pero el muchacho cayó repentinamente al suelo con un golpe seco.

"¡Sirius!"

"Así te queríamos encontrar, sangre sucia" lo ultimo que vio Nath antes de caer pesadamente al suelo fue un montón de personas enmascaradas rodearla… después de eso, oscuridad.

Cath se levantó repentinamente. Acababa de recordar lo que oyó en la tarde. Alguien estaba en peligro.

"¿Qué pasa Cathy?" preguntó el merodeador incorporándose él también.

"Me acorde de algo. Vistete… tenemos que buscar a Sirius"

"¿Sirius¿Por qué Sirius?" Remus empezó a buscar sus ropas y empezó a vestirse al igual que su novia. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Ellos, los mortifagos, ya tienen claro a quien necesitan… en un par de horas se la van a llevar"

"¿Cómo…¿Qué tiene que ver Sirius en todo este asunto?"

"Los oí. Creo que su ultima conquista es a quien quieren ¿Dónde esta el mapa?"

"Por allá" el merodeador lo tomo y tras murmurar las palabras para que se activara empezó a buscar a su amigo. "Que extraño… Sirius esta solo en los jardines" la chica lo miro extrañada.

"Y si ellos ya…"

"No se, tenemos que buscar a Lily, James, Nath y Sirius… si es verdad lo que oíste…" Cath sintió un estremecimiento al pensar en lo que podría estar pasando. "Démonos prisa mejor"

La pareja corría rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, James y Lily estaban en el baile dando vueltas por todo el Comedor por alguna extraña razón y a Nath no la encontraron en ningún lugar cercano al baile y Sirius no se había movido de lugar.

"Por acá" Remus tomo la mano de su novia y la llevo al comedor "Busquemos a este par primero"

En el baile todos parecían estar pasándola excelente. Cath miro a todos lados tratando de buscar a sus amigos hasta que los vio caminando rápidamente hacia ellos.

"Tenemos que hablar, no encontramos a Dumbledore por ningún lado y oímos recién que…"

"¿Qué?" Lily miro extrañada a su amiga.

"¿Quién es la pareja de Sirius?"

"Nathalie ¿Por qué?" Remus tuvo que sujetar fuertemente a su novia para que esta no cayera al suelo.

Sirius abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad, y sintió como encandilaban al encontrarse en un lugar completamente blanco.

"¿Dónde…?"

"La enfermería" James se acerco rápidamente a la cama de Sirius "Sirius necesitamos saber que paso"

"¿Qué… paso…?... yo no…recuerdo" Estaba confundido... y repentinamente vio como una película acelerada pasaba frente a sus ojos.

En ese mismo instante Remus, Catherine y Lily entraron al lugar.

"¿Dónde esta Nathalie?"

"Sirius… no… no fue tu culpa"

"¿Qué quieres decir¡¿Dónde esta?!" analizo las caras de sus amigos y vio como Lily y Cath tenían los ojos hichadisimos.

Nadie respondió.

"¡¿DONDE ESTA?!!"

"Se la llevaron Sirius"

El silencio invadió la habitación

"¿Qué… que quieres decir?"

"Los mortifagos Sirius… se la llevaron" en ese momento el merodeador sintió como su mundo se venia abajo "Te aturdieron… entre muchos, por eso tardaste tanto en despertar"

"Hace cuanto que…"

"8 horas"

"La están buscando por todo el castillo, pero…"

"Pero ¿Qué?" Sirius apoyo los pies y se paró empezando a buscar sus ropas.

"No hay rastro… nadie mas desapareció, nadie mas vio nada, y si lo hicieron están muy asustados como para hacer algo"

"Tengo que hacer algo… voy a buscarla" Sirius se dirigió resuelto a la puerta.

"Sirius ¡para!"

"¡No puedo parar ok¿Qué sentirías si se llevaran a Lily!?" James endureció la mirada "No puedo dejarla con ellos… ¡ellos podrían... podrían!" Sirius sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

Lily ahogo un sollozo.

"No podemos hacer nada… ¡no sabemos donde ir!" James agarro a Sirius. "Revisaron aquel muro… ¡pero no había nada tras el¡Solo un espacio vació!"

Sirius se soltó fácilmente del brazo de su amigo y salio corriendo… tenía que verlo por el mismo.

Nath no sentía su cuerpo. Los mortifagos esos la acaban de dejar en una habitación vacía tras haberla torturado durante mas de una hora… preguntándole sobre algo que ella no entendía.

_Flash_

"Responde sangre sucia ¿¡QUE SABES DE LA PROFECIA?!"

"¡¿Qu..que profecía?!" Natalie Barker sentía que un camión acaba de pasar sobre ella.

"¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO MOCOSA¡CON LORD VOLDEMORT NADIE JUEGA¡MUCHO MENOS UNA SANGRE SUCIA¡CRUCIO!"

_¡__Fin del Flash!_

Sentía como varios huesos de su cuerpo habían sido fracturados y estaba viviendo el momento mas doloroso de su vida… por un momento lo único que quiso era que todo acabara… que acabaran con el dolor de una vez por todas… pero de repente recordó que no podía rendirse… no podía por su padre… sus amigos… y por sobre todo… no podía por Sirius.

Sirius Black se encontraba frente a un muro pateando y gritando toda clase de cosas para que este desapareciera… pero llevaba cerca de veinte minutos tratando que esto ocurriera sin ningún resultado.

"Vamos… vamos" murmuraba mientras tocaba todas las partes posibles desde donde se pudiera acceder a un escondite secreto.

Hasta que repentinamente el muro fue desapareciendo… y justo detrás de el había solo una persona.

"¡TU!"

"Si…Sirius…"

"¡MALDITO IMBECIL¡DIME DONDE ESTA NATHALIE AHORA!"

"Sirius yo…" el merodeador tomo del cuello a su hermano menor y lo apoyo contra la pared.

"¡¿Dónde esta?!"

"Eeel noo le haraa.. daño"

"¡¿Qué¡¿Qué quieres decir?!"

"Eel.. laa..quieeree… para… eel… N-o resspi-ro" Sirius soltó a Régulus.

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Ella tiene… ella tiene este poder que El quiere"

"¡¿Qué clase de poder?!" el mayor de los Black trataba de entender pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

"No lo se Sirius… esta en la mansión Riddle"

"¿Dónde?"

"En la mansión Riddle… esta en Hangleton"

"Regulus ¿Por qué…?" Sirius no entendía porque su hermano le acaba de ecir eso tan facilemente.

"Voy a huir"

"¿Qué?"

"Voy a huir de el…" Sirius vio determinación en los ojos de su hermano.

"¿Dónde¿Dónde iras¡Te buscaran! Y si te encuentran ¡te mataran! Habla con Dumbledore… el te puede ayudar"

"No Sirius… hay algo que debo hacer. Sé algo del Señor Oscuro… debo destruirlo antes de que me encuentre"

"¿De que estas hablando¡Te mataran!"

"¡Me mataran de cualquier forma! Anda a buscar a esa chica Sirius… sálvala y sean felices. Yo… yo tengo que enmendar lo que he hecho" Regulus se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"Reg..." su hermano se dio vuelta "Ten cuidado"

"La tendré"

Sirius no pudo reprimir la lágrima solitaria que cayó por su mejilla al saber que esa seria la última vez que vería a su hermano… con vida.

R/R!


	20. Rescatando

_**Disclaimer: No soy Rowling!**_

**Capitulo 20**

**Rescatando**

James esperaba pacientemente a su mejor amigo, según el mapa merodeador se había encontrado su hermano un instante y ahora se dirigía a paso firme a la sala común.

Lily estaba recostada en su hombro durmiendo… había sido un larga noche para todos y ella estuvo llorando como tres horas seguidas sin parar. Y James no podia hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor.

En el sillón del frente Remus y Cath se encontraban al igual que Lily, en un sueño intranquilo.

Dadas las circunstancias actuales se había dictaminado un toque de queda en todo el castillo. Solo podían enterarse de lo que estaba pasando afuera a través de los fantasmas que de vez en cuando aparecían para dar alguna noticia… pero al parecer no había ningún rastro de Nath en todo el castillo.

Sirius atravesó el retrato rápidamente y se dirigió a sus amigos.

"Sé donde esta Nath. Y voy a ir a buscarla"

James sacudió suavemente a Lily para que despertara.

"Vamos a la habitación"

James hizo lo mismo con Cath y Remus y los cinco subieron rápidamente.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto James una vez entraron a la habitación y se aseguraron de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Regulus me lo dijo" los chicos se miraron dubitativos un segundo.

"Sirius, no crees que…" Lily empezó pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida por Sirius.

"¿No creo que?"

"Bueno, ustedes nunca han sido hermanos muy cercanos" finalizo la pelirroja insegura.

"Confió en él ¿OK?, se que esta diciendo la verdad. Es mi hermano… lo conozco"

James miro detenidamente a Sirius, sabia que tenia razón.

"¿Dónde esta?"

"Hangleton" Sirius saco un libro de su baúl y empezó a buscarlo "¡Ahí!"

El chico les mostró un diminuto punto en el mapa de Inglaterra.

"¿Cómo llegaremos allá?" Esta vez fue Remus quien pregunto.

"¿Vienen?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bueno pero yo me voy ahora" dijo tomando su escoba.

"¿Volando?"

"No tengo otra forma, además solo es como una hora volando"

Lily se acerco cuidadosamente a Sirius y lo tomo por el brazo.

"Sabemos que te sientes responsable Sirius, pero no podemos hacer esto nosotros solos, hay que avisarle a Dumbledore, al ministerio…"

"No hay tiempo" respondió simplemente zafándose rápidamente de la pelirroja.

"¡No puedes hacer esto solo!"

"Ella me necesita" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir volando por la ventana.

"¡SIRIUS!"

James busco rápidamente su escoba en su baúl y se monto tal como lo hizo Sirius segundo antes.

"¿Qué…Que estas haciendo?" pregunto Lily con miedo.

"Es mi hermano Lil, no puedo dejar que se vaya solo. Ustedes avísenle a Dumbledore"

"James…"

"No te preocupes, voy a estar bien…" y con un rápido ultimo beso salio volando tal como el heredero Black había hecho un par de segundos antes.

"JAMES…YO Te amo…" el grito de Lily termino en un susurro casi inaudible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las cosas se estaban complicando para los mortifagos en la mansión Riddle, luego de haber intentado alrededor de diez métodos de tortura, no muy severa ya que no podían arriesgarse a matarla o a enloquecerla, y de haber dejado a la chica inconsciente tres veces, aun no conseguían obtener la información que necesitaban… y eso no estaba bien.

Y no estaba bien, no porque ellos de verdad necesitaran esa información, sino más bien porque cada minuto que pasaba sin tener resultado alguno enfurecía más a su maestro… y mientras más enfurecido su maestro estaba peor era para ellos.

"Mas te vale que esto funcione, Snape…"

Luego de nueve horas de torturas y métodos poco ortodoxos de obtener información, decidieron ir por el camino mas fácil… y que mas fácil que un efectiva poción de la verdad. Unas gotas de Veritaserum y todo habría acabado. Pero como la fabricación de esa poción era en extremo complicada requirieron refuerzos desde el castillo, fue así como Snape, tras haberse mostrado por todo el castillo para que nadie sospechara de él, se las ingenio para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts sin ser visto.

"Lo hará, un par de horas mas y estará terminada. ¿Dónde esta el Señor?

"Arriba ¿Alguna idea de porque quería a esta chica?"

"Ni idea. Menciono algo de un poder, y una profecía.

"Pero ¿Por qué ella?"

El Slytherin se encogió de hombros.

"Nos dijo que buscáramos a una completa sangre sucia, del último año de Hogwarts enamorada de uno de los herederos de una antigua familia mágica. No quedaba mucho de donde elegir, de las 8 sangres sucias que podrían ser, la mitad son mestizas, las restantes están "enamoradas" de sangres sucias como ellas."

"¿Estas seguro que es ella la que necesitamos entonces?"

Snape dudo un momento. Sabía perfectamente que Nathalie Summers no era la única persona que cumplía los requisitos… pero bajo ninguna circunstancia seria el quien la entregara a Voldemort a aquella otra persona.

Pese a todo lo que había pasado, él prefería morir antes que hacerlo.

"Seguro"

"Bien, date prisa, el Maestro no querrá mas demora" el encapuchado dejo la habitación rápidamente dejando a un pensativo Snape realizando lo que faltaba para la poción.

Luego de que se le encomendara la misión Snape empezó a preocuparse… sabia perfectamente como iban las cosas en la vida de…

Lily…

Desde que la conoció siempre supo como iban las cosas en su vida, lo que hacia, lo que comía, con quien hablaba… y es por esto que sabía perfectamente que la relación con Potter estaba volviéndose cada vez más cercana; 'elegiste el peor momento para caer en los jueguitos de Potter, Lily' pensó el Slytherin antes de arrojar el ultimo ingrediente de la poción.

Sabia perfectamente también que la pelirroja cumplía con lo que le había pedido su Maestro, SI es que se había enamorado de Potter… pero fue ahí cuando apareció esta otra chica que repentinamente parecía estar pegada a Black…

¿Qué familia mágica más antigua que los Black? Si bien no iban tomados de la mano, ni se besuqueaban por los pasillos, todos sabían que estaban enamorados… por lo menos eso era lo que Snape quería creer… haría las cosas mucho mas fácil.

Pero las cosas se complicaron un poco hace unas semanas… ese par dejo de hablarse, de mirarse si quiera… y Voldemort se ponía cada vez mas ansioso…

Severus estaba seguro de que, de no haberse arreglado las cosas entre el imbecil de Black y la chica, alguien notaria eventualmente que Nathalie no era la única persona que podría ser…

…pero se arreglaron, y verlos salir juntos a Hogmeade el día anterior fue el golpe definitivo para dar la orden de acción.

Y todo salio, incluso, mejor de lo que esperaba…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James Potter acababa de aterrizar tras su mejor amigo en un bosque situado exactamente al lado del pueblo donde se supone estaba Nathalie.

"Será mejor que dejemos las escobas y las túnicas acá"

"Si, es un pueblo muggle. Pero espera tengo que sacar la capa"

"¿La trajiste?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bien… vamos entonces…"

Los jóvenes empezaron a caminar por el pueblo, esta todo realmente muy tranquilo… no parecía un lugar muy idóneo para tener a alguien secuestrado.

"¿Dónde dijiste que era?"

"La mansión Riddle"

"Ven, entremos acá a preguntar" James abrió la puerta de lo que parecía un bar muggle.

Inmediatamente después de atravesar la puerta supieron que en ese pueblo la gente no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visitantes. Todos en el lugar voltearon inmediatamente y empezaron a murmurar. Sirius camino rápidamente a la barra, el dependiente se volteo al instante.

"¿Se le ofrece algo?"

"Necesito saber donde esta la Mansión Riddle"

Tras decir eso James supo al instante que no fue lo mas inteligente para decir, porque el silencio cayó en el lugar y casi todos parecían sorprendidos.

"¿Para… para que quiere saber?"

"Motivos personales" Esta vez fue James el que respondió.

El barman arqueo una ceja y se veía entre molesto y curioso.

"Nadie ha vivido ahí por años" gruño.

Sirius miro a James con un poco de preocupación.

"Es la casa que esta sobre la colina" respondió finalmente uno de los hombres que estaban tomando algo en el bar.

"Gracias" Sirius caminó rápidamente a la puerta y salió. James se quedo un segundo más siendo analizado por todos los que estaban en el lugar, luego empezó a seguir a su amigo.

"Sirius tenemos que tener cuidado. Puede haber mortifagos cerca"

"Lo se, pero es difícil caminar si vamos bajo la capa los dos"

"No hay otra forma, no lucimos como muggles… y a cualquiera de los dos nos reconocerían si nos ven." Esa era la parte mala de ser herederos de grandes familias mágicas.

"Cuando estemos cerca la usamos entonces, no podemos perder mas tiempo. Ten tu varita a mano porsiacaso"

James asintió.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Remus corría rápidamente por los pasillos del Colegio seguido muy de cerca de su novia y Lily…

Inmediatamente después de que James y Sirius salieron volando por la ventana, Remus fue el encargado de calmar a Lily, Cath parecía estar en estado de shock así que no fue de mucha ayuda.

Diez minutos después, y tras meditar muy bien lo que harían, bajaron a la sala común, tras esperar a que Lily subiera a su habitación a buscar el regalo que James le había dado en San Valentín, decidieron que no podían esperar un segundo mas para avisar a Dumbledore.

A estas alturas Remus no podía hacer nada más que agradecer la creación del Mapa Merodeador. Gracias a él les fue posible llegar al Gran Comedor sin ser sorprendidos por ningún profesor o funcionario del ministerio que se encontrara realizando la búsqueda de Nath.

Las puertas del comedor estaban abiertas de par en par y, al asomarse, los chicos no pudieron más que asombrarse. Al parecer ahora, se había convertido en una especie de base militar, llena de aurores, profesores y fantasmas. Desde hace muchos años, desde la cámara de los secretos de hecho, que ninguna desgracia parecida había ocurrido en los terrenos del colegio.

Al asomarse varios profesores se acercaron a ellos, uno de esos fue Dumbledore.

"No deberían estar acá" la profesora Mcgonagall fue la primera en hablarles "Vuelvan a su sala común inmediatamente, por favor chicos, no queremos mas desapariciones…"

"Profesora… sabemos donde esta Nathalie" Lily fue la primera en hablar. Dumbledore poso sus ojos azules en los verdes de ella y le hizo un gesto para que siguiera "Creemos… o sea, sabemos que esta en un lugar llamado Little Han…, Little Hang"

Lily busco ayuda en sus amigos pero al parecer ninguno de los dos podía recordar tampoco el nombre del lugar.

"Es imposible, como podrían saber algo así, vuelvan a su sala común por favor chicos… la encontraremos"

"¡NO!, tenemos que ir a buscarla, James y Sirius…"

"¿Black¿Potter¿Dónde están ellos?" los ojos de su profesora se abrieron desmesuradamente.

"Ellos... ellos… la fueron a buscar" todas las personas que les estaban prestando atención se miraron estupefactos.

"¿Co… como se atrevieron?!" los chicos no estaban seguros si la profesora Mcgonagall estaba o por desmayarse o por explotar.

Por otro lado, ninguno de ellos puedo evitar notar el semblante preocupado de Dumbledore… si Dumbledore estaba preocupado entonces todos deberían estarlo…

"¿Dónde dijeron que estaban?"

"Sirius dijo Mansión Riddle"

Por un momento Lily creyó ver palidecer a Dumbledore.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

James y Sirius se encontraban detrás de un arbusto escondidos bajo la capa de James.

"¿Cómo se supone que entraremos?"

Sirius parecía muy concentrado. En la puerta trasera, que es la que se encontraba justo frente a ellos, había dos personas enmascaradas vigilando.

"Hay que aturdirlos"

"Podríamos llamar la atención, no deben saber que estamos acá"

"No hay otra forma, podemos aturdirlos al mismo tiempo y entrar rápidamente"

"Bueno… pero no podemos ir con la capa… será muy peligroso"

"Tengo un plan" dijo Sirius después de meditar un par de segundos.

Dos merodeadores caminaban rápidamente por una casa desconocida escondidos tras un par de mascaras como las que todos los demás llevaban.

James no podía recordar ninguna otra oportunidad en la que había sentido tanto miedo.

"Sirius, no camines tan rápido, puede ser sospechoso" murmuro James

"No lo puedo evitar" dijo el muchacho.

Repentinamente todas las puertas de la mansión empezaron a abrirse y todos los mortifagos empezaron a salir y a dirigirse a una habitación de puertas dobles ubicadas al final del pasillo.

Pudieron escuchar hablar a un par de ellos.

"Detesto esta maldita marca. Duele demasiado" dijo uno frotándose el brazo.

James deseo poder saber que caras conocidas estaban tras esas mascaras. Por alguna extraña razón presentía conocer a varios de ellos. Por su parte Sirius solo estaba concentrado en la forma de encontrar a Nath. No sentía miedo para nada, solo determinación… tenia que encontrarla… tenia que encontrarla ahora…

…y no tuvo que esperar mucho porque un par de segundos mas tarde de una puerta ubicada a su derecha apareció el cuerpo de la chica flotando seguido de otro encapuchado que al parecer la guiaba.

James tuvo que sujetar fuertemente a su amigo quien estuvo a punto de saltar sobre el mortifago.

"Para, si nos descubren estamos muertos"

Rápidamente James y Sirius empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta a la que todo el resto se dirigían.

El interior estaba tenuemente iluminado con unas cuantas velas y hacia mucho frió. James miro alrededor fijándose en cada detalle de la habitación, era un salón amplio con muchas telarañas ubicadas en todas las orillas. Tenía una decoración antigua quizá de un siglo atrás. Sirius no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo flotando frente a el. No estaba muerta.

Se ubicaron en el único lugar disponible en el círculo formado por todos los mortifagos. Esa debía ser la posición de los dos tipos que dejaron bien amordazados en los matorrales.

"Tardaron mucho en llegar" una voz profunda y fuerte sobresalto a todos en el lugar "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea de porque hay una sangre sucia _viva _junto a nosotros esta noche?" el silencio inundo la sala "¿Qué hay de ti, Lucius… alguna idea?" pregunto el dueño de la voz saliendo finalmente de las sombras… Lord Voldemort justo frente a ellos. Esta vez fue Sirius el que tuvo que sujetar a James. Nunca antes había visto una mirada de odio en los ojos de su amigo de infancia, de desprecio tal vez… pero nunca de odio.

"No lo se señor"

"¿No lo sabes¡Vaya! Y yo pensaba que eras mi hombre mas inteligente… que triste Lucius… me has decepcionado" dijo fingiendo tristeza.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?" Silencio nuevamente "Estoy rodeado de animales"

Luego de un par de segundo de silencio prosiguió

"Bien mis queridos amigos… hay una interesante historia tras esta pequeña sangre sucia"

"No voy a aburrirlos con todo el cuento que en realidad es bastante largo… pero hace varios meses cierto rumor empezó a esparcirse por el ministerio…

Aparentemente alguien… alguien iba a, de alguna forma, destrozarme…"

Todos los mortifagos se miraron incómodos.

"Por supuesto todos ustedes saben que es imposible ¿no es así Lastrenge?"

"P…por supuesto Señor"

"No suenas muy convencido Lastrange…"

"L…lo estoy Maestro"

Voldemort se acerco peligrosamente a su mortifago y sonrió.

"De todas formas… sentí curiosidad como cualquiera y empecé a reunir información… y encontré cosas bastante interesantes"

"Aparentemente, esta vieja bruja francesa hizo un profecía… una profecía que nos envolvía a mi y a una sangre sucia ¿podrían creerlo¿Yo, el gran Lord Voldemort, con una sangre sucia?

"Según esa 'profecía', esta pequeña sangre sucia" Voldemort acaricio la cara de Nath con su varita mientras decía eso, James vio como Sirius se removía molesto "que esta frente a ustedes ahora… seria la que de alguna forma encontrara la manera de destrozarme… ¡¿destrozarme a mi, DESTROZARME A MI, LO ENTIENDEN?!"

Hubo un asentimiento general.

"¿Es eso posible, Nott?"

"No, maestro"

"Bien, conocidos algunos datos de la muchacha que en teoría me destruiría, empecé a buscarla con ayuda de mis infiltrados en el colegio… no por miedo por supuesto, esta sangre sucia no tenia nada que pudiera asustarme, sino por curiosidad quería… tener una pequeña conversación con ella antes de… ya saben, destrozarla yo" Sirius había empezado a temblar de furia. Nadie, NADIE tocaría a Nathalie mientras el estuviera ahí para evitarlo.

"Y la encontré, y acá esta frente a sus ojos… serán testigos de la corta charla que tendré con ella y en la que escuchare como esta maldita sangre sucia pensaba destruirme"

"Enervate"

Nathalie abrió los ojos abruptamente y empezó a respirar con dificultad. Se veía confundida. Miro a su alrededor y lentamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… eso era… ese era su fin. Empezó a temblar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"¡Vaya¿Tienes miedo pequeña? No tienes porque… no somos malos como todo el mundo cree" Una especie de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Voldemort "Solo estas aquí porque queremos hacerte un par de preguntas ¿No es así chicos?"

Todos asintieron.

"Es muy triste que no hayas cooperado con nosotros antes…"

"N… no se de que profecía me hablan" se atrevió a decir débilmente Nath. Sirius sintió más impotencia que en toda su vida. No sabia que hacer para rescatarla, si se mostraba ahora, dado que estaba rodeado de alrededor de veinte mortifagos seria el final de los tres… debía pensar… y debía hacerlo rápido.

"¿No? Tengo algo que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión"

Dos de los encapuchados se acercaron rápidamente con una botellita. Nath trato de poner resistencia, pero tenia tan poca energía que los torpes movimientos que hizo fueron suficiente para que un par de encapuchados riera. Las palmas de Sirius empezaron a sangrar por lo fuerte que estaba apretando sus uñas contra ellas.

"Dime sangre sucia ¿Qué sabes sobre tu profecía?"

Nathalie no parecía esta hablando por si misma.

"No se nada de ninguna profecía" la cara de Voldemort empezó a llenarse de rabia.

"¡MIENTES¿Cómo vas a derrotarme?"

"No se de que habla"

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIRLE A LORD VOLDEMORT¡CRUCIO!"

"¡PROTEGO!"

James vio horrorizado como Sirius sujetaba firmemente su varita apuntando directamente a Voldemort y se sacaba la mascara.

"Sirius… no…" esa fue Nath hablando antes de desmayarse.

Todas las varitas ahora estaban dirigidas hacia al joven merodeador. Voldemort hizo un gesto para que no atacaran

"¡UN BLACK¡Que sorpresa! No sabia que nos honraría con su presencia" Sirius miraba con ira al mago "¿Y que tenemos acá?" Voldemort hizo un movimiento con su varita y arranco la marcara de James. "¿Un Potter? Estas si que son visitas agradables. Nunca pensé que me vería tan honrado esta noche. Ustedes son la clase de personas que me gustan como visitas"

Voldemort empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos, al parecer había olvidado a Nathalie.

"No se si alguien se los ha dicho, pero ustedes son… magos de los que mucha gente habla" Voldemort miro directamente a James. "Podrían hacer grandes cosas… grandiosisimas… si tan solo supieran como…"

Voldemort analizo las expresiones de ambos muchachos.

"Como tu hermano Black… el supo como hacerlo, el será grande…" una mirada penetrante atravesó a Sirius y por un momento sintió que Voldemort podía leer su mente y sintió miedo.

"Recuerdo bien a tus padres…" dijo volteándose repentinamente hacia James, quien estaba a punto de saltas sobre Voldemort y arreglar todo el asunto al estilo muggle "muy fuertes debo decir… si tan solo hubieran sabido que lado era al que en realidad deberían pertenecer…" hizo un gesto de pena.

"Pero ustedes aun pueden decidir…" se acerco peligrosamente a Sirius quien lo miro con repudio.

"Nunca"

"¿No? Al parecer no todos los Blacks nacieron lo suficientemente inteligentes… ¿Qué hay de ti Potter?" James lo vio acercarse y escupió a sus pies.

"¿Tampoco? Bueno… supongo que tendré que acabar con los dos entonces. Es un lastima"

Voldemort levanto su varita… pero repentinamente la puerta se abrió.

Eran los dos mortifagos que Sirius y James habían amordazado.

"¡El Ministerio¡El ministerio esta acá¡Al parecer trajeron a todo el departamento de Aurors¡Son muchos!" El hombre hablaba rápidamente y sin respirar.

"Pero ¿Cómo…?" la pregunta de Voldemort fue cortada por un explosión en el primer piso.

Rápidamente empezó el caos… varios mortifagos empezaron a moverse para todos lados. Sirius aprovecho el momento para correr hacia Nath. Respiro aliviado cuando vio que aun respiraba... pero muy debilmente...

Los aurors empezaron a llegar rápidamente y varios Pops empezaron a sonar, al parecer varios, por no decir todos, los mortifagos empezaron a Desaparecerse.

James no se movió, al igual que Voldemort, quería ser él quien terminara con el asesino de sus padres.

"Potter, no estarás pensando seriamente en tratar de luchar contra mi" el tono era de burla.

"¡Mataste a mis padres!"

"Y puedo hacer lo mismo contigo" Voldemort levanto rápidamente su varita

"Avad…"

"Así que en esto te has convertido, Tom" Albus Dumbledore acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Voldemort hizo una extraña mueca "Nos volveremos a ver Potter"

Dicho esto Voldemort desapareció. James miro confundido a su profesor.

"¡JAMES!" El corazón de James dio un vuelvo, y por un momento olvido lo que acababa de pasar y se concentro en su pelirroja favorita, de hecho su única pelirroja, que acababa de cruzar la puerta corriendo.

"¡Lily!"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_D! ando muy inspirada últimamente:D!_

_Y es re loco porque después de HP DH, como que toda la idea que tenia en la cabeza se desmorono… de todas formas descubrí como arreglarlo después de unos cuantos meses claro… pero en fin u.u!_

_Espero que hayan notado que los idiotas de Voldemort eligieron a la chica equivocada xD! Lily es la que sabe como derrotar al idiota ese… con todo ese cuento del amor y Harry y blah blah… pero ya verán mejor en el otro capitulo ;)!_

:) R/R?!

Happy Valentine's day! (L)!


End file.
